The Alpha, omega virus
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: Its was 25 years before Frankenstein met the noblesse that the union unleashed the virus that changed the humans. They made it so they could find there experiments easier. The virus had divided the humans into three categories. Alpha, beta and omega.
1. Master

Notes: I am working on two stories but I am unsure which oneto focus on it is between this one and Then Human Noblesse (Fallen angel 2) please let me know what you think.

Frankenstein 

Frankenstein POV

I had just made myself tea and sat down as I heard a knock at the door. Putting away the tea and newspaper I was about to look through, I grabbed my glasses. It was better to show that I was busy doing work so they felt obliged to leave quickly.

"Come in"  
"Shinwoo, what brings you here? Are you in trouble again?" 

I wasn't sure if it was due to how dominate he was as an Alpha but this kid came here at least once a week, which was five times more often than others. If it wasn't for his outstanding sports skill he wouldn't have been here.

"Well not this time. I brought a transfer student"  
"A transfer student?"

This was the first I had heard of it.  
"Teacher told me to bring him to you"  
"I see, thank you. You may go to class before it's too late"

With an ok he left. I pulled out my notes about things coming up.  
"A transfer student, that's odd. There no documents about" I mumbled to myself.

Slipping my glasses off as I looked up.

I stood up and froze as my blue eyes met crimson. I wasn't sure what I said but I heard him crystal clear, even if it was in an ancient language I hadn't heard in years.  
"It's been a while Frankenstein"

That made me round the desk to kneel in front of him. Only for him would I give in to my inner self.  
"Master"  
"Get up"  
"Yes sir"

I was running on auto pilot not really believing he was there. I offered him a seat, which he somehow made it look like a throne.  
"Master, how have you been?"  
"I only just woke up"  
"What!"

So that was why I couldn't find him.

"How long was I in the sleeping coffin for?"  
"I don't know when you went to sleep but I last saw you 820 years ago"  
"820 years"

I couldn't look him in the eyes so I closed mine.

"I searched everywhere after you disappeared but I was incompetent to find you, sir"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"I've been asleep, for so long"

I felt his eyes looking at me and I couldn't find it in me too look at him. 820 years, he disappeared and went to sleep and only woke up now. He slept for so long, not just a few years. Most of me was concerned but a small part of me was happy that I hadn't been abandoned. I hated that small part of me. I shouldn't be thinking of myself right now.

I must investigate everything, including how Master ended up waking up here. How he ended up coming back to me.

I hadn't realised I had moved from him till I already had the teapot in hand. I was glad that taking care of Master was still second nature to me, placing the cup and saucer down without making a sound.

"It's called tea"  
I watched him as he took a sip. He looked ok but I could still tell he wasn't all right.

"How are you coping with the language? Since you were asleep for so long. I'm worried…"  
"No problem with my abilities. I'll get used to it, like I always do.  
"That's good to hear"

It was at that moment I took in what he was wearing. He must have chosen something most casual when he came back to the world, but why was he in my school's uniform.

Shinwoo had said transfer student before he left, Master a transfer student.

"The gatekeeper was quite impressive"  
Gatekeeper… Mr Park was on gate duty. Although I mostly chose betas as teachers it was still a good idea to have a few Alpha's and he was the one that had screamed alpha just by look. Sometimes having a scary teacher was good for keeping the kids in line.

"Are you leading a specific family while I was asleep?"  
"No sir. This place is called a 'school,' it's where we teach students and lead their way"  
"A school? I would have to get to know the present world"  
"I will make sure you don't have any trouble adjusting here. If you excuse me Master I will go see to getting you into class"

I bowed and left for Mr Parks class. Since he already thought Master was a transfer student it would be easier to fit him into that class. I was in good luck as he was just walking down the corridor to his room. He stopped when he saw me.

"Mr Park, I will be putting the new transfer student into your class"  
"Yes chairman"  
"Mr Park, he lived overseas and it's his first time in Korea, so he won't know about our culture. Please understand if he behaves badly. He doesn't mean it with a bad intention"

With that I left to get Master. I hoped master liked the school.

Entering I bowed slightly, grabbing a few things from my desk before turning to Master.

"Master if you come with me I'll take you to class"  
Master stood and we walked to his class.  
"You can come see me in my office if you need me and use this when you are in trouble"

I handed him a photo with my number on the back. Master had had a habit of getting lost coming back to the mansion from the lords. The Lord's place is only an hour's walk and there's a path going from one place to the other. I had once found him a week after he left the lords still trying to get home.

I opened the door for him and watched as he walked in. Hopefully master would have a good time in there. Walking to my secretary's office I informed her of Master's enrolment and that I would be absent for a few hours.

"Ok, see you later Sir"

I left the school on foot, following the trail masters aura had left. Now that I was looking for it, it was easy to tell he was in the city. How had master made it back here? Was it just a coincidence that it was this city or was there a reason? 

It had been a long day, though having master come see me throughout the day was nice. Well more than nice. I was glad to have him back. I had been so lonely being by myself, a modified human among those who didn't even know we existed. But Master was back and that was all that matted.

I had watched Master walk off with his new classmates at the end of the school day, so I had spent the rest of the day doing tomorrow's paperwork and making sure he was properly enrolled. Enrolling him had involved a number of half truths but it was nothing that I hadn't done for myself before. People really wouldn't like it if I told them I was so old that I didn't know when my birth date was.

I had moved Masters Coffin down to the vault. It was the safest place for it right now. The sleeping coffin wouldn't work as well out of the shrine on Lukedonia but I would rather have it close by.

Changing into my house shoes I walked around the house getting it ready for Masters Return. Cleaning down the bedroom with the largest window and pulling back the curtains. Master would hopefully like it. It wasn't the woods with birds that would fly past but it was still a view of outside, an outside that he could allow himself to explore.

My phone going off broke me out of my cleaning spree.  
"Hello"  
"Chairman its Shinwoo. I have Raizel here and we don't know where to take him"  
With a sigh I rattled off my address.

Out of all the humans that Master had to make friends with why would it have to be that one?

I walked to the storage room and pulled out a few more pairs of slippers and set them by the door. Looked like I would have to research what kids now days liked.

It wasn't just Shinwoo who showed up but also Ikhan and Yuna. I showed master and them through to the lounge and headed into the children were sitting down gazing around the house when I came in with the tray of tea.

"I didn't expected to have visitors so all I have is some tea"  
I had to make a good impression if these were to be Master's friends, so stepping back I put on my best smile.  
"Make yourselves at home"

It was lucky that there was no Alpha smell around the house or it would have been harder to make Shinwoo relax. But as I watched they all started to relax more, which was good because they had all seemed worked up when they got here.

"Thank you"

They all sat there sipping there tea in silence and I thought I must have jugged these children wrong till Shinwoo opened his mouth while pointing a finger at Master.  
"Sir, do you live with this dude"  
This dude, How dare he call Master that. Alpha or not he should know his place.  
"Yes that's right. I personally know him so he will be staying with me"

He nodded as he took that in as I focused on not hurting him.

"Well I am surprised that all of you guys were together until this late"  
Ikhan reached a hand to the back of his neck as he answered with a nervous laugh.  
"We hung out at the internet café with Rai after school"  
"Rai"  
They really couldn't be calling Master that could they.  
"Oh… the girls at school call him Rai. So we decided to call him that as well"  
"Of course, Rai agreed to that"

Master is letting them.  
"I see"  
Ikhan suddenly went all serious.  
"But Yuna wasn't with us. We met her when she was in trouble"  
"Trouble"

What kind of trouble could be happening this close to home without me knowing about it?

"Yes. A guy was trying to snatch Yuna so the three of us ran over there. Shinwoo attacked the guy and took Yuna away from him. That dude won't be able to walk for a while. Shinwoo wouldn't have gone easy on a guy like that"  
That sounded very alpha and very much like something Shinwoo would do. I had gotten a lot of messages from other schools about him.

"Shinwoo worked with a lot of athletes before. A lot of schools wanted to scout him because he is talented in every sport"  
"Yes, but that guy stood right up as if he never got hit"  
"Maybe Shinwoo didn't hit him hard enough"  
"No I kicked him really hard. I felt that impact on my foot, too. But he stood up like nothing happened"

I had heard that Shinwoo was excellent for a normal human in combat. I had gone to a number of his tournaments before recruiting him for my school. I wouldn't have taken him in if he was just a head strong alpha. But I had always seen him check on his opponent afterwards.

"He stood up like nothing happened? I hadn't seen anyone who was able to compete with Shinwoo when it came to Taekwondo or hapkido…"  
"That man's eyes and teeth looked like an animal. His face was pale as if he was sick. He was really skinny and creepy"  
"Ikhan's right. That guy's eyes were beaming like lasers"  
"Shinwoo, stop that nonsense. Luckily Yuna wasn't hurt and we ran away after Shinwoo took him down"

I turned the children out as I thought about what they had just said. It couldn't have been a mutant, but from the way the children described the attacker it couldn't have been just human.

"Sir"  
"Yes, Shinwoo"  
"Give him some lunch money"  
"Lunch… what, lunch…"

Nobles didn't eat that often so I had forgotten that school had lunch breaks for eating.

"I know he is new and school ends early, but I had to buy him lunch"  
What did they buy master. That food is only fit for human children not Master delicate palate. What have I done?

I glanced at Master who seemed none the wiser to our conversation.

My six a.m. alarm rang throughout the lab. Slipping away from the computer and going over to the corner cabinet. Taking the large box from the top shelf down and setting it on the bench. Opening it up I pulled out a large bottle and the needle and made quick work of filling the needle and injecting myself.

I did this every morning apart from the one week a year. That one week I dreaded. That one week that was only a few short months away.

Shaking my head I left the lab and headed for Masters dressing room. I had spent the majority of the night making sure everything was perfect. Each handmade item not being even a millimetre off. With all that accounted for I left to find Master in the lunge.

Master sat reading through the notes I had made him about living in the modern era. I headed to the kitchen, fixing him up some tea. Brought it over and I placed it on the table.

"Good morning Master when you are ready let me know and I will take you to the dressing room for school"  
Master looked to me and nodded. Standing to the side I let my thoughts wonder.

With Master back would it really be safe for me to stop my injections in a few months. Would everything settle down after I get ride of the vampire or are more things going to happen. What if something were to happen while I was incapacitated in my omega's heat?


	2. Buttons

Master sat in the dressing room chair as I brought in another cup of tea.  
"Have you chosen, Master"  
He didn't say a word which I took for a no. All of the forty three outfits were exactly the same… so maybe I had gone a little over bored and made a few to many but I need to make sure that I had everything Master would ever need.

Hearing the doorbell go off I left, who would be coming to see me right before I had to leave for work. Looking at the screen made me let out a small grown. The kids must have come to pick Master up for school. Ignoring them I went back to go serve Master only to find him heading towards me. He was fully dressed much to my surprise and relief.

"Master the kids are here to get you"

He nodded and headed to the door. I held it open for him as he was greeted by the kids. They didn't even seem to notice me which I was glad about. I closed the door with a sigh. Those kids were so different for nobles but maybe that is what Master would need.

Gathering the few things I would need before headed out the door. Going the back way took longer but I still knew that I would beat the kids to school.

I'd only just sat down at my desk when my phone rang.

"Hello"  
"Hey there if you have a free moment you might want to come down to the morgue"  
With that the call ended.  
I stood and went to the secretary's desk telling her that I would be taking a leave again. She gave me a puzzled look but nodded.

It didn't take me long to get there, using the back alleys and a little non-human speed. I would have preferred to use the rooftops but I didn't want to risk it in broad daylight. The back door was slightly ajar so I slipped in.

"What's the verdict" I asked as I entered.  
A balding man stood looked at me for a moment before pointing at a table with a bloodied up guy.  
"There isn't a drop of blood left in his veins"  
He looked like a vampire kill as it was messy and looked like they cared little about the person they killed.

"Thank you"  
I told the guy before heading out the way I came.

I stood in my office waiting for Master and his friends who I could hear coming down the hall. There was a knock and Shinwoo poked his head around the door.

"Umm … you asked for us?"  
"Please, come in"  
"Good morning" the kids said all at once.  
"Please have a seat"

I said as I gestured to the couches. They moved quickly leaving the single one free for me.  
"As you all know there has been a terrible incident."  
"A murder"  
"Yes. The man you mentioned yesterday could be one of the suspects. So, the four of you have to be extra careful. That's why I asked to see you all in my office"

It felt weird to include master in this but it was nice to be able to tell him for once.  
"Yes sir"  
"Did anyone get hurt yesterday? Perhaps, any injuries you didn't notice last night? I saw you yesterday but I'm still worried"  
I hope I pulled of the concerned teacher rather than the vampire killer asking 'you haven't been bit and become a vampire'  
"No, I wasn't hurt at all"  
"I'm fine"  
"Me to"

"I'm really glad to hear that"  
I know I checked yesterday and they had no scars and if I had missed one, they wouldn't be walking around like this. But it was nice to check and make sure Masters friends weren't turning.

"Um Sir. Something is bothering me. I think I should tell you"  
I glance over Ikhan as he spoke.  
"Ikhan, feel free to say anything"  
"It's about the murder case. Was the weapon for the murder a trash can by any chance? Shinwoo Attacked the man with a trash can. I saw it with my own two eyes"

I didn't know anything nice that I could say about that. I watched as Shinwoo pulled the other boy into a headlock.

"Time for you all to get to class"  
And out of my office before they broke something.

After ushering the children from my office I sat down. With Master back and having friends like that, my life was sure to be full on from now on. But having so much to do just means Master is with me once more.

It was a few days later that the next thing happened. I had received a call from the police.

Walking into the lounge room where Master sat flipping through notes.

"Master. A guard at Shinwoo's apartment went missing last night. The body hasn't been found yet. But judging from the blood, it looks like he's been murdered"

I watched master as he flicked through the notes, my eyes taking in every one of his moments.  
"The vampire seems to have gone there to attack Shinwoo, but killed the guard when he was spotted. It's made certain that the students are the target and it has not intention of stopping the hunt"

"After you disappeared I stayed under the radar to prepare for any possible outcome. I made no moves to hide my presence Master. Though you are back now, no one should find out about our existence. We do not know what happened to you yet, so we have to be extra careful"

I wouldn't let anyone hurt my Master no matter who they are.  
Master speaking broke me from my thought.  
"But still, we can't just sit here and stay still when the students are the targets"

That was so like my master, to think of others above himself.  
"Yes master"

As I was making Master his tea I noticed the cup shake ever so slightly, not the cup but myself. I took a breath held it before letting it out. This was one of the signs that my heat would be coming soon if it wasn't for my suppressants. Normally I wouldn't get this for another few days but with all the activity lately and the fact that master was home. My body was telling me what it wanted. I would have to keep delaying it for as long as I existed.

This time when I picked up the cup it didn't shake. I placed it next to Master before stepping back. I was about to ask if he needed anything when my phone rang.

"Hello"  
"Hi Sir its Ikhan, Yuna has been kidnapped and me and Shinwoo are heading there now"  
"Where"

I looked at Master, he appeared calm but I knew he was worried for Yuna. Ikhan rattled off the address between breaths then hung up. Master stood and made his way towards the door. I opened it for him.

Master didn't look like he was rushing but there was no wasted time to look around as we moved. I led the way over the rooftops glad that night had fallen. The place we were heading to was still being built, which meant there was no body likely to walk in on this.

I let loose my power as a calling card. Most alphas liked to challenge anyone who showed off and my power was like a peacock opening its tails. I didn't sense anyone flare there power back, so they were either smart or not very strong.

I watched as two men came around the corner. I moved behind then in what must have seemed like a flash to them as they flinched when I spoke.

"You have to choose now. Whether you will die here or quietly disappear"  
The more human looking one spoke first.  
"Who are you?"

Master spoke up first from beside me.  
"You don't deserve to ask questions"

This seemed to tick them off as they dashed at us but I wasn't concerned. If this was all the speed they had then they wouldn't cause any trouble for me or Master.

I watched in fascination as the smaller one grew claws, Claws that reminded me a little of a werewolf. I stepped back to avoid him but did nothing else.

A cloud of dust rose up around Master making me shudder at the thought of Masters Clothes getting dusty.  
"Your friend is gone now, beaten by a powerful dude like him. This will go easier then I thought"  
Why were alpha so full of themselves. I watched as he glanced to his friend.  
"What are you doing? Come on, we have one left… What the… How can that be?"

We both stood there watching Master as he calmly blocked the large ones hand.  
"Kneel down"

I let out a smirk in satisfaction as the large one fell down on his Knees at my Masters feet. Turning back to my own opponent, while summoning a small amount of energy

"What are you looking at?"  
The dark energy wrapped around his arms making him cry out.  
"How dare you look away from me? That's humiliating"

I understood that Master dew everyone's eyes including my own but to ignore me to that extent. I moved to finish them off.

"Stop"  
I froze at Master's words.  
"We are going back"  
"Master"  
Master walked out from the room.

Master's orders are absolute. He must have his reasons. I followed after him.

"You should know what to do if you don't want to die here"  
I was surprised when the shorter one spoke.  
"I know we don't have a choice but to listen to you"  
An alpha who knew his place, now that was new.

I didn't catch what he said to his friend but I throw in one last warning.  
"You can give yourself another try if you want. Only if you feel courageous enough to battle again"  
I flared the small part of my power I had access to and left the room.

We made it part way down the hall when Master stumbled. I grabbed his arm before I even thought to move.  
"Master. Are you alright? Are you feeling the side effects from sleeping so long? Maybe you used too much power when you're not fully recovered"

He almost mumbled out something but I did quite catch it.  
"Yes"  
"Buttons"  
"Buttons"  
I glance at master to see his jacket Buttons undone. All nobles hate untidy things. But Master hates untidy Suits… and the buttons were off… I felt tears rise to my eyes. It must have been a shock for him. My poor Master.

Once his buttons were done up we continued on. We entered the room to see the boys helping Yuna up.  
"Is everyone ok?"  
"Rai, sir"  
Their faces lit up.

Master stood looking out the window after I returned.

"I took all the students home. Everyone's so worried that they are staying at Yuna's house altogether. Also, I made sure that the police are stationed around her house. There is no doubt that Yuna was kidnapped"

I moved closer to Master.  
"They did not harm the students at all. Shinwoo got a small scar, but it isn't that awful. I don't think they had intention to kill the students. If they took full actions then the students wouldn't be alive"

"Master, there was something weird about them. It was subtle abnormal energy that I felt"  
"That's right. It's because they don't belong anywhere"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That's what I felt from them"

Master looked sad. What could Master be thinking about that made him look like that? Heading into the kitchen, was the only way to stop myself from moving any closer. I could feel my hands shake as I did the opposite to what I wanted to do. Dam, stupid omega side. Master was a noble and getting to close would bother him.

I took deep breaths while waiting for the shaking to subside. It took a few minutes but I was able to finally make Master some tea. Setting it on the coffee table I turned to Master.  
"Master, I'm going to retire for the night. Please relax and enjoy your night"  
Master didn't turn from his window but I saw him nod.

Turning I headed off to the lab. Once I was down there I collapsed into my chair. It hadn't been like this since my first few years of being an omega. If I was like this now, what would it be like next month?

I must have dozed off for a bit as the next thing I knew was my alarm going off. Climbing out of the chair and making my way to corner cabinet I took my injection trying not to pay attention to the shakes. Placing everything back I left the room feeling better every second as the drug took hold.

I set about getting ready for my school meeting. I wouldn't be wearing my normal white coat today so I had a white top and suit pants on instead. Throwing on a black and blue tie to match my eyes and I was done.

Heading down stairs and into the kitchen I made tea for Master. It was good to note that the shakes had stopped for now. Master was waiting on the couch.

"Master I will be going out for the day. Will you be fine here?"  
Master nodded taking his tea. It was so good to see Master relaxing and taking it easy. I hoped once all this trouble blows over we could both take it easy and enjoy a few years here before we have to go back to Lukedonia.

We were halfway through the school meeting when my phone bussed. Glancing at the Id I saw it was from Shinwoo. Did something happen?  
"Sir we are going over to Rai's. Have a nice day Sir.  
With that he hung up. Only saying what he wanted and hung up. What was with this kid. What trouble would they get into going there now?

"Sir, is everything ok"  
After a few seconds I nodded at Mr Park.  
"Sorry about that please continue"

My mind wouldn't focus after that and it wasn't even twenty minutes later that my phone went off again.

"Chairman, Sir it's been a while. I am Officer Kim from *** police Station. A neighbour reported that a suspicious looking crowd was wandering around your house a while ago. We dispatched immediately and arrested all of the crew. But the suspects are insisting that they know you and that they aren't thieves"

I really wanted to tell him that yes they were thieves but that would mean more paperwork for me and would probably displease master.

"Don't be surprised they turned out to be your students. And of course, it's not the school's anniversary today. We believe that this is a premeditated robbery of the students who were trying to break into the Chairman's house"

Should I just hung up or maybe even tell them to call back later. I was just about to answer him when he continued.  
"Oh, right. The neighbour who called us found out that the house owner is the chairman at Ye Ran High School and wants to know if there's any reward for reporting. Is there?"

He seemed done so I started.  
"Yes they are students of my school that had come to visit a child under my care as all four of them were in an accident and have been given the day off. The child under my care probably didn't know how to unlock the door as they are new to the country. I will stop by the station after my meeting has finished and I will personally deal with the students for the trouble they have caused you… And there is no reward"

I hung up the phone and looked at all the teachers looking at me.

"I am sorry about the interruption, where were we up to"

The meeting was long, thanks to everyone being unable to focus. My trip to the police station took just as long. It didn't help that my shaking had started up once more.

The house was dark when I got home so I thought master must have gone out, but I still called out

"I'm home, why are all the lights turned off"  
Walking farther into the house I saw Master standing in the middle of the room facing away from me. It was very unlike Master.  
"Master you're home. I thought you left with the kids"  
What was wrong with master? Was he angry with me?  
"I'm sorry I am late. I was taking care of some business."

A chill went down my spine. Something was decently wrong.  
"Master"  
He looked so sad. The room resonated with his sadness.

"Frankenstein, I die again today"  
Poor Master, The kids must have given him such a hard time with playing the games.

"I'll go make you some tea"  
While making tea I thought over Masters Problem. Maybe it was the fact that it didn't look real. Maybe Master could wrap his head around how a computer worked.

Master was on the couch by the time I got back. The saucer clattered slightly as I placed it down. I made quick work of tucking my hands behind my back to hide the shaking. Master was still out of it enough that he didn't seem to take notice.

"Master, I will be in my lab if you need anything just let me know"  
Turning I left. I made a quick stop in my room changing into my home clothes. I had to sit down to focus on doing up the buttons as my hands shook. Slipping on my lab coat I left.


	3. Memory

Flopping down in my chair I went to work. Now that Master was back, I was back at my original project of trying to save him. I had lots of theories but little way to test them as I could never experiment on Master. But this did keep my mind busy.

I stopped when my alarm went off and went about taking my injection before going off to see Master. On the way to the elevator I stumbled slightly as a wave of dizziness hit. Dark Spears power lashed out leaving a deep gash in the floor. Shooting a glare at the spot I continued on my way, not wanting to keep Master waiting. I would come back and fix that later.

Master looked better this morning, not perfectly happy but not as down as he was last night.

"Good morning Master"

He nodded. Making Master's tea was second nature to me so it required no thought at all. It also allowed my thoughts to drift to what was to come. How long would we stay in the human world? Would it be till Master finished school or would he wait till his human friends pasted on so he could wish them farewell. It would be hard to stay in the one spot for so long but I could make it happen.

As I was setting Master's tea down my phone went off. The screen showing it was a call from the morgue.

"Hello"  
"Check the news"  
The phone went dead in my ear.

I flicked on the TV and took a seat.

"Horrible incident occurred last night. During a sudden blackout, many employees and patients at a Hospital were brutally murdered. This is a heinous crime and they are still counting the numbers of victims and searching for any survivors. The police are devoting all manpower possible to investigate this case"

I turned off the TV.

"I'll look into this master. I thought I warded them off good enough but if I didn't then I'm sorry Master"

He nodded and stood heading for the dressing room. I followed, opening the door for him then headed back to grab Master's cup and went to make him a fresh one. There was no point in rushing as this part of the morning would at least take an hour.

School was a mess as the teachers we nervous. The hospital murders had shaken them all. It hadn't shaken me as I had seen it before, many, many years ago. Whole towns could be killed overnight with no one knowing for weeks, months. It was normally some unlucky merchant that would stumble over it.

A knock at the door had me standing up from my office chair. Shinwoo came in followed by the rest.  
"Please take a seat"

They did and I took mine.

"You may all know why I asked you to meet me here. We don't know if the men you encountered are responsible for the incident, but they are probably responsible, so you all have to be extra careful. Yuna's and Ikhan's house appears to be safe. But Shinwoo, you should stay at Ikhan's place for now for your own safety"  
"Ok"  
"And Shinwoo"  
"Yes"  
I looked at him to show him how serious I was. If I was an alpha I could've just let out my aura but this still worked.  
"No more climbing the walls… And no more hanging up the phone right after saying what you want to say"  
"Oh… ok"  
"Now you three travel safely home."

The children stood and left.

"I'll be done soon Master"  
Giving my desk a quick tidy up and checking it over before heading to the door. Master stood and we left the school together.

Master glanced at everything as we passed but didn't falter in his step. Part of me was enjoying walking around with Master. Having people see that we lived together, that I had someone I belonged to. My eyes fell on a man walking hand in hand with another. The smaller of the two had a slightly rounded stomach and I could feel the protective energy coming off his alpha. I didn't turn my eyes from them. I made myself look. This was something I could never have.

A memory rose in my mind even as I tried to push it down.

 _A large slashed up body writhing in front of me as I burned up. I could see the burn marks in the wooden floor all around me. Another burst of heat which sent out tendrils of power from me. This one proved fatal to the man in front of me._

I managed to push the memory down, that had been my first heat after the viruses had taken its hold in me. I had killed another two men, though I did find out that they were union members, which had made me not even care about them the slightest. But the first one had been an innocent man.

Entering the house I headed upstairs to take off my jacket and tie. It was a relief that I wouldn't need to go to school for a bit. I needed time to work through all the stuff that had happened. Masters return, the union acting up and my heats playing up. But first on the list was finding out what happened at the hospital and running the union out of my town. Master stood looking out the window waiting for me.

"Perhaps there goal was just to kill. I can't be sure, but the guy we met earlier may be involved in this. They carried this out without minding the eye witnesses."

Master didn't talk so I continued.

"Guys like them may try to attack our students, ignoring our warning. Also, it would be easy to find out what school they go to from the uniforms. Then, not only Shinwoo and friends but the other students are likely to be targeted as well"

Master still seemed to be taking it all in.

"Master, I will make a move first"

Master took a bit but he turned heading for the lounge. That was enough for me to take it as a yes. Moving to the kitchen I quickly made Master his tea before heading up to my room. When going to deal with businesses, one should be properly dressed.

I pulled out a black suit and a white button up shirt. Black would hide any blood and white as you never know your setting. So white is always a safe choice. It didn't take me long to be ready.

Master was still sitting down on the lounge drinking his tea. Stopping beside him I pulled and of my arms to my lower ribs to make a normal butler pose.  
"Master, I will take care of business"  
"They made their move knowing our power. That means they have a backup plan"  
When Master spoke it had shocked me, but what he said shocked me more. Was Master looking out for me?  
"I will be waiting"  
"Yes, Master"

I took that to mean, you best come back as I will be waiting. Letting out a small chuckle I left. I was glad Master was back.

I head to Shinwoo's place. It was the best place to start as they had already been there once. I was lucky tonight, as it was outside Shinwoo's place that I met up with my targets. Two figures lay motionless on the ground at their feet, giving them away.

I didn't bother to quiet my footsteps as I approached. Keeping my hands loosely closed hid how my fingers shook slightly. Not out of fear but from my meds starting to wear off. I would have to wrap this up quickly.

Their eyes turned to me. Stopping with a little distance allowed me to take in the situation. The two policemen who were on the ground were only knocked out and the other two guys were not the guys from Earlier. Maybe the other guys were involved with these guys.

The more human looking male chuckled before he spoke.

"Marie. No point in trying to keep this quiet. A new guy just showed up and what's worse. The police are lying on the ground"

The one guessed to be the vampire as he didn't look like he was in control of himself growled.  
"You don't like his face either?"  
The guy grinned.  
"Hey, Marie nothing we can do now.

The lady kept quiet though.  
"You're not suggesting that we walk away quietly because of his handsome face, are you?"

The vampire stepped forward.  
"Enjoy your meal. Especially get rid of his face"

I wasn't sure what to make of that but it didn't stop me from talking to him.

"Well… this feels a bit awkward but"

I looked up at him with a smirk.  
"I'll take it as a compliment"

"Oh my, oh my. He doesn't know what's going on. He's not Panicking seeing the police down, maybe he's hiding something. Why don't we find out what he's hiding? Go kill him"

The vampire lunged at me with a growl. Its ugly mouth open and going at my throat. I let it get close raising a hand in the last second to close around its neck. Like hell I was letting it ruin my suit.  
"I prefer no saliva on my suit"

I took this chance to look it over. There was a fresh blood stain on his top but I knew the police were just knocked out.  
"Did he attack someone?"

The guy didn't answer my question but started rambling on like all Alpha's do.  
"I made a mistake. I assumed you were just showing off. Are you the one who took that thing?"

That thing… He must think I'm someone else. Releasing the vampire and letting it move away so I could see the other man properly.  
"Good. You're right on time, I was looking for you anyways.

Maybe I can obtain some clues as to what is happening here, as he is mistakenly identifying me with someone else, if I can just keep him talking.  
"You guys are so annoying. Why are you chasing us?"  
"Don't pretend you don't know. You think we'll just let it go? Where is the coffin?"

The coffin? They have something to do with the coffin Master was asleep in. The things that are happening around here are perhaps related to Master. Well at least they have my identity partly right as I have the coffin.

"You didn't come here to kindly tell us where the coffin is"  
He let out a chuckle before anger etched his face.  
"You have some nerve to come here alone. I hope it's not your power that you're trusting. If so, that would be really hilarious. Right, Marie"

I glanced at the lady in time to see her lips turn up. It looked like they were both eager for a fight. But around here there was too much chance of drawing attention to ourselves.

"Let's go somewhere Else"  
"What? Go somewhere else?"  
The man burst into laughter which made him look even more hideous.  
"Oh my gosh, Worried it might get messy? It's an interesting offer, but there's no need for that. It won't get messy for fighting you"

Did they really doubt me that much? Nobles use to do it all the time but humans never use to. I really couldn't wait to introduce this pathetic excuse for an alpha to my eyes flickered to the lady as she spoke.

"Jake. We need to get the information from him"  
"Marie, even if we have to keep him alive. It won't get messy or noisy around here"  
"There are too many people here"  
"Whatever. We will change the place then"

I let them pick a place which just happened to be where I had first met the other two.

"This place good enough" Jake asked.  
"Let me make a suggestion" I told him.  
"Suggestion"

I had to try very hard to hold back my smile.  
"If I overpower you guys I'd like it if you answer my questions without me doing anything else. Of course if it's the other way around, I'll answer your questions. Well, we both don't want to waste time so… You're Answer?"

Be polite, be respectful. Master always wants me to be those things. But when ever I did it, it just seemed to piss them off more.

"This isn't funny any more. This is so frustrating" Jake growled.

I must have annoyed Marie too as she spoke but this time it was a slight growl.  
"Jake. All we need is to get some answers from him. He only needs to talk, so do whatever you like with his"  
"He can talk without his arms and legs"

He turned his eyes back on me.  
"I'll make you beg for your life"

I almost broke my respectful smile. It was laughable. Did I really look so soft? I let the thrill of the coming fight wash away the shakes in my hands. It had been so long since I last fought and even if it was going to be over quick it would be enjoyable.

He charged in a very predictable strike. I stepped back.  
"Oh… You avoided my attack. So you did have some skills after all. How about this one"  
I stepped back just enough then summoned a small amount of dark spear. It landed marking his chest.

"This is awkward. I didn't get my answers, yet"  
"I admit my mistake. I didn't think you were this good. You deserve to make an offer"

Really that was what I got.  
"Should I be Flattered?"

He charged and I dodged to the side. His hand kept going right through the pillar. His movements weren't the same anymore. They had gotten stronger. He struck again giving me a glimpse of his mutated arm. It was purple and bulging. Spikes ran along it. What a failure. It was very ugly and not very effective.

"You are getting my attention"

He removed his destroyed cloak. It made it look even worse. How can he be proud of something so flawed? They were ugly but they held some power. What would I find if I dissected it?

"I can't control my power. It has been a long time since I have transformed. I lack accuracy as well…"  
It would be inelegant of me not to mention something about them.  
"You have got nice arms…"\  
"Of course, it's nice. This proves I am an evolved human. Not like the bugs outside"  
"Evolved human"  
So that was what they were calling themselves.

"Right, these arms make me stronger than those weak bugs. Humans always killed and destroyed something throughout history and this is what humans wanted deep down. Not only me but"

"Jake" Maire cut him off.  
So there were more of them.  
"Well, I may have talked too much. As I haven't transformed in a long time"  
"Jake, it's being delayed. Finish him off"  
"Got it, It won't be like earlier. I won't miss because I can control my power now"

He charged and all I did was sidestep it. He hadn't planned on punching trough as his fist stopped in the pillar. Shock showed on his face first then anger. His next hit I didn't bother to dodge. Stepping into it and wrapped the dark spear's power around him. He let out a shocked gasp as he fell to the ground.

"How could it be? What's happening to my body?"

Moving to finish him off, only to have Marie jumped in between us.  
"Oh my, you're coming forward…The silent lady herself"

"Ma…Marie. You don't have to do this. I let down my guard and allowed one attack"  
"Jake. Your condition says you're done here… for now.  
"What are you talking about? It was just one attack. I can handle his attacks… It's really nothing"

He winced and I took great pleasure in knowing I had put him in his place.

"What the … My body isn't recovering as it should…"  
I watched her look Jake over. Her eye burning withheld in rage as she turned on her heels.  
"We are leaving now"  
"MARIE… What the hell? You're letting him go like that? If you step up"  
"My duty doesn't cover that"

"Then, it's time to hear answers"  
They stopped.  
"You shouldn't get too cocky"  
"I wasn't the one that accepted that offer"

She tried to give me a death glare but it was weak.  
"You had your answer when Jake was babbling on about himself"

I watched them walk out. I fell to my knees a few moments later. Alpha scent was all around me. Even if I couldn't secrete omega pheromones it didn't mean that Alphas natural ones didn't affect me during this time. My hands shook, but I pushed myself to my feet. I couldn't stay here I needed to get home and check on Alp... Master.

I waited only a few seconds, till I was sure I was steady before I set off back to Master. I kept to the street not willing to risk a fall from the rooftops. It didn't take me long to get back to Master but it was still twice as long as it would of by roof top.

Master didn't turn to look at me as I made my way over.  
"Master, I'm back"  
He didn't even make a move to show he knew I was there. Though Master must have heard me. Something must be bothering master. My eyes looked around and narrowed on the window latch that was on the table.

What had happened?  
"That's… not…"  
Why… my house.

Master turned to look at me before he stood and made his way over. He patted my shoulder as I stood there frozen. Master sat back down and it took me a few more minutes to get myself moving. I could fix the window latch in a few minutes. Grabbing the latch I headed up to my room to get changed.

I was about to change when my body just dropped. It trembled out of my control like a junky looking for his next fix. I just had to get through the next few days and then that would be all for a few weeks. I let myself lay there for a few more minutes before pushing myself to my feet and changing out of my ripped, alpha scent ridden clothes, before heading for the kitchen.

I made Master his tea and waited for him to take a drink.

"They were human. I can't be sure of the other party's involvement. Also as Expected, they have something to do with your holy ground ending up here. I believe further investigation needs to be pursued"  
"What happened to your other shirt?"  
"I met some new guys, but they weren't ordinary human. They were human, but a lot more powerful. They seem to be a creation of human beings"  
"Humans have always wished to have power"  
"Yes. They have done many experiments even in the past. They were based on human knowledge but no notable progress has been made until now. However they were different"

Jake may have been human but the anger coming from him. It was like he grown to hate humans. Humans were meant to have power to protect other humans.  
"So, those two were humans as well"  
"I can't be sure but they seem to be created by humans as well. From what I saw, their movement and power were nothing like ordinary humans"  
"That was why I sensed such feeling"

That's why Master made the comment about sensing that they don't belong in any world. They were created merely as an Experiment. Master turned back to his tea.

"I'll retire for the night, if you need anything let me know"  
He nodded and I left the room.

I only just made it down the hallway before my legs started to shake. I lent against the wall as I made my way down to the lab. If I was this bad this time what would the next few days be, let alone next month.

Notes: I am thinking of writing a one shot/ short story. This will not get in the way of chapters coming out weekly). I have a few ideas but would like to know which out you would like to read.

Lost Frankenstein

I awake after a week long sleep feeling more whole than before my fight with Muzaka. It shouldn't be the case but I knew my bonded had done something. But how I am right now is of little concern when Frankenstein has already been missing for three days and our bond feels faint.

Experiment… Blood 

The latest experiment on himself leaves Frankenstein with a blood craving.

Frankenstein's day off

It's the school holidays and Frankenstein is trying to get his own lab works done but people keep being in need of his help.

Frankenstein's lost Master 

Raizel goes to see Muzaka while Frankenstein is busy and gets lost coming back.

Frankenstein amnesia 

After a training match gone wrong, Frankenstein is left with no memories after the time he bonded with Raizel. What is Frankenstein going to do to keep his Master safe while re-learning the human world?


	4. Seal

Sitting in the lounge with Master this morning was different. I couldn't believe that I was having tea with Master. It was nice to sit with him for once. It was so…

My phone going cut off that thought. The screen showed Shinwoo Han. Why would he be calling?

"Hello"  
"Sir, where are you"  
"I'm home. Is there something …"  
The phone clicked off. Shinwoo had sounded a bit desperate.

"Master. The phone was cut off. Shinwoo sounded quite desperate"  
Master looked away from his tea and to me.  
"We met the modified humans at Shinwoo's apartment. All of them are staying at Yuna's, but it's obvious they are looking for the students. Shinwoo calling me at a time like this…"

The bell went off once, then a second time.  
I walked over to the screen with Master. The three kids showed up there.  
"Sir, we are here. We were bored so we came over. Because Rai can't open the door, we came over when you were home"

Once we confirmed that it was them Master turned and headed back to the lounge. That brat had made me worried for no reason. He could have just explained on the phone. I am not aloud to kill my students. I am not allowed to kill Masters friends.

"Shinwoo"  
"Yes Sir, I'm here"  
"Just climb over the fence"  
"What"

Pressing the gate button I went to the door to let them in.

I couldn't focus on what was being said. My mind was too focused on the mess being created.

Chips… Chip crumbs… They are getting them everywhere. On the lounge, the table and I was sure they are on the floor too.

Patience. patience. Calm down, they are adorable students. Calm down. Breathe in.

"Right, Sir. SIR"  
I glance up to see everyone looking at me.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you calling me"  
"Are you ok? You look pale"  
"I'm … I'm fine. What was the question?"  
"When do we get to go back to school? We're worried we might get behind in our classes compared to the other schools"  
"Well. That won't be possible until the police announce that it's safe again. It looks like they don't have a break though. It won't be easy considering the degree of the case"  
"Except for being bored, I kind of like this"

A phone went off and this time it wasn't mine. Shinwoo pulled out his with an "Oh, it's mine"  
A confused look took over his face.  
"What … the…"  
"Shinwoo, what's wrong? Who is it" Ikhan asked.  
"Yuna, are you calling me"

Ikhan let out a small laugh  
"Stop it Shinwoo… you're scaring us. Yuna is here, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm not lying look"

He turned his phone to them so i took him word as I couldn't see the phone.  
"It's coming from the number I saved as Yuna"

Ikhan turned to Yuna."How's that possible? Yuna, maybe you're sitting on your phone and it dialled by accident"

"No. I didn't get a new one after I lost my one when the kidnappers took it"  
"That's right. They called me with Yuna's phone last time"

I couldn't let the kid freak out anymore.

"Let me answer that" I told Shinwoo.  
"Ok… here"  
I answered it with a 'Yes'  
"This isn't Shinwoo's voice. Your one of the two guys. I can never forget that voice… Good. Actually we called Shinwoo because we got some business with you two not the students. Meet use where we first met. The building under construction"

I hung up the phone.  
"Sir, is it really those people from the other day?"

I smiled at Shinwoo trying to show that everything was fine.  
"No. it isn't something you should be worrying about"  
"Then, who called?"  
"The person who found Yuna's phone called. He found the phone and called you because there were many calls made to you"

A look of relief swept over the kids.  
"It's a good thing that we found Yuna's phone"  
"Yeah. I was so terrified so I didn't want to relive it. I didn't even know I had lost my phone. It's stupid of me to just find out now"

The boys jumped up not letting her continue that thought.  
"Yuna, that's ok. Anyone who experienced what you experienced would be the same"  
"That's right. If it were me, I wouldn't have held it together"  
Ikhan turned and pointed to Shinwoo.

"But Shinwoo, you usually can't hold yourself together"  
"Ikhan you"

I let them chat for a few more minutes before butting in.  
"You should go home now. It's late"  
"Oh, it's really late"  
"Just in case, I will go and get Yuna's phone"

Yuna look shocked at my words.  
"What? No. That's ok since it's my phone, I should go. You don't need to go through all that trouble for me"  
Shinwoo spoke next tapping his chest.  
"That's right, Sir. We will go with her, so don't worry. The chairman getting a student's phone back what nonsense"

Pulling a puzzled look to stay in character.  
"Why is it nonsense?"  
They all looked confused at the question.

"It's not nonsense. Maybe in other situations, but we have to be careful for now, because horrible cases have occurred around here recently. It might just be picking up a phone, but we don't know who he is. And since I know about what has happened, I can't just sit here and do nothing"

I looked at them.  
"I have a responsibility to keep my students safe as the chairman of Ye Ran High School"

All of them smiled as they blushed slightly.  
"We appreciate it"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Master smile from behind his raised tea cup.

The tremors started on the way out there, they were only slightly right now but I had the feeling they wouldn't stay that way. I ignore them as we entered the building. The two men were talking when we got to them.

"But we have no idea who they are" the big on said.  
"The same goes for us"  
I told them, wanting to let them know that we were there. They spun to face us.  
"That we don't know about you"  
I waited till they had time to look us over before glaring at them.  
"I warned you. But you called the kids again"

They didn't back down like most alphas would of.  
"I made it clear on the phone that I called to meet you guys. There was no other way to reach you two and we need your help"  
"Help?"  
"You may as well know that those kids are in danger. Although we attacked those kids, but we knew that they didn't witness anything. We just messed with them. If we meant to kill them, we didn't need to stall. We had our chances and we didn't even think of them after meeting you two. We had no reason to risk fighting you again. And it had nothing to do with our mission anyways…"

The bigger one took over.  
"But they found out about them. They decided not to leave anyone who could be a possible witness"  
"They?"  
"I believe you've met them"

So it was related to them. I wasn't sure, but they truly were after Shinwoo and friends. It's worse then I thought.

"They are responsible for the hospital incident?"  
"Yes. The man you wounded is well known to be aggressive and violent within the organization. Since he got hurt, he will be even more violent from now on and the kids won't get away from him"  
It was just like them to keep an alpha that obviously needed to be put down. If it was back when I was hunting I would have killed him on sight.

"And you are telling us this, why"  
"We're in a bad situation for leaving the kids alive. We left a clue for the organization to suspect us"  
"What's that got to do with this? You could have told them, that the kids don't have to be eliminated"  
"Unfortunately, there's a guy who wants us dead. To people like us, who could get eliminated at anytime, those suspicions lead to death. To avoid being killed we need to kill the kids. But we can't do that. So there's only one option… It's inevitable that you will be exposed to the organization. So you two should live so the organization focuses on you. Then they won't have time to be suspicious of us"

So they wanted to use us as a decoy. It would make it easier to find out any information I needed but it would put Master at risk.

"We want to know about your organization"  
"We don't know for sure. Information isn't given to low level members like us. Even if we knew we wouldn't tell you"

Why you little brat. Alphas are always so stubborn.  
"Our hands are tied. We are only warning you because our lives are at stake. We have questions to ask you guys, but we're holding them in. Honestly, informing the organization about you two is the best way to get away from the organization radar"  
"I see. We should both get what's best for the both of us.

Pulling out a card I tossed it at him.  
"Contact me here from now on. I hope you don't contact the students any more… And we want the phone you stole"

The bigger one chucked me the phone.  
"Let's go" Master told me as he turned and walked away.  
"Excuse us" I said before turning to follow Master.

I fell into pace behind master. It was the only way to keep my body moving.  
"Frankenstein. I want to know something."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"I wanted to know this since I came into this world"

What could have master so puzzled?  
"I thought it over and over, but couldn't find the answer. Is it Kimchi or Pickled radish… that goes well with ramen?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Shinwoo says it's Kimchi, but Ikhan says it's pickled radish…but I can't figure it out"

I saw shocked but not at the same time. Master could be like a child sometimes.  
"Shall I make a bowl"  
"You can make ramen?"

The way he said it was like a kid getting a present. It made me feel a little happy inside that I could do this for master.  
"Yes"

After a quick stop to the shop he headed back home. I kept us on the ground not knowing if my legs would hold up. Needing a distraction I decided to talk instead of waiting till we got home"

"What do you think about what they said?"  
"Well. I'm not sure. But I'm sure they were telling a lie"  
"A lie"  
"They contacted us for something bigger than just their lives. Big enough for me to sense strong will from them…"  
"Master. Was it a mistake to accept their offer? It won't be easy from now on. Human are different from what you used to know a long time ago. For now, I don't even have any info on them. After you disappeared, I laid low myself… How you disappeared. Why you disappeared. Everything wasn't clear so I had to hide and stay low. Because of that I don't have any information that you need right now…"

I had failed master again.  
"Frankenstein"  
He turned his head to look at me.  
"I believe in your Decisions. Whatever it is, under any circumstances I will always trust you"

What was this? Did master really trust me that much?  
"Master"  
"Let's go"

Right… He trusted me through all this time and I …. Trusted and waited for him. He who is always consistent.  
I felt lighter as I smiled. The rest of the way home I didn't feel one tremor.

My phone buzzed as I set down the last dish for Master.  
"You called sooner than expected. I didn't expect to hear from you for a while. Did you want to check if I answered?"  
"I didn't know I'd be calling so soon either"  
"What do you want?"  
"Remember the girl you met earlier"  
"I remember"  
"Her code name is Marie. She wouldn't have come forward even if Jake was wounded. But this time, she's out looking for you in person. No Idea why, but the focus seems to be on you alone, not the organization we were after. It's also suspicious that she's moving on her own… She may be on her own but watch out. She is totally different from Jake"

"You're too kind to give me all this information"  
"I'm not doing this because I like it. Don't wander around and get caught"

He hung up. What was it with Alphas and hanging up. I turned to master.  
"They are on the move"  
My eyes caught on the fact that Master hadn't started his meal.  
"Master, what's wrong? Why won't you eat?"

I put both Kimchi and Pickled radish there so he wouldn't have trouble deciding. Did I do something wrong.  
"I'm waiting for it to double"

Once the shock wore off I spoke.  
"I'll go get ready"

Turning I left for my lab. I just made it in when I collapsed. Dark energy slicing up the floor and shredding my shirt. I let myself collapse, liking the feeling of the cold floor beneath me. I needed to pull myself together. This would become a yearly thing now that Master was back. I needed to have better control.

Gathering my arms under me and pushed up. They trembled slightly before giving in and sending me back sprawling to the ground. Why after all this time was I so weak. Me, the human who could go toe to toe with noble leaders, Bound to the noblesse.

I stood on shaky legs and made my way to the corner cabinet. I pulled out a small red box which contained a single needle. I had hoped never to use this one. This would make next month's heat a bad one. But Master needed me and I would not fail him again.

Grabbing it and injected it into my shoulder. It felt like ice swept my body turning it numb as it worked its way through my body. As the numbness took over, the shakes left me.

Once I could stand I left the room and headed to get ready.

We watched from the roof looking into the building where master had woken up. Marie was in there killing some people that by my guess were the ones to take Masters coffin.

"Master, Shall we move now?"  
"Nothing has changed. Taking a life to fulfil the goal"  
"Master"  
"Let's go back"

I bowed slightly and moved to make our way home. Master followed because if he was to lead he would get lost. Master had no sense of direction.

We were only part of the way back when I saw the other two. I landed near them wanting to know what they were up to.  
"Why are you guys here"  
The short one all but shouted.  
"We were checking the parameter just in case"  
"I told you to stay low. Did you already forget?"  
"Thank you for your kindness"

Master moved then walking between the two of them to look over the city.  
"What"

"I have a question for you"  
Drawing the smaller ones eyes as the larger of the two watched Master.  
"You ask too much"  
"Don't answer if you don't feel like it"  
"Let's hear it"

"You guys and other members accused us for stealing a coffin. I want to know about the matter"  
"Why would you guys want to know that?"  
"We want to know the reason that caused us all this trouble"  
"That's all. We're after the guys who stole something that belongs to the organization. Then we met you and got confused by bumping into such powerful guys like you. We thought you stole it"  
"That something is the coffin?"  
"That's right"  
"Why did they steal the coffin?"  
"We don't know what they wanted nor do we know who they are… But Marie captured one alive, so we'll find out soon. This one isn't like the one we had. That scumbag was just a carrier"

If I ask them how they got Master's coffin, they could get suspicious. I shouldn't push too far.  
"That's what has been troubling us. It's only a matter of time before they find out those guys have nothing to do with you and you guys are wandering around like this… If Marie or the others see you"

He was about to continue when Master walked back towards me. He was obviously done here. Chucking a card at the short one and watching as he caught it.  
"What's this?"  
"It's a safe house. You'll find the location and the key there"  
The bigger one finally spoke up.  
"Safe house? You guys know the location and you think we will feel safe there?"  
"Better if you don't need it, but won't hurt you have one just in case. Think of it as returning the favour… Excuse us"

Turning, I followed after Master.

A few minutes later Master came to a stop.  
"The human world has changed a lot, but there are some things that haven't changed. Perhaps it's not only the humans"

Poor master. It must be so hard to be here. It wouldn't be just to do with the years passed while he was asleep. It would be the different land completely.

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes"  
"I want to be alone for awhile"  
"But…"  
I couldn't find it in myself to argue.  
"Yes, Master"

I jumped away and in a few seconds I could only just glimpse Master. I followed him at a distance because just like I thought, Master looked lost.

The children had just left the house leaving a mess. I let out a sigh trying not to think how many days in a row they had come over. This time they had brought games which involved the loser getting flicked. I felt bad about losing but at the same time I wouldn't have been able to of delivered the punishment if it had been the other way around. Human children were too fragile.

I moved around the house picking up trash first then wiping down the table and chairs. How do they manage to get crumbs right at the back. I had just put away the broom when my phone rang.

"Hello"  
"Rai, we haven't seen you for a while. The three of us are here together and we all miss you so much. You have to come we will be waiting at…."  
I almost missed the address as I looked to Master. He was already standing up and heading for the door.

It was good luck that night had fallen as we didn't bother to hide our jumps to the roof.  
"The call from Shinwoo didn't sound right. They were with us a while ago. He shouldn't have talked like that. And talking to me as if he was talking to you, Master… I think they are in Danger"  
I felt Master's energy take on a slight anger.

My eyes narrowed in on two figures on the roof looking like they were about to fight. One was shorter and the other was Marie. We arrived just in time to hear him shout.

"Not just subjects you guys can use and get rid of"  
Marie didn't seem bothered by his shouts.  
"No. You are our consumables. You are failures that we can use and throw away any time we want"

I couldn't stand to just listen any longer.  
"I don't like how that sounds"  
"What is that man doing here? Does it have something to do with the kids here?"

He turned to me.  
"Listen. The organization's facility is at the basement here. The kids are in danger"  
So the kids are in trouble.

"I'll stop her. You two get down there"  
"You can't fight her on your own" I told him. Just looking at him made that clear.

"That's funny, M-21 you didn't come to your senses. You think a failed subject like you can stop me? Not even for a minute. This situation tells me that you know these two. Now, I understand why you interfered whenever we tried to kill the kids. Were you watching them? You're pathetic. To trust them and plan this. If you thought they could fight me, you're a fool"

She really did not just off handily say my master couldn't take her.  
"There's no time for this. I don't know if the kids are still alive. I think my colleague is blocking Jake but… Help my colleague please"

"Frankenstein"  
I turned my eyes on master as he walked forward, his aura filling the air. He has had enough of these people.  
"Yes"  
"I'm going in"  
"Yes, Master"  
Master looked to the now named M-21.  
"Lead the way… You said we don't have time"  
M-21 glanced at me.  
"You really ok?"

I gave a small nod and watched as he took off.

Marie started to move.  
"You can't get away like that"  
I move to block her path.  
"I guess I'm your match"

She sent a glare my way after the shock of my appearance war off. She spun sending a kick at my head. I lent back just enough to avoid it.

"You're not as good as you said you were"  
She kept coming at me with slightly fast attacks but always aiming for my head or chest. It was such an alpha thing to only go for the killing blows. She seemed lost in thought for a second so I struck out. I sliced up her right arm as best I could with my power sealed.

"You're good, I'll give you that. You're not like anyone I've dealt with"  
Her arm bubbled and her veins became more prominent.  
That's…

"It's been awhile since I've met someone that made me transform"  
Her arms were now black with bladed spines protruding from them.

"It'll be different from now"

I jumped back as she leapt. She was faster now, but I had dealt with worse. I Leant to the side to dodge a head strike as she started speaking.  
"What's wrong? Where's all that confidence you had? You're not smiling anymore"

It would not be easy. That speed and power had enhanced a great amount after she transformed. Not to mention the tremors were back. They were small but had been getting worse with each passing second.

 _'Frankenstein'_ _  
_ _'Master?'_ _  
_ _'I approve of you to break the seal that is oppressing your power'_ _  
_ _'I, your Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel order you, to destroy the enemy that stands in front of you'_

"Yes Master"  
I let the Dark spears power flow and couldn't help but grin.

She glanced to her arm, where I could feel the dark energy still there.  
"What's wrong? Your arm didn't heal? I doubted you at first, but now I can tell from your response. Want to know why?"

"Everything about you guys… It all started from me"  
She looked shocked.

"What… What … do you mean?"  
I smiled at her.  
"I was approved to break the seal of my power by Master, so I became a little emotional, talking like that… That's it"

I dropped as my knees gave out. She tried to dash forward but I raised my hand.

"This is annoying"  
Dark energy shot from me in spikes even as she was sliced up from the energy coming from me. The spikes rained down on her. Slicing right through her, finishing the job. I pulled my power in but a sudden tremor had some of it slipped out and all I could do was watch it wrap around her and devour her.

It tugged back easier after that and with trembling limbs I Managed to stand and make my slow progress down to Alpha… Master. It is Master.

I was halfway there when Masters power flared. Pulling what remaining strength I had, I broke into a run. I should have been there by now so Master didn't have to. I fell down the elevator shaft and landed with a thump. Not my most graceful jump.

I straighten my clothes and took in the sight. M-21 was screaming while crying near a caved in roof. I could feel traces of his friend from within. I walked somewhat into the room but stayed a good distance away from Master and the children.

"Master, I have finished the job"  
He looked at me with furrowed brows.


	5. Facility

I had gotten M-21 to take the kids above ground as I called for an ambulance. I had told them that i've seen a hit and run and the location of the kids. Once they were above ground and I thought I had a descent control over my powers for a few minutes I looked them over. We all retreated to the roof tops when we saw the ambulance coming.

Once I was sure the kids were safe, I lead the way home. Once inside, Master took his spot by the window.

"Master, the students are all in hospital by now. None of these wounds were life-threatening. Ikhan and Yuna's were minor, but Shinwoo was hurt the most. One arm was broken and several ribs were fractured, but it won't be a problem once those are healed… Master. When they wake up, how will you"

"It'd be better if they don't remember"

"Yes, Sir"

I started on making master his tea before turning to M-21.

"I'd like to ask one more favour. Could you keep Master Company while I go attend to something?"

Finishing up the tea I placed it in front of Master who had taken his seat on the lounge.

"I'll be back soon Master"

I didn't glance back, even though I could feel Master's eyes following me.

I went past the lab and into the training room I had built. This one was designed to keep the Dark Spear power hidden. As soon as the door closed I let myself drop. I had hoped the extra injection would last the rest of this heat but it appears not.

I let myself relax into the cold floor as best I could while dark energy whipped around me. Biting my lip to keep my cries in. It didn't matter that I was alone, I would not cry out. I put all my focus into keeping up my mental barrier between Master and myself.

Master could make this better.

No he couldn't, I would hurt Master.

Rolling over I let thoughts drift up of Master. Why had master lost so much power that he'd needed to sleep? His missing seal proved that. Could I replicate the seal that the lord had made? After this I would see to it. Anything that that lord could do, would just have to do with power. He had been cunning but he had too much power to do anything small and fancy.

About an hour later I felt the tremors going down to manageable levels. Finally this was over for a few weeks. I hoped for those few weeks to be quiet.

Sitting up I looked around the once clean white room that now have dark energy patches on the walls and floor. I would deal with this later. Pushing myself up on now strong legs and left the room not looking back.

I made a quick stop into my room to change before heading to see Master and M-21. Master still sat at the lounge but with a now empty cup. Picking the cup up and sparing M-21 a glance, who still stood leaning against the wall.

Once Master had a fresh cup of tea, I turned to M-21.

"I want to thank you."

"We lured the kids in the first place. If we didn't, this wouldn't have happened to the kids"

"Still, if you didn't go through all that, the kids wouldn't have made it"

"I'm more curious about who you are. Marie and Jake were aces within the organization. They were top agents of the assassin team and carried out missions. They are assassins. They were so powerful that they can easily handle a few troops. I knew you two were strong but I didn't expect you to get rid of them that easily and the organization doesn't seem to have information on you"

"I asked out of curiosity but I know you won't tell me. Don't make excuses"

"I appreciate you saying that. I won't tell you that but I won't hide it either"

"No, I don't intend to dig it up if you want to keep it hidden. Unlike you, I will tell you anything that you want to know.

"Marie could transform more than you"

"Of course. I was a failed experiment while Marie and Jake were a success"

"Success?"

"Yeah, that's what they were. A success created from the organization's technology. They were a success created from data gathered from sacrifice of subjects like me and my colleagues. Speed, power, healing ability and destructive power are way better than mine. I don't know how many of them are out there. I only met those two. I know that Marie and Jake were on the assassin team only because Jake told us"

His power flickered as his nails shaped into long claws.

"This is all I can do. I couldn't do this at first. But as time passed, I was able to transform this much"

"How many like you are out there?"

"None, now. The organization has many testing Facilities. I don't know how many subjects like me are out there. My colleagues and I stayed in one place. M-1 to M-100. Over the long bio-experiments. Over years and years just me and M-24 survived"

I didn't want to push any longer so I turned to Master.

"Master, will you go to the hospital?"

It wasn't Master who spoke but M-21.

"I feel sorry for the kids"

"I'm sorry about you friend. He sacrificed himself and stalled time… If he didn't"

"That dude won't regret it. He always had a soft spot for kids. He used to say… That he probably had little brothers before he became a subject. Even he can't remember the name of his brother"

"You were sent here to locate the coffin?"

"Yeah. We came here to locate the coffin that was stolen from the organization. Seeing that they sent the two of us I'm sure it wasn't anything important. If it were something important, Top agents would have been on the mission. Not us"

There's a possibility that they didn't know Master was asleep in there.

"If you two were on the mission, what about the other two?"

"They came because we weren't making any progress in the mission. They were on a mission nearby so that's why they came to check on us. That's why Dr. Crombell started to show interest"

"Dr Crombell?"

"Yes. He's known to be the best in Experimenting with genes. All I know is that he's in a quite high position in the organization. He conducted our tests, too. When Jake didn't heal fast, the doctor started to take interest in that"

"So where is this Dr Crombell"

"There's a facility not far from here. He's there because of some experiment. You're not…"

"It's bad if people interested in us. They should know that you are missing by now. If people have knowledge about this incident it could happen again anytime. Plan everything thoroughly and systematically… Moreover… the kids could be in danger again"

"Hey, don't you think you're being a bit hasty? Even if it's a branch in Korea, you shouldn't look down on the troops there"

He seemed to consider something then grinned.

"Sorry. I got worried over nothing"

"If this Crombell is in a high position, it's likely that he didn't report this to his superiors. That's why I want to eliminate him before he leaves"

"That's right. But don't assume you can get rid of him that easy. He is an executive, you know. The organization will not let him be exposed to danger"

"You're right. Did he bring bodyguards?"

"I didn't check it out. But Marie came with him so he may not have any other body guards"

"We don't have a choice either way. I'd like the location and details of the building"

"No, that's not necessary. I will be going with you"

"You up for it?"

"Though it's only one branch, I wouldn't miss a chance to destroy it. Above all… I might find documents on my colleagues"

It was late afternoon and we stood looking down at the union building. We had spent the day gathering information and a quick stop into the hospital to see Masters friends.

"The people that are in the building except the organization's facility are all ordinary people. They have nothing to do with the organization. They can control the inside of the building and surveillance is tight, which is a good cover for hiding the branch.

"Where will you break in? I think it's better to use the other floor windows and not the roof top. That way, we can use the elevator"

We all jumped down following Master as we headed for the front door.

"What are you doing? You're really walking through the front door?"

"It's Master's decision"

"Hey, but still"

"I don't think the front door is a good choice. But I only follow Master's decisions. More over… I think this is for you"

"What?"

"Wouldn't you feel better, if you walked through the front door?"

We made it into the building. But I almost let out a laugh when Master turned amused at see the automatic door for the first time.

It was closing time and I felt Master's disappointment when leaving people kept the door opened.

Soon enough no one else seemed to be coming.

"Let's go now" M-21 said. He seemed to be in more of a rush and I wasn't surprised when Master lessened.

"The Elevator that goes underground isn't at the lobby. It's inside there"

M-21 led the way to an elevator that had looked similar to any other. How can anyone work in sure a drab place?

"This is it?"

"Yes. But something's not right"

"It's too quiet?"

"They would have known even before I entered the building. But seeing no movement at all, it's just not right"

"Then… we will know when we get in"

We rode the elevator down and M-21 sliced through the door. We walked out only to be met with a solid grey emergency door.

"Why is this door closed? It shouldn't be closed…"

"What's wrong?"

"This door locks from the outside and can't be open from the inside. So it's not normally used"

"Having this door closed, does it mean that it's blocking something from coming out?"

"Yes. But usually it's not to capture enemies but to stop the workers from running away. When there's a lock-down, it includes everyone that works in this branch"

M-21 opened the door and we were met with an empty corridor.

"No one here. F4 should have the strongest security.."

"We'll find out when we get to the control room" I told him.

It showed that M-21 knew this place well or that all Union had all the same looks, as M-21 didn't make a wrong turn. When we made it to the room we were met with coloured screens.

"From here, we could see the building with the cameras but all the monitors and cameras are disconnected. Something here just doesn't feel right…"

"We can't just leave like this. Let's go to the lab and check it out"

Maybe I could look through the files and see what they had gotten up to. Though, I could already guess that they wouldn't help. I had already seen what they could do to modify humans.

M-21 had turned and left. He didn't talk till we were in the elevator.

"I think a total lock-down was ordered"

"A lock-down"

"Branches are locked down for various reasons, but this one doesn't seem normal. They must have acted quickly, in case the location was revealed because of me. The place isn't cleaned up yet. That means whatever happened, it hasn't been long. In the end, the organization takes care of all the evidence"

At that point the doors opened and I got the scent of blood. Blood was sprayed up the walls and covered the floor. We walked a few steps when I heard the click of a gun. I stepped in front of master and caught the bullets.

"Simon"

"M-21"

"You betrayed the organization. Why did you come back?"

"Betray? The organization used us and eliminated us when we became useless. You call me a traitor?"

I dropped the bullets and looked at the bleeding man.

"What happened?" M-21 asked.

"It was Crombell"

"Crombell did this?"

"Not just me. Everyone at this branch was attacked"

"But why…"

"You know why Crombell came here, right? I'm not sure, but he wanted to check on the experiment that was going on here. Right. And it seems that experiment was quite interesting to him. He wanted to keep that to himself. Even if it meant killing everyone that took part"

M-21 seamed to know what he was talking about.

"Doctor ordered me to close this place saying that the researchers betrayed the organization. So I had to lead my team and follow orders. We eliminated all the workers here, as told. Then we were to be eliminated as well. In order to collect data for the new subject"

"New subject?"

"Crombell and his workers here created one. My men didn't stand a chance against that subject, and everyone was wiped out. I Never thought a small branch like this would create a such monster"

"Where's Crombell?"

"He left a long time ago"

I thought about leaving but something made me think better of it. No it wasn't a thought, but a feeling that I should Stay with my master.

"M-21, if you ran away from the organization to live, get out of here quick. I blocked the door. But that monster will get out soon"

M-21 let out a small growl.

"No one seems to be alive here. Crombell is the only one that knows about you… so you're done here"

It wasn't me who spoke but Master.

"But you have business here"

"Yer, but there's no chance I will find anything I need. It's too risky to check it out…"

"Lead the way"

The dying man couldn't let us go in peace.

"I did you a favour by telling you to run away but you didn't listen. You can't even put a scratch on the monster with your power"

M-21 turned on him.

"I decide whether to run away or not"

"There's nothing you can get from here. All the documents here have been destroyed and all saved servers are gone by the Emp. If you want anything at all try the computers at the main lab. I couldn't activate the Emp there"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I don't know… think of it as a change of heart before I die…"

As we walked, I killed any cameras I felt, not wanting my Master to be caught. The closed we got to the main lab the more bodies we saw. I had seen a lot worse and part of me wanted to examine them.

We halted slightly in front of thick metal doors that had been pulled and folded open. Once inside the room we were met with the sight of a guy sitting cross legged surrounded by bodies.

"Hey… look who's here."

I was more curious then shocked. He looked some what like the vampire that had been with Jake and Marie.

"You… no way…"

"I'm so happy to see you. Never thought I'd see you so soon M-21"

"What happened to you?"

"Why? It's strange? Because I'm not in the crap body you guys created? Welcome, anyways…but where's that big guy? You two were a couple. What happened? Did Jake kill him?"

"You asshole"

"I'm right. What a pity. I wanted to kill him myself"

The vampire laughed as M-21 charged. It dodged back and struck out at m-21. It looked like it was faster and a lot stronger then M-21. I moved slightly but master stuck his hand up slightly in a halt motion.

M-21 was now on the ground with the vampire's foot on his chest.

"I'm disappointed. This is all you got. I lived like a stupid animal because of guys like you?"

"We gave you a chance. You're the one that deceived..."

"SHUT UP"

To get his message through the vampire stomped on M-21. M-21 let out a gasp and a cough of blood but that was all. He had a nice pain tolerance by the looks of it.

"I remember the first time we met. You guys were so fast it freaked me out. Too fast for my eyes to chase you, and the guns were useless. But now I see you're nothing… There was a reason, why you were disposed of. I learned something later on. That you were useless disposed subjects here, right?"

"You…"

"But I am thankful. Thanks to subjects like you who died, I was able to get all this power"

M-21 lashed out slicing almost cleanly through the vampire's ankle. The vampire flipped away, not looking fazed at all.

"Good, Good. You being desperate makes me want to kill you even more. I don't have to use this to kill you, but I will show you my new power"

The vampire changed and I didn't get why he would have adaptations like that. Why would you want tentacles with lots of spikes? M-21 struck out in a lung. His eyes widened and he jumped back seaming to have a little resistant as he pulled his hand free. The whole in the vampire's chest healed before our eyes.

"That tickles… Don't think you can kill me like this"

I stood silently as M-21 dodged the vampire's attacks. He did pretty well till he went in for a strike. He was stabbed in the back by one of the roped spikes.

"Are you glad I'm not attacking harder? This is why I shouldn't take my time."

The vampire picked M-21 and tossed him. I watched the vampire play with M-21 like a cat would a mouse. Slicing up here before moving away. He pulled M-21 head back with a grip on his hair.

"What's wrong? You can't believe I have this much power? Me, who you hated so much. When I became a monster thanks to you, the big guy's mind merged with mine. You're looking for names. I was shocked. I thought you'd have a bigger goal, but that was it? Something only trash would think of"

M-21 shot the vampire a glare.

"You look mad now. Does anything happen if you give me that look?"

Using the grip on M-21's hair the vampire slammed him into the wall.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO TO ME? YOU PIECE OF…"

The vampire drove home what he was saying with hits. On the last hit, he sent M-21 into the wall.

The vampire turned to us.

"It's your turn soon. You will suffer, too. Don't cry from the pain…"

He turned back to M-21.

How dare her say that. He would not lay one finger on my Master.

As the Vampire moved in so did my Master. I moved with him stopping the Vampire with a single hand. I glanced back at Master but he was looking at M-21/

"Don't get me wrong. The reason is that I couldn't tolerate his rude attitude towards me"

Master kept looking at M-21.

"You're not weak"

"What"

"The source of your power is not light"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Master" I whispered not stopping s it wasn't my place but I didn't want him to do what he was about to.

I could only stand there watching as Master raised his hand wiping some of the blood off M-21's face before raising it to his own.

I could feel the change in the air even before Master spoke.

"Awaken"

M-21's energy changed from that of a human to a werewolf. Not just his energy but his appearance to. Fur covered his arms and back. His claws didn't have that fragile look anymore.

"This is the power you possess. Show your enemy what kind of being you are.

As if following Master's orders he charged. The tables how now turned with M-21 delivering hit after hit. The Vampire struck out once rapping those ropes of spikes around M-21 but it had no effect. With a little fear of power the human werewolf broke free.

With one last final hit M-21 sent the Vampire into the ground crushing him and allowing the rubble to fall on top of him.

M-21 seamed to come out of his trance after that. He looked at his now human hand with amazement.

His eyes turned on Master.

"I got that power from a deal I made with you, didn't I? Does that mean I will now have to serve you"

I looked to Master to see if he wanted me to explain it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't made a deal with you"

"What? If there was no deal, how did I release all that power?"

"that was the power hidden inside you. I just used your blood to show it to you"

"That power was inside me"

"Whether you can find it once more rests on your will"

"Master, we should hurry. This place will be flooded with people soon"

I took in M-21 as he sure there was nothing left of this lab.

"Were going" Master said as he turned for the door. He didn't move even once I got into my place by his side. I turned slightly to see M-21 had not joined us.

"What are you doing?"

He turned and I could see his confusion.

"Master is waiting for you"

He turned and stared right at Master. I felt my instincts rise Master was mine. He shouldn't be looking at him like that.

I pushed that down and smiled,

"How long are you planning on making Master wait?"

I smiled when he fell into place behind me.


	6. Ring

The three of us were in the lounge, Master sat with a fresh cup of tea that I'd just made. My eyes moved to look at M-21 who was leaning against the wall.

"Do you have any plans? If you need a place to stay, why not stay here?"  
"What"  
He's eyes glared at me like he expected me to back down. When I didn't he let out a breath.

"I know about you guys, so you want to lock me up"

What was he on about? Why would I want to lock him up? That would just make more work for me. What did I do to make him think like that?  
"What do you mean? Why do you think we would lock you up?"  
"Cut the crap. I know where you guys live and you would want to prevent that from getting out. I would have made the same choice as you?"

Did he really think that I would keep him here just for that. If I really wanted to I could just wipe his mind but I was pretty sure I wouldn't need to.  
"I offered you a place to stay because I didn't think you had anywhere to go"  
"Stop it. So, you're saying that it's my Choice to stay here or not? You want me to believe that?"  
"Yes"

"Let's say you're telling the truth… Why would you trust me?"  
I smirked at him.  
"And what makes you think I trust you"

I watched with great satisfaction as the alpha froze.  
"My trust isn't important. Only Master's decisions matter. If you decide to stay here, I have an offer to make you. I manage a school and it has private security. It's managed by the school to protect the students from any incident that might happen to them. Of course managed by ordinary people so don't get me wrong"

"You want me to work there?"  
"It'll be a nice change for you"  
He sent a glare me way and I sent one back while trying to keep it light.  
"I don't think I have a choice here"  
"Nothing's for free you know"

My phone going off had us all looking at it. Pulling it out of my pocket I held it to my ear.  
"Chairman is Rai there"

I Held the phone out to master.

"It's Shinwoo"

I flinched but couldn't say anything when Master held up the phone upside down. It took a few moments for master to place the phone down before standing up.

"Master, where are you heading?"  
"Shinwoo wants to meet me"  
"Pardon?"  
"He said he's bored"  
I quickly hurried to open the door for Master. He wasn't waiting for me so I guessed he wanted to go by himself.

"Have a good time Master"  
He nodded and left.

After I got M-21 settled into one of the spare rooms, I went about giving the house a clean. Why did dust always have to get everywhere?

Five hours later I found myself knocking on a hospital room door.

"Come in"

I entered to a shout from the children.  
"PRINCIPAL LEE"

They turned their eyes to Master.  
"You should have told us you came with the chairman, Rai" Shinwoo told Master.

"We didn't come together"  
"Oh? Then you should have just come together as Rai only just got here"  
"Not even 10 minutes ago" Yuna added in.  
"What? He received your call and headed out five hours ago…"  
"What? Five hours?"

I tried not to grown. Master got lost again. I really shouldn't be surprised but I had hoped it wouldn't take him five hours to get here.  
"How is everyone?"  
"A lot better but they said that Shinwoo needs to wear a cast for a while longer. When is the break ending? It's too boring here"  
"To hear that from Shinwoo. You must be quite bored. The break should be ending within the week"  
"Really"  
"Yes"

They all seemed to perk up until Ikhan spoke up.  
"Then, does that mean the murderer has been caught?"

All eyes fell on me.  
"Although there hasn't been an official announcement yet, it seems the prime suspect for the murders committed suicide"  
"Suicide"  
"Yes. I was told from a friend of mine who works as a police detective"  
"Was that person really the Murder? It might not be the person"  
"All of the evidence points to him being the suspect. They said that he was mentally ill and didn't have accomplices"

I watched as they relaxed. It made part of my happy that the children weren't anxious any spent the rest of hospital visit was spent filled with the children talking among themselves. It still amused me that Master could get away with not talking the whole time.

On the way back Master took the lead and headed up to the roof tops. He paused, looking over the city. It must be quite different to see the sunset behind the city compared to the woods outside his window long ago.

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes"  
"This world has changed"  
"You were asleep for a long time"  
"Humans are incredible"

We stayed in silence for a while longer before he spoke.

"The children have something I do not"  
"Master"  
"They said that if I had one. I wouldn't have gotten lost"  
"I just need to call"

Is he really talking about a mobile? He is so new to this world that I didn't think he would want one just yet.  
"M…My apologies, Master. I will prepare a phone for you immediately"

I glanced back as M-21 spoke."Hey. I need one too"  
"What"  
"I threw mine away earlier because it could be tracked"  
"You"  
"Just advance it from my salary, if you don't want to pay for it"  
"No, I can't do that. I will buy you one"

It was night fall by the time we got home. M-21 headed up to his room while Master took his spot on the couch. I thought about how to approach this situation. How do I tell Master about next month?

When he sighed I froze. He sat down his tea and turned his eyes on me.  
"Frankenstein"  
"Yes, Master"  
"What is it you wish to tell me?"

I knew Master could have just picked it out from my head if he wanted to. I was grateful that he allowed me to tell him instead, but still explaining what was going to happen would be tough without that. Going into heat is a completely foreign concept to nobles. There isn't anything close to it in the noble world.

"Master in about three weeks time I will have to spend some time away from here"  
His eyes looked right into mine.  
"It to do with my human needs… I will return to your side as soon as I am able to after that"

He turned his eyes back to his tea before nodding. I knew he could tell I wasn't telling him everything but it let me relax knowing that he wouldn't push me into sharing.

"If you need anything just call out" I turned after receiving a nod.

The next morning I dropped M-21's new suits off to him. It hadn't taken me long to sow all seven of them. I trusted no one else apart from myself, to make clothes for people working or living with me. M-21 had seemed shocked at them being ready so quickly but hadn't said anything.

I moved on to my lab just in time to take my morning injection before heading off to see Master.

"Master it is time to get dressed for school"  
He nodded and stood making his way to the dressing room. I opened the door for him and could help but keep my eyes on him as he sat down. It would be so nice to go sit down at his feet and rest my head against him. To let a Alpha take care of me.

I shock myself slightly. Not alpha, Master. I turned closing the door and headed off to make Master his tea. I needed to hurry up and get a grip on myself.

It was closing time for the school the next day when I call M-21 to my office. I had seen from my window the commotion and read the reports about the car in my school. He stood there straight backed as I continued to work through my never ending paperwork.

"How's work"  
"Not so bad"  
"I heard about the incident during lunch time"  
I slipped my glasses off and fixed my eyes on him.

"Keep up the good work. Just don't end up killing anyone"

I tried not to smirk when his eyes went wide.  
"Well, I'm sure you know what you're doing"

He relaxed  
"Sure"

"How about we head home, Master is sure to be waiting for us"  
I set about packing up and giving my desk a quick tidy before we headed off. I tried my best to ignore everything that we passed. To not let my eyes linger on anyone or let my body tense at any of the young children I saw. I knew M-21 was trained to pick up on any change in body language so it was a good test for me.

When we walked in the door I knew something was wrong right away. There were five pairs of shoes by the door.

I froze as I saw the children. So much food on the table. Already there were crumbs on the floor. My eyes first went to Master. His eyes met mine before he turned his gazed away. It saw if to say this is not my doing. These were Master's friends. I had to treat them nicely. I was not allowed to kill them.

I smiled at them.  
"Sui came today with you today"  
Sui looked out of place but she answered.  
"Oh.. yes"

"Chairman could you bring us some cups"  
"Of course Shinwoo"  
Stupid alpha brat thinking he can get anything he wants.

I took of my jacket setting it on the counter before heading for the kitchen to wash the growing number of cups in the sink. M-21 joined me leaning on the counter.  
"Would you like some help"  
"That's ok. I've got it. I will protect and serve Master and his house"

I will not harm Master's friends. I will not scare Master's friends.

Once the kids left I set about cleaning up. I was glad I had been able to keep most of the mess to one room. It was while I was in the mists of cleaning that I noticed something, even though M-21 had only just moved in he had somehow started scent marking my Master's house. I was lucky I picked it up now rather than in two weeks. It could have turned into a disaster if I had been closer to my heat.

As it was, I could still feel my head fog a bit. I would have to talk to him about it later but not right now. I went about cleaning the rest of the room up before heading to my room to change into some loose pants and headed down to my training room. I needed to help my Master even if it was only a little bit. It had taken me awhile to complete my plan for what I was about to try but it should work out fine.

I took a breath before focusing on drawing out the power which I used to suppress the Dark Spear. Trying to pull it out and gather it.

' _You… why do you get to live. Frankenstein why only you'_

I gritted my teeth as I did my best to ignore the pain they posted through me and there words.

 _'_ _I… curse you'_

In one push I compressed it and shoved the Dark Spear power back. I could feel myself shake slightly from the aftereffects but I would be worth all this if it helped Master.

A glance around the room told me that I still had a long night ahead of me. It was covered in traces of dark spear. Looks like I would need to fix this room before I could use it again. I guess even the room designed to keep my power from getting out has its limits.

Master was standing up in the lounge when I arrived up stairs. Did he find out that I broke the seal… he couldn't of while I was in that room…

"Master" I said bowling.  
"I have made you something"  
I kept my eyes down not wanting to see what he was thinking. I opened the box I help and held it out to him.

"This ring will seal your power. It's not as good as the earring the lord made you but it will help to stop your power from leaking out. I'm sorry that this is the best I can do for you right now. The ring… It's made by the same power which suppress the dark spear. I had no choice but to use my power to create it"

I felt master take the ring and I couldn't help but look up. As he slid it on I felt the power he was leaking fade to just a trickle. It still wasn't good enough.

I watched Master look it over and flinch.  
"Master, are you alright?"

Is the power incompatible with his?  
"Master, please take the ring…"

"It's not my style"  
"Oh, I didn't take that into consideration"

But really there would be no way I could make something which would suit Master with the dark spear.

Master turned from me.  
"I would like some Ramen"  
"Of course Master"

As I turned I let myself breathe out. I tried to hide how a part of me was happy that we had been able to give my Alpha a gift, to help my Alpha and to mark him as mine. He wasn't my alpha but right now I was to glad to disagree with myself.

Notes:

A big thanks to SleeplessForest27 for the beta.


	7. Vampires

Notes: A big thanks to SleeplessForest27 for the beta. 

It was well past first bell when I was interrupted from my paper work by Shinwoo.  
"Shinwoo, I believe class has already started, what brings you here?"  
"Mr Park asked me to take the new students to you"  
"New students?"

I don't remember noting down any transfer students.  
"Thank you. You may go back to class"  
"Yes Sir"

With that he left and my eyes widened at who entered. What where nobles doing here? More to the point what were noble children doing here. Did they find out Master or I am here.

"Are you in charge of this school?"  
It was the smaller of the two though, I could tell it was the older girl in charge.

They aren't asking about me. That means that they don't know who Master or I am yet.  
"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you"  
"Not bad. I feel class in you. The school isn't so bad. I did here it's the best around here"

With how old I am and after living with Master of course I could pull of high class. It would be an insult to Master if I couldn't.

"I'm glad you see it that way"  
I could feel the boy summoning a small amount of power as he looked me in the eye.  
"We are transfer students. Take care of everything that needs to be done"

Was he just trying mind control on me… He used so little power thinking that I'm an ordinary human…If he notices that I'm not controlled by him, he will get suspicious but to even act being controlled by such a child… there's no way around…

"I will do as told. I will arrange all documents necessary"  
"Good"  
"I'll need your names"  
"Regis K. Landegre"  
"Seira J. Loyard"

They took a seat as I went about getting. Masters class was already use to having him in it. It would be slightly more dangerous but it would allow Master to keep an eye on them when I couldn't. It would also give me more insight into what they were doing here.

It was a good thing I had made Master his ring as it would help disguises him but if these nobles were more advanced than they would be able to guess. They hadn't guessed about me, but it had taken me fighting the nobles for them to even guess what I was last time.

The day went quickly and I tried to keep myself focused on work. I was almost glad when the end of day bell went. It was then that I knew it was going to be a long night as well.

There was a knock on my door.  
"Come in"  
I called out already knowing who was there just from the slithers of uncontrolled power I knew to look out for. They didn't talk to me just went and sat on the lounge.

What were they doing here? Did they think that my office was a place that just anyone could come and hangout? They were talking quietly amongst themselves not that my advanced hearing couldn't pick up every word they were saying.

"He was great. Having that much class"  
Seira nodded. Master was the only one I could think of them talking about like that and it seemed that they didn't know who he was. Was it a coincidence that they were here? Then why were they here?

Regis turned his eyes on me as he summoned a bit more power.  
"I need you to do one more thing"  
That little brat was so dead after this. I put on a smile before I spoke.  
"Yes"  
"We will need a place to stay"  
"I have some spare rooms at my place will that do"  
He nodded. We now that made it easier to keep an eye on there.

Walling in with the young nobles I watched the children stop what they were doing. Shinwoo was the first to speak. "How come you guys are here? Sir what's going on" I could feel his Alpha vibes from here. The need to keep theses strangers away from his friends. Why was this little Alpha pulling that in my house.

"Oh, they are the children of an acquaintance of mine. They will be staying with me for a while"  
It wasn't a total lie as I knew some of the older nobles.

The young alpha turned back the nobles.  
"Then, you'll be staying with Rai"  
"IT'LL BE EVEN MORE FUN… WE WILL NEED TO COME OVER MORE OFTEN"

No they really didn't need to come over more often… why must human children be so noisy.

Ikhan was the next on to speak.  
"Oh, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Ikhan nice to meet you. That's noisy guy is Shinwoo, That's Yuna and Sui. Lastly Rai, he lived abroad and came here for the first time not to long ago. We call him Rai but that isn't his real name. His name is… Cadis Etrama Di Raizel"

I watched the nobles go wide eyes at Master. That was the noble equivalent of a human having their mouth open and drooling over some one.

M-21 chose that moment to get home. I tuned out the children's greetings and focused on the tension between the nobles and him. He was better at hiding it then the nobles but there was his slightly stiffened shoulders.

I followed M-21 into the kitchen taking of my jacket as I went to try and show it was ok to relax. It also allowed him to read my body language easier.

His hand shock slightly as he got himself a drink.  
"You must be curious"  
I told him to distracted him from whatever thought were making him worry.  
"Will you tell me if I am?"

Didn't I already tell him just to ask. I smiled trying to show it was fine.  
"Sure. Ask whatever you want to know. Maybe not everything but I am willing to tell you up to a certain point"

His eyes widened like the fact was only just starting to sink in.

The rest of the night past with the children making just as much mess and noise as normal. It wasn't till after the children left that the nobles left to.

I found myself following Master to watch what they were doing. M-21 must of picked up that something was going on as he tagged along. We stood on a rooftop across from the police station and watched them enter. It was M-21 that broke the silence.

"Why are you tailing them? Aren't they your comrades?"  
"Comrades? What gave you that idea"  
"You brought them back"  
"Yes I did but there was a reason for that. I felt that there was a need to watch them closely"  
"That's not the only reason I thought you guys were comrades"

"If I'm not wrong, they are noblesse"  
"Noblesse?"  
Why would he think they are Master?  
"They call themselves royalty and refer to themselves as noblesse… There Vampires"

Why would the nobles take on Master's title what is the Lord thinking. I am so going to make him wish he had never met me. How dare he do this to my Master.

I forced myself to put on a smile as I replied. "I see… so they call themselves nobles now"  
"I would guess that you two are noblesse as well"  
"I'd like to say that what you said was wrong but what you're saying isn't too far from the truth"

Master was THE Noblesse and while I was still human, I was modified to have many of the noble's ability. My connection to Master made me closely linked to the noblesse and in a way I was an extension of my Master's power through the bond.

"I apologize for not being able to tell you everything but I will tell you this. As you've guessed those two are indeed what you would call Noblesse"

"So I was right"  
"But we can't call them our comrades, since we don't know their intentions yet. And the beings you call noblesse are different from vampires"  
"Different?"  
"Yes. The vampires that are known to humans are mutants"  
"What?"

"The ones you call Noblesse do not feed on human blood. They could if they wanted to. Blood has a lot of nutrients after all. Humans can also do the same with animal blood. But noblesse would rather avoid drinking human blood. There are several reasons but one of them is because by taking the blood of someone they can make the other become a subject to them. Most of them try to avoid drinking from humans and other races but there's always some who act however they want. Those who become subjected to them get power instead. The problem is that those that are subjected start feeding on the blood of others as well. And those victims would feast on another. These incidents began to repeat and from theses beings who can't be controlled and starve for blood start to appear"

"And those…"  
"Yes. They are what humans refer to as vampires. The creation of vampires became forbidden"

This brought back memories of before my time with Master. When I was the one who had to go from village to village to kill them and the Nobles never kept an eye on there people.

"I thought that noblesse were vampires. That was the information I got from the organization. That noblesse were at the top of the vampires"  
"It's not as if there is no connection so that's not completely wrong"  
"I should've guessed that they wouldn't give proper information to a low rank like me"

"And lastly"

His eyes locked back on mine and I let him see how serious I was.  
"It seems that the meaning has changed over the years"  
"What has.."  
"Noblesse was not a name for the whole race. Noblesse is referring to only being"  
I turned my eyes on Master.

 **M-21 POV** ****

I was heading back to the house. Work had been the normal boring routine but I was glad for it. Boring meant no one was in danger, that no one would have to get killed.

My eyes picked out a crowed of people up ahead. From all the tension I could scent there was quite a few Alphas up a head and one of them I knew. What was Shinwoo doing near a crowded like that. It was then that I spotted the nobles behind him. The placement of the three made it look like Shinwoo was an Alpha trying to protect a beta or an omega.

One of the guys went to shove him out of the way. Shinwoo struck quickly knocking him to the ground with one hit.

"Who said you could look at my friends like that"  
"You bastard"  
They charged and I watched as Shinwoo didn't hesitate. He moved from one to the next without pause. His movements were better than before. Was it due to his body remembering the life threatening ordeal.

When he was down to the last three frozen guys I stepped in.  
"That's Enough" I let My voice ring out with authority.

It was lucky that Shinwoo was so young or my own Alpha commands might not have one. I made my town lighter next.  
"Don't over do it Shinwoo"  
He pulled back.

"If you want to pick a fight over this incident, Take it up with me. I won't forgive you if you treat my friends like you did today"

I was glad there was no betas around with all the Alpha pheromones that were flying around. Couldn't the kid control himself at all.

Shinwoo walked back to the nobles and I was surprised when Seira held out his bag.

"Why are you here?" Regis asked me as I walked towards them.  
"I was heading back to the house"  
"That's not the question I asked"  
"I don't know what you are talking about"

I told him as I passed him.  
"I am asking what you're doing mingling with humans"  
I felt myself freeze.  
"Did you think I didn't know? From the moment I saw you, I knew that you'd gotten your power from being a human experiment. I just didn't say anything"

So they did know.

"I didn't know what you're doing but I advise you to watch your step. I hate humans like you. No I can't call you human anymore because you gave up being a human just for the sake of power"

I made myself keep walking. I would not let myself think about it just yet. I stepped next to Shinwoo as Seira headed to Regis.

"Are you heading home"  
"Yes, mister"  
"Make sure not to get into anymore fights on the way"

He nodded once and then pulled a look like he wanted to say something. I waited not knowing how to get him to just say it.  
"Mister, you should be careful not to put your scent around the chairman's house. Chairman seams to get annoyed when it did it accidentally once, not that he said anything"

It looks like it's not just the other kids he tries to protect.  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
"Good. I'll see you later Mister"

As I walked through the freshly cleaned lounge room, I took in a deep breath. I had never tried to do this before but I knew I picked up smells better than normal humans did. The only thing I could pick up was the faint fragrance of some type of cleaning product that seemed to be made by the house owner. I couldn't even pick up she children's scent from their last visit.

It looked like the kid had been right. I would have to be more careful in the future.

I headed out to the balcony and looked out at the rising moon. Regis words from earlier drifted to the font of my mind.  
 _You gave up being human for the power._ _  
_How could he think I would do that? Who would give up being human just to gain power? __

"You looked troubled. Did something happen?"  
I cooled my expression and turned on the house owner. Why was I here again? What did I really want from them? Am I here because I don't have any other choice?

"No, nothing's wrong"  
"Those two just went out before you got home"  
"They're busy"  
"I know you find this uncomfortable but there are unavoidable circumstances so I would appreciate it if you understood"  
"You don't have to be concerned about me. You're being plenty considerate by letting me stay here"  
 _  
_


	8. My Noblesse

Frankenstein POV

Even before the children had gone home I could pick up on the fact that something had happened between M-21 and the nobles. From my guess it would have been the nobles fault but M-21 did have a temper so that might have played a part of it. As it was Regis and M-21 were at it again.

"There's one more thing I would like to ask you"  
"What?"  
"Why are you hanging around a human school? What are you planning?"  
"Me"  
"Who else but you?"  
"It's my job"  
"Are you telling me that what you do at the school is your proper job… You expect me to believe what you're saying?"  
"It doesn't matter if you do"  
"Even if what you're saying is true, I don't like your mingling with the humans. If I see anything strange, I won't let it go"  
"Do as you please"

That's it I had had enough of this.

"Stop talking and clean up"  
They didn't move so I let them feel how annoyed I was getting.

"I SAID CLEAN"

They started moving finally but they still kept up there talking.

"I'm only cleaning because the owner of this house feels uncomfortable when the place in unkempt"  
"I am merely cleaning what I have eaten. As a noble, I take responsibility for my actions it is an act of character. Unlike you"  
"Of course you're not like me. I didn't eat. I'm doing this out of my own free will"  
"You speak nonsense. You ate the candy that the human girl gave you. Do you think I wasn't watching?"  
"You are correct. I merely ate what was given to me"  
"So, I'm saying it's your responsibility to clean up"  
"I only ate what she gave me and it was tiny. You're the one who was eating a lot"  
"It was only because the human kept giving it to me"  
"I saw you. He said you needed it to get taller… Maybe that's why you ate a lot"

Well if trying to push them into it didn't work maybe pointing out that others are doing as they are meant to.

"Seira cleans up voluntarily. As the chairman, I am very pleased to have such an exemplary student attending our school"

I turned my eyes back on the other two,  
"By the way, why is he just sitting there and not helping us clean up?"

How dare the little brat look at Master like that. How dare he put me in this situation.

"…Regis, don't worry about it. Concentrate on your…"  
"Nonsense. Did he not eat with us?"

"HE OBVIOUSLY HAS AN OBLIGATION TO CLEAN IT UP"

I watched in shock as master stood up. No he couldn't really be thinking of… Master then started to pick up. How could I let my Master do this? Please Master just kill me for this.

Once the shock of Master helping wore off I quickly went into the kitchen to start making Masters favorite meal. It was the least I could do to make up for Master having to clean up.

By the time I was done, so were the others.  
"Dinner's ready"

Once they sat down the boys started again.

"Don't let your guard down"  
"I would never do such a thing"  
"Don't think this is over"  
"I would never"  
"I don't know why you're acting so brave but you have the wrong idea about us…"  
"Maybe I'm Doing this because I have the right idea?"  
"What?"

Why do they have to start now.

"Don't provoke me. you think I can't use my power in front of humans?"  
"Never thought you would"

The way he's only confronting M-21 and not actually using his power must be due to his belief that we are human. Being reserved with his powers when there is a possibility of injuring humans… There are still those who live by that law.

They continued to glare at each other right through dinner and into the after dinner tea.

"You want me to believe what you said?"  
"That's up to you. Why should I convince you?"  
"You will die"  
"I'm not going to die easily"  
"Why you…"

I watched as Regis started to call on more power in his frustration. His eyes met mine before going back to M-21. A second later his power closed back down.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you"

He eyes were back on mime after getting his message across.  
"And you will forget this entire conversation"  
I smiled at him to reassure him that I was listening.  
"Of course"

He turned his gaze on master and I felt the need to growl. Why was he looking at my Alpha like that.  
"Look at me. You will forget everything that has happened and been talked about here"

All Master did in answer was raze his cup and take another drink.

I watched as the nobles stood up and left. I smirked at how rattled Regis seemed. I waited a while before turning to M-21.

"They wanted to know about the hospital incident"  
"You knew?"  
"The hospital incident is the only big case that would make those two comes here in person"  
Thou I was surprised that they didn't just send a Kertia. It would have been quicker and attract less attention.

"I was expecting it but it became clear when they retracted their power."  
"You knew by them retracting their power?"  
"They think of me and Master as humans. They thought that we'd get hurt if they used their power. So that's why they backed off"  
"So they wouldn't harm humans?"  
"Not everyone does but some don't like to hurt humans. I guess Seira and Regis are one of them"

I stood and looked at Master.  
"Master, Excuse me. I'll go continue on with the experiment"  
"Frankenstein"  
"Yes"  
"I trust you"  
"Leave it to me… no matter what I will make sure you eat the perfect ramen ever"  
"I have faith in you"

I'd just sent M-21 off to bed after his help with the ramen experiments. It had been good to get his opinion on them. It had also been good to up his food intake. I was worried about how little he ate but if I could just keep him helping then it would be one less thing to worry about. But the downside to that was spending time in a closed in room with an Alpha.

A shudder went through me just thinking the word. I'd only be able to keep up these experiments another ten days. After that it would be too much of a risk. I would have to watch myself and make sure never to be in a closed in room alone with him or any other alpha. As long as Master was in the room I could focus on Master and ignore anyone else.

Master was a safe spot due to him being a noble. Not only was he strong enough to keep the others safe. He also didn't put out an alpha scent nor would he pick up on omega scent. But even though Master wasn't a noble didn't stop a small part of me from considering him to be my Alpha.

I felt my body temperature rise at those two words. What would it be like to just give in? To allow Master to care for me like I had seen other Alphas do to Omegas. To watch the genital touches of reassurance or even just the closeness that came from being with your partner.

I knew Master would do things like that if I ever asked him. But it would be wrong of me. Nobles are big on personal space and they rarely touch each other. It would be very unfair of me to ask it of him.

I heard the door open and close but I was just in the middle of typing up the results. I listen to the foot steps. They were light almost like they weren't there and then I checked the bond and sure enough it was Master.

I finished my last line and stood. I bowled slightly.  
"Master, was there something you needed"

He looked at me as if I should know why he was here. He let out a sigh a moment later.  
"You keep calling out to me"  
"Master… I um"

Had I really been linking with Master. I hadn't meant to but now that I thought back to it I had my side open.

"I'm sorry Master"  
I told him as I shut down my side. I must have been subconsciously been trying to seek out my alpha…. No. My Master. It would always be my Master. I must never have an alpha.

A hand on my shoulder had me looking up into Masters crimson eyes.

"Frankenstein"  
The way he said it was as if to ask me what was wrong.  
"Sorry Master I was just thinking. I will try not to disturb you again"

He dropped his hand but didn't move away.  
"Frankenstein. What is wrong?"

I need to get myself back under control but how. Keeping my distance and ignoring it doesn't seem to be helping me make any progress, so maybe giving into it a bit might settle it down.  
"Master can we sit down and have some tea together"

He nodded once and turned I followed after putting my lab coat on the hook.

Master was already on the lounge as I went about making the tea. It was to my luck that the nobles had already gotten home and headed into their rooms. I knew from their routine that they wouldn't leave them till half past six. Nobles had a thing for being punctual.

Once the tea was done I placed both cups on the table before taking my seat next to Master. We sat there in silence. It was something I had grown use to after being on my own for so long, though normally I would be fiddling around in my lab.

Sitting like this was a noble thing but I had learnt to do this back in Lukedonia before Master's disappearance. It was one of the only things Master and I could do together.

"Frankenstein when was the last time you have slept"

… now that I thought back on it. When had been the last time it was before my last heat. If I didn't count dozing lightly in the chair that one time during the start of my last suppressed heat then it was probably before Master had shown back up.

My silence must have been enough of an answer.  
I felt his hand on my shoulder and when I looked at it I saw it had a glove now. He kept his hand there till I compiled with lying down with my head in his lap.

"Master"  
"I have heard from the children that sometimes human who have trouble sleeping sometimes need human contact"

Part of me purred at the contact and wanted more. Wanted his hand to run through my hair, but the other part of me wanted to hid and never come out. Had Master asked the children about this to help me. How could I look them in the face if he had.

It was then that I felt it. Master's hand running through my hair ever so lightly, it was as if he was unsure of himself. I made myself relax and tried to focused on his calming presence and not on the fact that someone was touching me. Touches normally meant pain. That lead to fighting off the Dark Spear.

I took in a deep breath and pushed that thought away. Think only of Master. It didn't take long till Master grow more confident in his actions. It helped me relax more with the steady pace he moved at.

It wasn't long till I found myself drifting off and I knew for the first night in a long time that I wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to me. Who better to guard me then my Noblesse.


	9. Takeo

Master and I sat in the lounge. M-21 would be due home from work soon, so the quiet between me and Master was soon to be disturbed. I was glad to be spending time like this. It made me feel better about last night being able to spend time together in a more noble way.

It was at that point that the door opened and our two Noble guests came in. Though I didn't miss the fact that Regis's steps were louder than normal.

"Judging from your steps, you had an unpleasant incident? You must be very upset to be reacting like this"  
Much to Regis surprise Seira spoke up.  
"That's right. He seems… sulky"  
"SEIRA, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Nobles were so easy to read sometimes. I smiled when Regis took in a breath before he spoke next.  
"Why do you think I'm upset because of him?"  
"Him?"  
Did he and M-21 have another argument?

"Yeah, the guy staying here. I'm not reacting like this because he lied to me. So, don't get me wrong"  
"What do you mean he lied to you?"  
"He said he's staying here because of his mission"  
"Mission?"  
"I heard him talk with his colleagues"  
"He was… With his colleagues?"  
"That's right we caught him with them just a while ago. They said that he was here on a mission"

What was he talking about? Why would he say that M-21 was with colleagues.

"Where… did he go?"  
"I don't know. He went with them"  
I could feel the growl growing in my chest. If something has happen to him I would tare whoever did it to shreds before feeding them to my Lover. I tried not to let anything show as I kept my power down.

I watched as Seira and Regis head to there room. I turned heading for the kitchen to make Master another tea and give us time to think. Should I track him down or should I give him time.

I waited till master had taken a drink before I spoke.  
"Master, what do you think about it? Do you think he came here on a mission?"  
"What do you think?"  
"If he did, I'm sure he had his reasons"  
"You're worried"  
"What? No, not at all. I'm not worried about him. I'm just… Because you let him in. You might go through some troubles because of him… I'm purely worried about you…"

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes"  
"I got it"  
"Oh, ok"  
"Frankenstein, go"  
"Master"

He looked up at me.  
"Go and see what is happening"  
"Of course Master"  
I turned leaving him to his tea. If I was going out for Master then I would have to look my best. 

It hadn't taken me long to find M-21 and the group he was traveling with. There were three others all giving off auras that told me they were modified humans. It looked like they had been ruffling up M-21. Though I couldn't see any lasting injuries it still pissed me off that someone had done that to someone in my care.

I turned to face the new arrival. He lent against a wall as if he really wasn't in the mood to be here.  
"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting"  
"Whatever. I thought it would better to capture you alive then kill you… And I didn't wait that long"  
"That's good"

The alpha in front of me was tall and very stream lined. His long hair alone told me he was either a very poor fighter or an excellent one. I would pick excellent dew to the Alpha aura coming off him was controlled instead of show like a peacock fanning its tails.

"Watching us from here means you can't be up to any good"  
"I know it's not polite to spy on you from here, but what can I do given the situation. But I didn't think I would get discovered"  
"I spotted you when I was away from my team or I don't think I would have found you"  
"That's comforting. Shall we start?"  
"Why not"

I charged only for it to be blocked by the case he held. I had to jump back as he tried to hit me with it. It followed me as he pulled on the chain. So he could attack and defend with that case.

I summoned spikes wanting to see more of what he could do. I shot them at him only for them to be blocked by the case. If he's going to keep using that case then I would have to break it. Leaping up, I slashed out putting more power into it this time. As the dust cleared I could see he now knelt with a sniper in hand.

I moved in quickly because one shouldn't give snipers distance. As I dodged his shots I dashed in closing the distance. He surprised me by swiping out trying to hit me with the gun.

"You're swinging that? You're tougher than you look"  
"You too are stronger than you look"

He fired shot after shot trying to keep me at a distance. He was fast but nothing I hadn't dealt with before. With a quick movement I got under his weapon and struck out only to end up with a gun pointed at my head. I froze in pace as I watched him.

"Change of plans, I can't take you back alive"

I caught the shot in my hand using dark power and I couldn't help but smirk. I moved to dodge the next few shots before. I moved to strike him and watched as he jumped back into the wall. He jumped up to dodge while trying to counter. His speed is making it harder to hit him. But it was half the fun to have a challenge in a fight. It was a pity that much time has passed and his team should be here any minute. I need to leave now.

I used his next few attacks to gain some speed before jumping up and firing a blast of energy at the ground. I used this distraction to leave. I needed to get back to Master and discus what I saw. The Man was stronger then Marie and Jake. If the others are stronger like him… it will be a tough fight. I need to know why M-21 is with them. I can't make a move before I know things for sure.

"I see you were having tea"  
I spoke as I walked into the house.  
"Seira made it for us. She is good at making tea"  
"Oh, Seira made the tea. Thank you for doing such a wonderful thing while I was out. I'm glad I have such wonderful students"

By the time I got back from getting changed they had finished their tea and the nobles had headed off to their rooms. Master stood up when I entered the room and headed to the balcony.

"Master, I found them heading towards the union lab"  
"How was he?"  
"Not so good. I don't know what he has planned but considering the strength of the guy I faced. I doubt he will be able to escape after he accomplishes his objective. Master, What do you plan to do"  
"I will wait a little longer until he finds what he wants"  
"Yes, Master"  
We stood in silence while he looked to the sky.

"Frankenstein there's no tea"  
"Right away Master"

How long would we wait. It was always hard to tell how long a noble meant. There sense of time was very different even from someone who had lived as long as me.

It had been a long day at school. I had had to make excuses for M-21's disappearance and then change the roster around to suit it. There was the added paperwork to try get ahead to help cover my coming absents. Why did everything have to stake up at once.

Looking across the table I saw that Master's tea was almost finished so I stood and grabbed his cup. The cup rattled against the saucer once before I focused on my hand. Placing the cup on the bench I took a couple of breaths and watched as the shaking subsided. It was so early in the month but I had already guessed they would come early I just didn't predict that they would come this early.

After quickly making Master's tea I headed back to the lounge to join Master and Seira there. It was a relaxing silence that fell between us. It showed how mature Seira was that she could sit here like this. All this came to an end when Regis came down the hall.

"Regis"  
I called to him as I picked up the slight smell of gunpowder.  
He didn't reply just sat down next to Seira.

"Regis" she asked.  
"It's nothing. I met those guys from before, so I taught them a lesson"

"The guys from before…"  
"His colleagues"  
"You met him?"  
"No, He wasn't there. Only the guys that took him away where. What a fool to have comrades with no class. I should say something to him when I see him"

To here Regis go on like this even though all they do is argue when they meet, It would see the he is worried that M-21 is not around.

From the corner of my eye I watched as master moved holding out a snack for Regis to take. Was this Masters was of comforting Regis or was it just a polite way to get Regis to be quiet.

I felt myself freeze up as I watched Regis eat. I put my finger tips together to help resist the urge to strangle him.

"Regis, Please eat those without making a mess around you"  
He gave me a confused look. I had to shove down the dark spear energy that I wanted to send at him. Blood was hard to get out of furnisher.  
"The crumbs. Quit dropping them. Now"

He froze if relishing what he had been doing.

I stood before turning slightly to Master.  
'I'll be down in my lab. Please let me know if you need anything Master'

"I'm going to retire for the night"  
They all nodded.

Once in my lab I sat down. I had less the seventeen days till my heat but during those seventeen days my symptoms would start up. That means I have only a few days to help M-21 and get everything in order.

I lean back and looked at the roof. I could already feel myself fixating on Master more than I normally would. Even now I could feel myself being so close to the bond it was like I was keeping an eye on him. I let out a sigh. I needed to focus on work for now. Needed to keep my mind focused on anything else apart from how my whole body was shaking?

I had knocked off early from work to take both Master and Seira food shopping. Master had found a lot of things fascinating so it had taken a while. But Seira had seemed to get the hang of it which was the main point.

Now all three of us stood in the kitchen as Seira put the finishing touches on dinner.  
"Seira this is amazing. I haven't taught you much but you can cook so well"  
She always seemed to do well with lots of praise.

"I've said this before but I am so happy to have such wonderful students like you"

It was a good thing she could cook so well with such little help. It meant that I could leave her in charge of Master's dinner while I'm away. I couldn't help but smile as I picked up on how focused master was through the bond. A quick glance proved what I thought. Master was staring at the Ramen as if it was the only thing on the table.

I looked down at my watched only to realize how late it was.  
"That's strange the children should be here by now"

It was at that moment that Seira froze.  
"Seira what's the matter?"  
"I lost connection with Regis"  
I tried to show confusion.  
"Connection with Regis"  
"We are somewhat mentally connected. We can't communicate unless we intend to, but we are always aware of each other presence. We can feel that awareness up to a certain distance but when that feeling suddenly disappear. That means either death or there unconscious"

Regis wouldn't have moved to far away without telling Seira so that mean that there is a possibility of this being related to those people Regis fought before.

Seira moved quickly slipping off her apron before heading for the door.  
"It seems that I must go find Regis, Please enjoy your meal while I'm gone"

I waited till the front door closed behind her before turning to Master.  
"If I'm not mistaken, Regis and the children were coming together. That means that the children might have been swept up into this"

I could feel how annoyed Master got at this. I made quick work of taking off my apron before holding out my hand for Masters. Setting them aside I didn't bother to go upstairs and change. With a quick flick of power I was now in my clack suite with a white button up.

We followed the path Regis would have taken to get home. It didn't take us long to come across the rumens of a fight. There was police marking out the scene far below us but from this distance I could still make out enough to know that they had found nothing.

"There's a sign of a struggle, but no sign of the children. I believe it would be a good idea to go to the union research facility from before"

Master nodded and it was all I needed to start moving again. If anything has happened to the children or M-21 I am going to destroy anyone who harmed them.

When we were in sight of the base I could already tell that it was the right spot. The same alpha from last time stood on the roof. His aura was restless like he was troubled or annoyed about something.

"I assumed it would be here"  
"Why are you here again"  
"I have some questions to ask you"  
"I didn't go after you when you ran away but don't think I'll let you go today"

Did he really have to bring that up in front of Master?

"That was a rather embarrassing… Anyway are you going to be good and answer my questions?"  
I watched as he glanced between Master and me. I felt torn I should send Master on by himself but I just could bring myself to do it. What if something happened to him while he was away from me?

Keeping Alpha safe came before everything else… Master. It is Master And Master need me to hurry up here so we could get to the others.

"Do you know a silver haired kid at all? You might know him by M-21"  
He seemed slightly shocked that I had asked him that.  
"Yes, we needed information from him that's why he's here. Are you to do with his mission at all?"  
"Mission?"  
"The one that Crombell gave him"  
"I see"

"Frankenstein"  
I turned to look at Master. He gave me a look that said I was taking to long.  
"Sorry Master"  
I turned to look at the young alpha again.

"We will be going to see M-21 now"  
I moved passed him only to hear him move once Master had walked passed him. I stepped in the way catching the bullets.  
"How dare you attack My Master"

The spiked conjured up behind him without me thinking but that didn't stop me from sending them through him before he could react. I watched his shocked face as he coughed up blood and sunk down onto the ground. I walked the few feet to stand over him.

"I should finish you off for daring to attack Master"  
"I have a favor to ask you before that"  
"What"  
"I have no choice but to ask you. There are some children in the place you're about to go to"  
"Children"  
"There just ordinary kids who have nothing to do with us. If possible, I'd like you to save them"  
"What do those children have to do with you?"  
"No relation. They only helped me. They retrieved my wallet for me"  
"What"  
"I didn't know that those children would be dragged into this because of me. I couldn't even apologize to them"

So this alpha wasn't so bad after all. If anything he reminded me of how M-21 was before he joined us.

"You can apologize to them later. We will see you later"  
I turned back to Master.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting"


	10. Intruder

M-21 POV

I just watched Takeo storm out. That guy seemed to be the most human among these monsters.  
Crans voice rang out around the room.  
"Shark, why did you bring the kids here instead of getting rid of them"  
"They may be of use"

Crans turned his attention from the Regis to me.  
"M-21"  
"What's your relation with this guy"  
"You keep making me repeat myself. You asked me before, remember? I already told you to get me the appropriate information if you want something from me"

That seemed to make Shark smile this time.  
"You did say that. Then we can just ask theses kids what your relationship is…"

I tried to keep my expression blank even as I could hear the sounds of the kids waking up.

"The kids are starting to wake up"  
Why did they have to wake up now. I haven't had time to plan what to do when they see me. I turned not wanting to see their reaction to waking up in this place.  
"Hey, you students are awake now"

Even from here I could feel Shinwoo's aura start to flow through the room"  
"What a nice country. They eat and live so well, so the boys and girls look so good. Especially the girls"  
"HEY"  
I almost groaned. Why did Shinwoo have to be so hot headed?

"Who are you"  
Yuna asked as if trying to keep the situation calm.  
"Why did you bring us here?"  
"OH, you even have a nice voice"

"REGIS, HE'S HURT"  
I could tell that Ikhan was starting to panic.  
"REGIS, WAKE UP. Why are you wearing handcuffs"  
"How noisy… he's unconscious not dead, so shut up"

Ikhan's eyes then narrowed in on Tao.  
"Bro? It's you right"  
I could hear the uncertainty in Ikhan's voice, like he wished it wasn't true.  
"I didn't think we'd meet again so soon"

Sharks laughter rang around the room.  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE CALLED TAO BRO"

Didn't shark just call the children noisy and now he was being just as loud.

"Tao? Is that your name"  
"Yes"  
"What's going on? Why are we here?"

Before Tao could answer Sui spoke up.  
"Ikhan, you know him?"  
"I met him once before"  
"What's a person you know doing here? They're the ones who brought here, right"

It was sharks turn to but in. Couldn't he just shut up.  
"I brought you here. I've gone through quite a bit of trouble since there are so many of you"

Shinwoo let out a growl as his aura grow. He had obviously had enough of everything. I almost let out a sigh. The kid needed to learn how to keep a level head.  
"Why the hell did you bring us here?"

I didn't see what happened next but I heard Shinwoo hit the ground thanks to something shark did. I almost turned around but I managed to stop myself. I needed to keep a level head and seeing what was happening wouldn't help.

"You little shit. Why should I tell you?"

"STOP IT!"  
"PLEASE STOP!"

"It's loud"  
About time the Regis was awake. I hoped he would play along with whatever happened.

"I can't even sleep properly because it's so noisy"  
"You woke up faster than expected. Maybe it's because you're a Noblesse that your recovered so quickly"  
"This isn't worth making a fuss over, but more importantly I suggest you move that foot. Do you really want to harass powerless children like that?"  
"He was out of line and I was just teaching him a lesson"

I heard shark move off Shinwoo and head back towards us.  
"Good . now that you're awake, let me ask you some questions… M-21"

Damn this really can't be delayed any longer. I made sure to keep my face blank as I turned to look at them.

"MISTER!"  
"So the kids also know M-21. It's so absurd that I'm speechless"

"Mister"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We were worried because we haven't seen you around…"

Why did they have to speak? They are just making this situation more difficult with all these questions.

"PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Hey, those kids are asking you questions. Shouldn't you answer them. M-21 you're acquainted with so many people. So do you know these kids?"  
At least he is asking me and not the children. I let myself smirk at that. if I could keep him focused on me then he might leave the children alone long enough for THEM to get here.  
"Know them? Well I have seen them a few times but nothing special. I have no reason to hang out with such kids after all"

I didn't let there shocked faces do anything to me. I could feel sharks frustration at me.

It was then that that Hammer decided to but in.  
"Shark, I'm going to the safe house to get something to eat. Don't be to quick with everything"  
"That's fine. Come back quickly"

I was thankful when Shark ignored the children and turned his gaze on Regis.  
"Hey, brat. Do you know each other? You two seem to know each other but he's not talking"  
"Sure. We don't know each other. So there's nothing he could have told you"  
"Oh no. You've gone and blurted that out. That was an important piece of information"

"Its rare to see a Noblesse but you say there's no connection at all?"  
"Then do you want us to make a connection up"  
"I encountered him by chance while on the job I've assumed. That applies to those kids too"  
"Is that so? No connection at all"

Sharks smirk turned from controlled to one of unhinged as he looked to the children.  
"Then does that mean we have no use for those children anymore"  
Shit. I said too much.

"Since things turned out this way. Those kids are useless. Isn't that right? I was going to use those kids to find out about your relationship, but now all of that is pointless. So I may as well get rid of them"

What the hell am I going to do now? Even if I attack them I would be almost as helpless as the children. Before I could think of what to do Tao spoke up.  
"Shark, wait a second. If they're not needed anymore, do we really need to kill them? We can erase their memory with the pills we have"  
"Tao, You are normally so in control with those instincts of yours. Don't tell me you've gone all clucky"

Tao ignored Sharks comment like he was use to it  
"Crans, what do you think? That's why they gave it to us"  
"Not allowed"  
"CRANS"  
"We don't leave risks behind"

"Alright then. Now that it's decided, let's get on with removing this annoying lump of baggage"  
"You should be ashamed. Don't you know how to do anything besides harassing powerless children?"  
"SHUT UP"

Sharks fist collided with Regis face. But even after that he somehow looked dignified.  
"I suppose it's fitting for a guy like you. This behavior would be typical for things that have given up being human"

Shark seemed to loss it after that. I had to give it to the kid he was learning how to piss people off with words. I felt sorry for the brat but I knew as a noblesse he could take a lot more then the children and while shark was focusing on him he was leaving the children be.

"YOU FUCKEN BRAT.  
He didn't let up on the brutal assault. Each sentence was sent home with another hit.  
"I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR YOUR LIKE. BUT I WON'T KILL YOU. I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE LAB ALIVE AND PEOPLE WILL DO EXPERIMENTS ON YOU"

There was a low growl followed by Shinwoo moving towards shark. I thought for sure that shark would have no trouble dodging it or he would send Shinwoo flying but the young alpha ducked under sharks arm and punched him in the face.

Shark through Regis at him making him jump back an join the others.  
"Well this is humiliating. You little shit. I'LL KILL YOU FIRST"  
As shark charged I couldn't help myself when I called out.

"STOP"  
The room seemed to fall suddenly quiet.  
"If you let those children go, I'll tell you a piece of information"  
"What?"  
"Like Tao said, you can erase their memories. I can guarantee you that whit I'll tell you is worth your while"

What the hell am I thinking? This is my chance to get some of the information I need, But I'm trading it for the children? What a studied thing to do"  
"So?"  
I asked turning to Crans.  
"I've already said it before. We don't leave risks behind"

Shark let out a laugh.  
"Then let's continue. Time to pay for your actions"

I blocked out the children's screams so I could think. If I make a move it won't then most likely I won't get another chance. I'm so close. If I make another move here then my colleagues goal… My goal… will vanish. It was at the thought of my colleagues that in my mind I could see them. They looked sad. I know this is stupid but.

The children have nothing to do with me. I don't care if they die or not but I've spent some peaceful times with them and now I'm all emotional

I moved without thought, my claws forming and slicing through the arm that held Shinwoo up.

My colleagues just wait for me, I will apologies for this betrayal of mine in hell. But then they smiled at me. Why are you smiling at me?  
I couldn't help but smirk as I looked back to check on the children.  
"You guy don't call me mister from now on"

I turned my eyes back on Shark. He seemed to be in shock.  
"He transformed. How is that even possible? He's just a low level agent"

It was only my hands nothing like the transformation I did before. But it was still more than before whatever He did to me. It would still only last a few minutes so stalling would only be bad for me. I ignored whatever shark was saying and at shark. He jumped back but as he landed I managed to land a glancing blow on this face. Hit after hit I landed but nothing a deep as my first one. But it still seemed to be taking its toll.

He fell backwards down the wall I tossed him into. This last his should get him out of the way. I aimed for his head but at the last moment he brought his dagger up. He managed to stop me just short of hitting him but I could still feel his arm tremble with the strain.

"You're getting a bit cocky. That transformation is nothing"  
He brought his other dagger under my hand and pushed up making me move back.

Dam I don't have much time left.  
"Crans, I can't tolerate this anymore. I really need to kill that guy"

"Crans. If you let that happen, then we don't know when this mission will end"  
"We can start the mission over without M-21, Tao. I can't stand DA-5 being humiliated like this. Shark I approve. Eliminate him"

Shark didn't waist any time in attacking me. I was about to dodge the slash of energy sent my way when I realized that the children were behind me. I blocked what I could of the attack but I could feel that damage it caused me. With the cloud of dust that had risen from the strike I quickly struck out at the cuffs holding Regis. I hope the brat woke up sometime soon.

Shark moved in with quick slashes to which I avoided as best I could but the damage from that blow was taking it's toll. I had to catch the next on as it was aimed for my head. My arms trembled with the effort to keep it from coming any closer.

"M-21. I don't intend to kill you quickly. I'll make you regret running about as you please"

Damn it. I could feel my power starting to fade away. Feel my hands returning to normal.  
He kicked out but I managed to stay on my feet but there was very little distance between me and the children.

"TAKE THIS"  
He struck out again with a slash of power. Damn if I move it will hit the kids. No matter what I couldn't let that happen.  
I felt it tear into my skin and blood gush to the floor.

I could hear shark saying something but the words were somewhat lost to me as I fell to the ground. It was Regis voice which managed to break through the fog that was taking over.

"It's too loud for me to even rest"

"Why did you get up so late. I let you loose a while ago"  
It was so like him to take his time. But my part was done now he can take it for here. I felt myself smile slightly when I took note that his clothes were all fixed once more. That was so like him.

"Sorry I'm late. I needed time to recover. I'll take it from here"

I must've lost myself for a little bit as the next thing I know Regis was fighting Crans and looking very battered. So even Regis was powerless against Crans. To think that the leader of the DA-5 would be this strong.  
"Shark"  
My eyes flicked to Tao at his words. So sharks not done yet and my guess is he's not the kind of guy to leave the kids alone.

With musted up whatever strength I had left to push myself to my feet and stood between the advancing shark and the children. It was easy enough to ignore the pain as I had suffered way worse than this during my time as a lab rat.

"M-21, why are you trying to block my way in your state?"

He struck me across the face.  
"You arrogant piece of shit. I will kill you to. If you hadn't fooled around in the first place"  
"You are ridiculous for blaming someone else"

"M-21 DIE"  
My eyes widened at the feel of this blade getting stabbed right into me. then the next moment I was falling as I heard the children scream.  
Why are they screaming.  
"Mister wake up"  
Is it because of me?  
"Open your eyes"  
"Don't die  
I could hear them crying. Why are they crying .

One word seam to break through with what was being said by the DA-5, Intruder.  
An intruder. Could it be. I felt myself laugh.i should be too weak to laugh but I still did.

"You're laughing? You must have gone made from the pain"  
"I'm just so glad" I told shark.  
"WHAT THE?"  
"You're late" I told the new arrivals.  
"What the hell are you talking about"

"What is with all union people and ganging up on children? One would think that's all you can do"

I was never so relieved to hear that blond sounding so crazy. DA-5 wouldn't know what they were in for.


	11. The D

Notes: Sorry this is a little short but next week will be back up to 2000+ words.

I'm having some trouble writing a chapter, so I would love to hear from you what you would like to see or anything you have liked so far.

If i get 10 or more review i will post two chapters next week as a thank you.

It only took us under a minute to cover the distance to where the others were. When we got there I felt my blood boil. How dare they do this to children? To a kid under my protection. I felt like killing them where they stood but Master always told me to be polite.

"What is with all union people and ganging up on children? One would think that's all you can do"

That was polite right. I heard M-21 laugh even though he was in no condition to be. I let my eyes roam taking in the room more thoroughly. The children were gathered around M-21. I would be surprised if M-21 will make it out of here with how he looks. Shinwoo looked to be beaten up but fine. Regis was bloody but it was nothing a noble couldn't heal from.

"Tao, Who the hell is this guy?"  
This drew my eye to one of the three union members in the room. This alpha looked to be the course of most of this. His eye looked at me with uncontrolled blood lust.

"Didn't you say it'd take 15 to 20 minutes?"  
"Yes shark. You know how long it takes to get from the entrance to here"

I turned to look over my shoulder at the speaker. I was a little surprised to find an omega in all this. There was a slight hope in his eye when his eyes caught mine that let me know he didn't agree with what was happening.

"True… there's no way he could've gotten here this fast. Did you mess up again?"

I was expecting Master to give me warning for my greeting but when none came I looked to him. Master was looking at the children with such sorrow in his eye it only made my anger at theses men worse. How dare they cause my Master such pain?

"Rai, chairmen what are you doing here"  
I smiled at the children, but turned my eye back on my target when he spoke.

"Hey. Who the hell are you? How the hell did you find this place? Did you bring anyone else here? You'd better answer quickly"

But before I could say anything I heard Regis get to his feet.  
"What a terrible habit. You're harassing people who can't fight back again"  
Regis moved between us and Shark.  
"Is there nothing else you can do except bother powerless humans"

Shark struck out sending Regis flying.  
"You little shit"

I heard the children scream but my eyes flickered to Master waiting to see what he wanted me to do. Master's eyes were now focused on shark and I could tell that Master was more than displeased with him.

"Are you going to answer yet? What is up with everyone being so cocky here? Don't you know it could get you killed? You aren't taking this situation seriously. I'll have to fix that attitude"  
I felt Master's power rise and I know before even the union members did that it was focused on them. I watched them freeze and there eyes go wide as they noticed.

"I did not give you permission to move"  
Masters voice filled the room. It wasn't loud but carried all the same. I chuckled slightly and I could hear M-21 doing the same. Good he was still alive.

I watched shark drop to his knees his hands going to his throat.

"Neither did I give you permission to breath"

A part of me was wishing Master would let me take over but another part of me loved this display of power. Loved that our alpha could do this, could do this to us if he wanted to.

I felt the slight change in power and turned to watch, what I guess to be their leader move to take a pill. His power rose slightly and he managed to shake Master's control off.  
"Impressive. You too are a noblesse? You're much better than that kid over there. Making me use the D…"

Wait did he really just call it that. How can he say that with a straight face?  
"You're the third person to make me do that"

I smirked when Master ignored him. I watch him get angry at it. It seems like I don't mean anything as I was facing him. I could understand the need to focus on such a strong being like my Master but one shouldn't allow it to give you tunnel vision.

"Ignoring me just because that ability worked for a few seconds"  
He charged and I moved to in the way catching it.  
"He wasn't talking to you, get lost"  
I told him and tossed him into the wall. I turned to Master whose eye were on me. He let out a sigh.

"Sorry Master but can I take over, the children look like they want you over there"  
Master nodded.  
"I, your Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel allow you to unseal your seal holding your power"  
"Yes, Master"

My eyes followed Master till he was safely with the children before my eyes locked on Sharks shocked face.

I felt it crackle in the air as I stalked towards Shark. I had missed the feel of this unsealed power.  
"HEY THERE. DON'T COME ANY CLOSER"  
"I thought you wanted to know who I was"  
I stepped to right to avoid their leaders fist. He used this chance to get to his team mate.

"I knew you wouldn't go down that easy Crans"  
"Shark, take the D right now"

My laughter rang around the room blocking out whatever they were saying. They shot me a glare as shark took a pill. It would be interesting to study those. I wonder what side effects they, knowing the union there would be. How long would it take me to make a better version… maybe a week?

I felt his power rise but not into any levels I would have to worry about, now that my seal was undone.

My eyes widened when instead of attacking me Crans stabbed Shark and from the look of Shark's wide eyes, he didn't expect it either.  
"CRANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHARK" the other omega shouted.  
"Don't be surprised. I'm only doing what I have to do"

I looked at him with disgust. I could already feel the life force exchange. So this is what humans have become.

"What… do you mean?"  
"I'm just following the protocol for meeting a strong enemy. That is absorbing the power of you guys"  
"WHAT"  
"To put it simply, DA-5 is created solely for me to use when fighting a strong opponent

I watched as blades grow along his arms. The power gain was very wasteful. It was nowhere near as affection as dark spears. If you're going to take power from someone you may as well take the lot of them. Why is it that the union can do nothing right unless it is from my blueprints?

He turned his eyes on me.

"I don't know who you are but shall we continue"  
"How rude of me I'm the Chairmen of Ye Ran"  
I smiled at him but didn't move from my relaxed stand.

"I don't like your attitude so once I kill. I'm going to kill everyone else in this room. NOW DIE"  
He did not just say he would go after my Master.

He slashed out with blades of power. I blocked them with one hand and shot a spike at him.  
"How dare you think you can kill my Master"  
I charged slashing out at him. He managed to avoid the first and second but that backed him into a wall. I sent spicks at him managing to slice into his arm as he was to slow to dodge.

"What's the matter? I thought you were trying to kill me not run away"  
He was about to say something but I sent a spike his way making him have to jump to avoid it.

'Frankenstein'  
Masters voice rang through my head.

I was laughing. I only realised I was laughing when I had stopped at Masters call. My whole frame shook with laughter. I reeled in some of my dark energy. It had been so long since I had been allowed so much power that I had let it get out of control.

I glanced over at Master to see him sigh.  
'Sorry Master' I sent to him.

My eyes drifted back to my target that was now closer to Tao.

"TAO get here"  
The omega took in a breath before taking a few steps.  
"Ok, I got it. Just don't make it too painful"

"BRO"  
All eyes flicked to Ikhan who was now standing up.

"Why are you listening to him. I'm not exactly cure what is going on but. He's going to kill you. WHY ARE YOU JUST ACCEPTING THAT?"  
The omega aura swept through the room trying to calm Ikhan.

"Well. I'm not to sure either. You kids wouldn't know but this is the fate of a modified human"  
Before anything else could be said Crans hand wrapped around Tao's neck  
"Tao. Stop dawdling and hurry up and take the D"  
"Chairman. Please save bro. It's possible if it's you right. Unlike the others, he tried to keep us from getting killed"

I turned my eyes back just in time to see Tao slip out of Crans hold, wrapping a cable around Crans arms. Electricity ran up the cables shocking Crans. Crans was quick to act using the blades from his arm to slice through the cable.

"Tao, what do you think you're doing"  
"Sorry, Crans. You want to kill me but those kids want me to live. I can't stand by and watch you hurt them"

"HOW DARE.."  
He didn't get to finish his sentence as I blasted him across the room with a shot.

"Come to my call Dark Spear"  
As the Dark Spear came to my call, I welcome the power. But that power also made the whisper of voices grow.

 _Let us out. We want to be free like you'_

I ignored those focusing Crans.  
"My lover is eager to greet you and it is not as docile as those you have walked over"  
With that I stabbed the Dark Spear through Crans and let it have him. I smiled as I heard him scream. One less threat towards my kid…


	12. Split

Note: After the first page brake this chapter is very much the same as 138 of noblesse but after that is slightly different.

A big thank you to, Adel, DelshinAshton, lolgirl, Zealith and SleeplessForest27 for there reviews. I will be trying to get the next chapter out early as a thank you to you all.

I pulled in the power and glanced down at my hand to see that I was shaking and I knew it wasn't just from the thrill of the fight. Taking a breath in, I focused on pushing the shakes away. I needed to get through a few more hours before I can let myself rest. I need to keep myself together for everyone else.

I turned and walked towards the kids. Master caught my eyes and gave me a concerned look but I knew he would wait for later. M-21 Was now sitting up and he was the worst off, so he was my first stop.  
I knelt to get a better look.

It wouldn't have suppressed me if he had died from that stab wound. It was beyond M-21's recuperative abilities but I could tell it was healing if only very slowly. Does that mean that M-21's abilities had been somewhat upgraded. Still it was only just enough for him to make it.

"Mister, was trying to save us"  
My eyes glanced to Yuna then back to M-21.

He protected the children? He went through such extremes in order to protect them?

"What's with that gaze"  
The words came out as just above a whisper but it was enough to show he was already feeling better.  
"So, you went through all this to save the children. You've done well"  
I watched as he smiled.  
"I only did what I'm supposed to do"

I nodded and stood up. I turned at the sound of footfalls.  
"Seira just in time, can you help M-21"  
She took a look around the room then nodded.

"Regis, can you manage by yourself?"  
"Of course, these injuries are nothing"

Such noble pride that child has, even as he looks like he's about to fall over.

I turned to Tao, he looked confused and unsure of himself. If I knew him I would have gone and comforted the omega but I wasn't sure if he was averted to touch as I was.

"Tao"  
His eyes flicked to me.  
"One of your comrades is lying on a nearby rooftop"  
"What"  
"Go and get him then follow us"  
"Ok"

I watched as they all followed the instructions I had given them. Master and I were the last in the room.

Master's eyes were on me and that look of concern hadn't left them. Always so concerned about others when it is himself that he should be worried about. Even using such little power had left his aura feeling shaky. Not that anyone not bonded to him would be able to tell. It was in that way that Master hadn't changed.

I watched as Master smiled.  
"Frankenstein, you to have not changed in the way that you always get your way"  
Did he mean me using the children as an excuse to get him out of the fight.

"Master"  
"Come we should join the children"

I had just finished fixing up M-21 and Takeo and it looked like neither one would die. In fact I was pleased to note that M-21 would recover a lot sooner than I though due to his upgraded regeneration.

Takeo's injuries were also healing rapidly even though the wounds I had given him were very deep so it would take a while. Still his regeneration power was quite impressive. By the time that he and Tao had appeared, most of the near-fatal injuries had begun to heal. That had been a completely different power then when I had left him. I wonder if he used a drug to elevate his powers.

It was about time I left to go check on the others. The moment I opened the door I could hear shouting.

"NO WAY, THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE"  
"YEAH, IT MAKES NO SENSE"  
When I entered the room where everybody was I saw the children talking with Tao.

"How could something like that not be known in a world like today?" Shinwoo seemed to be having trouble controlling himself. I could feel his Alpha aura flickering. A shiver went through me but I pushed down my instincts. I needed to see this through first.

"But it's true"  
"How can it be true? It's not like some manga or something"  
"Then, can you realistically explain the situation you guys have just been in? A person breaking a wall like it's nothing. Battles fought with movements too fast for normal people like you to track"  
"Now that I think about it… A ton of unbelievable stuff did happen…"

It was Ikhan who seem to comprehend it first.  
"Then both Seira and Regis are vampires? Like those from the stories"  
"Well you can't really say they're exactly the same"

"How can you compare us to those things?" Regis butted in.  
"WAIT. If they're vampires doesn't that mean they drink human blood?"

I couldn't help but smile as Shinwoo shoved Ikhan in front of him. Why did Tao have to call them vampires? He should've guessed that the children would jump to that.

"Regis… do you drink human blood"  
"No, I Don't"  
"If you don't… then doesn't that mean you still can"  
"You call that a question? Humans are also able to drink blood if they wanted to, can you not?"

"I see"  
"That's a relief"  
"But he's not denying that he is a vampire"  
"I can't believe that Regis and Seira are vampires. If they get hungry then they can drink our blood"  
"He could bit our necks and munch"

"THAT'S ENOUGH. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WE'RE ANYTHING LIKE THOSE INELEGANT THING'S?"

Ikhan and Shinwoo jumped together.  
"I don't exercise a lot, so my blood isn't fresh"  
"I'm sorry my blood also tastes bad"

Tao must have taken pity on Regis as he stepped in.  
"You guys are misunderstanding something. Your friends are really quite different"  
"What do you mean"  
"You just said they were vampires"  
"Well, for us it's convenient to use the term vampire but in the true sense. They are nothing like vampires. To put it briefly, they're exalted beings that we call noblesse"  
"Then they're sort of like those classy vampires from the stories?"  
"The vampires that live in elegant castles"  
"That's a fitting image. It makes things easier to understand"

I bet the children didn't even notes the omega working his calm into the room. He was good at keeping it discreet, he must have had lots of practice. Already the children were looking more relaxed.

"What about you bro"  
"Me? My colleagues and I were originally humans but our capabilities were enhanced through experiments. To simply put it, we are seen as modified humans. Were not really humans…"

I stepped into the room before he could say anything else.  
"Chairman"  
"How are the others?"  
"Are they going to be ok?"

"Their wounds are deep, but nothing life threatening. They will recover with a few days rest"

"Really that's good"  
"What a relief"

"I'm sorry you had to experience something like this again"

"Again? headmaster, what do you mean by that? It sounds as if this kind of thing has happened to us before"  
"Ikhan, what kind of nonsense is that?"  
"Yeah, you must be overreacting a bit"

"Ikhan is right. Excluding Sui, the three of you have gone through a similar experience"

"WHAT"

"You don't remember it because you had your memories erased"

"Our memories erased?"  
"If that's the case shouldn't there be some parts missing. I don't have anything like that"  
"Neither do I"  
"What do you mean by erasing a person's memories? How is that possible?"

"Isn't everything that has happened recently rather implausible?"

"That's true"

"There is no choice but to erase your memories of this incident for your own good"

"Are you saying that we will be in danger if we remember the incident?"

Regis stepped in to take over answering.  
"Yes. Even among humans only a small minority are aware of the facts regarding us. All matters of our existence must be kept a secret. If facts about us are brought to light, we have to erase the memories of all the humans who know the truth. Didn't you say you wondered why humans weren't aware of such truths even now? It's exactly because of this reason"

"That goes for us too. The organization I'm from won't immediately know that you guys are connected to this incident, but it's not impossible that they may find out. If that happens the organization won't stop with just erasing your memories."

"That's enough there" I stepped in. There was no need to scare the children anymore.

"So it's unavoidable"  
"Then, were really going to forget everything that's happened"  
"There is no other choice"  
"So we'll have to forget the fact that Regis risked his life for us"  
"Even the fact that Mister put his life on the line to protect us"  
"Shinwoo even stood up against those scary people in order to protect us"

"I didn't do anything but Chairman's the one who saved us, and having to forget that just doesn't seem right"

All eyes turned to master when he sighed and just took another sip of tea.

"Chairman is it really ok to forget that?"  
"All of you put so much effort in for our sake…Is it really ok for us to live without knowing that?"  
Yuna looked about to cry.

Masters voice sounded through the room made even the children stop.  
"Perhaps… No one did it to be remembered. They only did what they wished to"

The way he spoke was just like him. He was always one to bring in clarity to a situation. Maybe it was to do with how long he had lived, even being denied companionship for so long he was bound to pick up a few things.

"Tao, Regis and Seira please leave the room"  
They nodded and left.

Master nodded at me.

"Children take a seat and look at me"  
Lowering the mental shield I kept up, I focused on them.  
"You will remember nothing about tonight. Instead you will remember coming over where you all fell asleep early after playing so much. Now sleep"  
With that they all fell asleep falling in on each other.

"Master, I'll take them home"  
He nodded.

Once I was back home, I found Master, Tao and Regis sitting at the table while Seira reheated the food. I quickly set about getting Master his ramen before turning to him.

"Master I will be heading down stairs, do you need anything before I go"

His eye looked like he had questions but shook his head.

I turned my attention on Tao.  
"Your friend should be waking up tomorrow some time so feel free to pick any of the spare rooms to spend the night. But please refrain from going into the room at the end of the hall unless you need to see Master or myself"  
"Sure no problem"

With that I turned and left for my lab. Once there I was quick to head to the bathroom I kept down here. I did not need people to go up stairs from either training or something else and track stuff through the house.

My hands shook on the tap but I ignored it and focused a little power to shred my clothes. I didn't wait for the water to heat up but just grabbed the scrubber and started attacking my skin.

There was just so much alpha scent covering me. I didn't know how I had kept it at bay tonight. Even now as I let myself relax slightly I could feel my head fogging slightly. It was lessening now that the scent was fading but I knew it wouldn't all go away till my morning injection. And if I was right in guessing I still had at least five hours.

Once I was sure I had scrubbed every inch of myself I hopped out I dried off and then with a little flicker of power I dressed in my lab wear. It would be safer down here for now. But once I had exited the bathroom I took note that Master was waiting for me. I must have spent longer in the shower then I thought.

"Master was there something you needed"  
"Your mind feels…"

He must have picked up on when my mind had clouded over in the shower and now that he new what to look for was picking it up now.

"It will come and go over the next few days. Its to do with my human needs so it is nothing to concern yourself about"  
He nodded but I could tell he was still unsure about it.

"Master if you would come take a seat I might be able to explain it to you better"  
I put Masters chair into its normal spot before going off to quickly make him some tea before standing in front of him.

"Master I am guessing you have picking up from people that humans are divided into three types"  
He nodded.  
"I am what's called an Omega. Omega's normally are quite calm and don't like people to be upset or scared. They normally are not keen to jump into a fight quite the opposite actually. Most Omegas are good in family environments and thrive better with more contact, like small touches or a hug. Tao seems to be one of those types but I will make sure and let you know"

He seemed to think about what I had said before looking at me confusion but that was quick to change to sorrow. He must have figured out that a part of me went without due to my aversion to touch.

"But the main part is what you're sensing. My mind is slightly clouded over by my instincts because I am getting close to my heat"  
He blushed at that, at least I didn't have to go into what a heat is and why with him.  
"I can keep the symptoms under control during the day but the drug I use will wear off so that's why it will seem to come and go"

He took a sip of his tea and I let him take his time thinking over what he had been told.

Once he was finished his tea I took his cup and cleaned it before putting it way. Turning I saw that Master was now standing.

"Frankenstein"  
I was quick to fall into step as he turned.  
I opened the last door in the hallway, eminently going to open the curtains. I took a quick look around the room. This room had been rarely used by either Master or me. The only thing I had used was the walk in wardrobe, so I was glad to see it that there was no dust on the furniture and the bed was still made.

"Master, is there something wrong"  
Master hadn't moved to either the arm chair or the window. His eye looked at my right hand.  
"Is there no way to control it?"  
I couldn't help the flinch. I was true that even in that short of time The Dark Spear had tried to eat me.

"It must be acting up even more now, since you have kept it dormant for such a long time. Because I sealed your power for so long, you will suffer through your nightmares again"  
"It's nothing Master"

Master let out a Sigh.  
"Change out of those into your sleep clothes"  
I blinked not being sure I had heard him right. But I had already taken the steps needed to the walk in before realising I had heard him right. I was quick to change into loose pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

Putting my clothes aside to wash them later I took note that Master was no longer standing. Instead he was sitting up in bed. The covers pulled back and his eyes looked at me as if he was waiting for me. Did Master really mean for me too…

He nodded so I climbed in next to him lying down. Without meaning to I moved my head into his lap and a part of me purred with contentment. I tried to think why I shouldn't be doing this. There was a reason I was sure of it but my thoughts were so foggy.

A hand ran through my hair and I let out a sigh.  
"Sleep I will guard your dreams"  
There was no force behind the words but I couldn't help but listen.

Rai' POV

I sat in the bed waiting for Frankenstein. I had already noticed that everything he did took a little longer than normal. His mental state was also worrying me though he had told me it was normal. None of the other Omega's at the school had ever felt like this.

When he came out I took note that the clothes he had put on covered most of his skin. Not that he normally didn't but today it didn't feel normal. I looked at Frankenstein and waited.

It was very different to feel his mind so conflicted. It was like it was split into two. Frankenstein didn't seem to realise just how obvious it was. Right now I could feel a part of him now was feeling confused and unsure but the other part was glad and content with what was going on.

He gave me a questioning look like he was unsure if I really wanted him to come lay down. I nodded but didn't say anything as so not to rush him.  
I needn't have worried as he climbed in straight away and before I had even asked his head was in my lap.  
His whole soul seemed to sigh with contentment. It was good to feel him feeling like this. I was glad I could give him something after all he has done for me.

Forming a glove on my hand I ran my fingers through his hair straightening it out.  
"Sleep I will guard your dreams" I reassured him.

Within minutes his breathing was deep and he steady. Yes I was glad to be able to give something back to the person who had first decided to protect me.


	13. Werewolf heart

The first thing I realised upon waking was that someone was touching me. I froze but then relaxed as I recognised the energy around me.

"Master I have to get up now"  
His hand stopped and I rose from my lying down position. I almost let out a whine of disappointment. I needed to get down to my lab.

As if reading my thoughts my alarm went off. I moved quickly to the walk in to change. Once I was out I took note that Master was no longer in the room. I didn't keep to human speed as I moved to the lab as I was already late for Master's tea.

Master was waiting on the lounge when I got up stairs but I was surprised to see Tao next to him. While Master was reading through some notes Tao looked to be fiddling around with some electronic device.  
"Tao do you drink tea"  
He jumped up and turned to me.  
"Good morning. Yes I do, can I help"  
"No, I've got it. Why don't you keep keeping Master company"  
"Ok"

He sat back down.  
It didn't take me long to have the tea ready and all of us sitting down.

I spent this time observing Tao. He sat not touching master, but from the way it looked it was out of not being sure if he was allowed to.  
"Tao, just so you know, Master isn't advised to contact"  
He looked from me to Master. Master gave a small nod which made Tao smile. It didn't even take a second for Tao to move right next to Master so he was touching before going back to his work.

I watched his shoulders relax and his aura showed that of a content omega. My eyes met Masters who looked surprised but please at the outcome.  
Once Master had finished his tea I took his cup and mine, Tao still hadn't finished.  
"Master It is time for you get changed"  
He nodded and I met him at the dressing room door.

It was half an hour later that both Takeo and M-21 walked into the lounge room. As soon as Tao spotted them he was up and moving towards Takeo.

"Takeo you're awake and you too M-21"  
Tao placed a hand on Takeo before stepping back.  
"Takeo, how are you feeling?"  
"I can move, but just barely. More importantly why are we here?"  
"No other choice. We had to treat your wounds somewhere far away from that place. So we ended up having to get help from these people"  
"I see"

He turned to look at me.  
"Thank you for all this"  
"Oh, it's no big deal.."  
It was a bonus to be able to examine them. I still wished I could have run scans but I got some information nonetheless.

"What about Crans, Shark and Hammer"  
Tao just shook his head.  
"Tao, we're withdrawing. Our mission was a failure but that can't be helped"  
"Takeo, I don't think it's a good idea to go back"  
"What are you talking about? Is it because of these people?"  
"No, that's not it"  
"Then why?"  
"Crans is the one who killed shark"  
"WHAT? CRANS KILLED SHARK? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
"Shark died after all of his power was absorbed by Crans"  
"Crans absorbed Shark's power? What the hell…"  
"Crans said that from the very beginning, the DA-5 was a team created only for him. We steadily cultivated our powers merely for Crans sake. DA-5 isn't so much a special unit carrying out the organization's missions. It's more like research material. That's what we were created for"  
"That's"  
"I know it's hard to believe. After he was finished with Shark, Crans tried to get me too. It was then that I got help from the kids…"

"Do you think the union will be ok with us just going back? We lost three agents and the core subject of DA-5. I don't have any obligation to go back anymore. I will never go back"  
"But you know we can't get away from the union"  
"Takeo, did you forget who I am? I can make it look like we both died during the mission"  
"I know you are capable of doing that. But unlike you I need to go back…"  
"You want to go back because of your sister, right? We failed the mission; they won't just let us go. They will just blame us. It could be even more dangerous for your sister. You dying on a mission could be better for your sister… Takeo I will find your sister no matter what"

"WHAT"  
"It will be much easier to find your sister if they don't search for us"  
"Tao, why would you…"  
"I never liked the other agents, unlike you. I was glad to hear that you were alive"  
"Ok. Let's just hide somewhere far from here. We can't get others involved in this"  
"Ok"

The finally seemed to settle things as they turned came over to me.  
"I appreciate all your comfort"  
"I'll pay you back what we own next time"  
"But I guess this is goodbye"  
With Takeo still recovering they really shouldn't be leaving.

"You're leaving?" You still need more time to get well.  
"We can't cause anymore trouble"  
"Right, M-21. I got the information you wanted… Right before shark called me to the lab"  
"WHAT"

M-21 froze in shock.  
"Finding the evidence wasn't hard, but something about it is strange. The clearance level wasn't that high. It was stored in several places, not just one. It's probably because it was categorized as a failed experiment. I expected to find the information easily but I failed to do so"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's all gone"  
"What?"  
"When I investigated further I found out that Dr. Crombell got rid of all documents the moment he left the lab. He got rid of all documents that were there for years. Why would he destroy data on you guys so suddenly? Especially when they were determined as failures"

"We'll get going now"  
"We'll keep everything about this place a secret so don't you worry"  
"We shall meet again"

I watched them turn and head for the door.

"WAIT"  
It was M-21 who rarely ever raised his voice that called for the halt. All eyes went to him. He met my own.  
"I have a favour to ask"  
"Favour?"

The look on his face was like someone was ripping out his fingernails.  
"Can you let them stay here? I know I don't deserve this as I'm in debt but I can't just let them go. They are disposals like me. When the union tracks them down, they won't be able to get away. Please..."

I smiled at him trying not to laugh.  
"M-21, why are you so nervous. If that is what, then that's what will happen. This is your home too, after all"  
He looked shocked but mostly relieved. But at the same time I could see he was questioning what I had just said.

"M-21 why don't you show Takeo to the bedrooms, you can have the day off to settle them in. I'll be home early from work today to give you a check up after last night"  
With that I left them to it. I wonder if Master has chosen his clothes for today.

I had gotten home early and as planed M-21 and I were down in the lab. His scan was close to being done and I was glad for it. I had come home early just to get this done before my drug started to wear off. But in the last ten minutes I could feel the beginnings of the fog creeping in. I was also starting to notice more that there was an alpha scent in the room. I gave myself a mental shake as I went back to looking over the data.

The scanner slid out telling me that the scan was over. I quickly flicked through the data that only confirmed what I had already thought.  
"Just as I thought. I noticed that there would be no permanent injuries to your body from the fight"  
"Really"  
"Your physical state is clearly better than before"  
"Any side effects"  
"Luckily, I didn't find any. It might be too early to conclude anything but your body definitely is becoming more stable"  
"I thought the same… Considering the speed of my recovery. I thought I would really die in the last fight. The wounds were defiantly sever"  
"Yes indeed. Despite the fact that master assisted in your recovery, Your ability to recover was incredible. But when I arrived your wounds were already healing"

Once I was finished glancing over the data I moved over so I could watched his reactions.  
"I'm not sure, but when I passed out and… Your Master called me"  
"Master did"  
"I'm not sure maybe it was a dream"  
"Maybe the Echo from when Master boosted your power"  
"That makes sense. Even before I met you I had strong resistance unlike my colleagues… But I've never heard of an occasion where power and capability could be strengthened like this"  
"Of course. After all, Master awoke you powers"  
"True"

"You took pills that kept your body from collapsing. After a while, you could go without taking the pills, right"  
"That's right. I don't know how Crombell made them"  
"After examining your body, I discovered that you're not a normal modified human"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I haven't see others of the M-series apart from your comrade so I can't say for sure. But you are a very simple design"  
"Simple"  
"You wouldn't know what I am talking about. Typical modified humans are created using either enhanced human traits or transplants of other animal characteristics. But you're different. Instead of enhanced abilities you were genetically modified and received a transplant of a particular organ from a particular organism. You've been worked on for a long time. You couldn't immediately display the powers you'd been modified with and well… It's taken a rather long time for those abilities to show up with this much intensity"  
"If I'm a specific experiment…"  
"Yes. That's why you have such a remarkable recuperative ability and it's because of that you have shown these kinds of results"  
"The origin of your power is not to be taken lightly, is what your Master once told me. What is that particular organism you were talking about? Is it perhaps Nobles?"  
"No"  
"No? There aren't any organisms as remarkable as you guys. Are there?"

I tried not to smile at that. He still thought me a noble. How best not to lie to him.  
"Today, the world is ruled by humans, who used to be the weakest of all. But a long time ago it wasn't only the Nobles who ruled the old world"

I could see him trying to work it out.

"Werewolf"  
"Yes, you have their ability"  
"Werewolves still exist? I thought they were extinct..."  
"No they still do. After examining your body, it looks like the union was able to get a werewolf heart"  
"My Heart is… A werewolf's"  
"Yeah I was surprised to. I'm not sure how the union got a werewolf heart, but I'm sure humans are very dangerous now. The werewolves won't let this go if they find out"

The door opening made us both stop and turn to the door. Master walked in with Tao and Takeo right behind him.

"This place… I thought it was just an ordinary house..."

I smiled at Tao's comment"  
"It's my personal space..."

"I've never had so many visitors"  
Moving quickly I pulled out Masters set from its spot in the corner where I kept it  
"Have a seat, Master"

I pressed the button on the biscuit machine, I had meant to bring them back up stairs when we had finished but this was good timing. The lid rose as I grabbed a plate and placed a few on it before presenting it to my Master.  
"I made it just for you. Are you satisfied with the taste?"  
I heard M-21 moved to take a biscuit and couldn't help but smile. It looks like he was fine in the lab now. I moved quickly to make Master his tea.

I should offer to give Takeo and Tao check up while they're down here but could I trust myself for that long.

'I'll be here'  
I almost jumped at Masters thoughts in my head. I smiled I was guessing that he meant he would keep an eye on me.  
'Thank you Master' I thought while handing him his tea.

I turned to the others.  
"M-21 has just finished his scans and report on his condition. Would you like me to do the same for you?"  
Both of them turned eyes on M-21 who nodded. Do I really look so untrustworthy?

"Tao, you will get to see all the machines in progress" M-21 said with a smirk.  
Tao turned to me.  
"Me first then"  
"Ok first do you have any of the drug left"

They both nodded and pulled out a few from a pocket. I nodded taking them. What would I find in them? How did the union create such a thing and what shortcuts did they take. If I focused on this in between then I might be able to get through this.

I placed them on my bench so I could look at them later before turning to them once more.  
"Do you want to draw your own blood or do you want me to"  
I knew from M-21 that they wouldn't trust a scientist so it would be better to get them to make there own choices.

"I know the theory behind it but haven't done it myself" Tao said while rubbing his neck.  
"You can show them on me and tell them how to do it" M-21 said as he moved to sit on the examination table.

I grabbed what I needed and then we all gathered around M-21 as I went through the steps. He made the perfect patient as he didn't even flinch when the needle went in. In fact he seemed to zone out. My guess was this was how he got through it when the union had been doing the experiments.

Once that was done and I had three vials of blood from them. I moved on quickly getting Tao to lay on the scanner.

"Since you're a new patient I will be running a full scan so it will take about an hour depending if I want to double check anything. If at anytime you need me to stop or explain anything just let me know and we will"

M-21 smirked.  
I knew what he was thinking. He had done that on his second scan and he had smirked and said it was nothing after I had stopped everything. I knew he had done it to test that, what I had said was true.

"Sure. Can I look over the results once you are down with them?"  
"Sure I'll have to translate it for you unless you can read the noble language"  
He shook his head.  
"You write your results in the noble language"  
"Naturally as few people can read it in the human world"  
"I guessed that Nobles had their own language but I haven't found proof"

Turning to Master I switched to speaking in the noble language.

 **"** ** _Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, do you happen to be need anything"_**

 **"** ** _No I am fine. You sound a little off "_**

 **"** ** _My apologies, I haven't spoken it much over the last 800 years"_**

Master smiled but said nothing more so I turned back to the shocked human on the table.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I was asking Master if he needed anything"  
"All that just to as if he needed something"  
"The noble language is very polite. There are many ways to disrespect someone in it"

'I am sure you tried every way you could think of back on Lukedonia'  
'I was a child back then'  
I turned my focus back to Tao.

"You ready"  
"Yep"  
I hit a button then moved away to concentrate on the pills.

Once both scans were done I had a new set of pills ready for them. They weren't perfect yet but the minor one didn't have any side effects.

I held out two pills to each of them.  
"What's this?"  
"I found some problems with D"  
"D has a problem? There can't be. We took it several times"  
"Like Takeo said, we didn't have any side effects while taking D. We would have known"  
"Yes, you go back to normal after the D Effect is gone. But the effect of D is not totally gone. Some of it stays in your body. I should say it has accumulated in your body.  
"WHAT?"  
"D enhances your physical strength but carries a side effect as well. That's why it only lasts for 30 minutes"

"That's right, but… that limited time is to minimize the physical burdens on our body"  
"Tao's right. Frequent use of the D would be a problem, but it shouldn't affect our body if its one at a time"  
"Yes, the limited time is to protect your bodies. But it is also to avoid the cells from collapsing… In order to get reliable and stable results. You need to tolerate it to get the Maximized power without side effects. But that was so Crans could absorb only your power and not the side effects. That's why only your team could take the D. You were designed for that use."

"Then, what are the side effects"  
"It shortens your lifespan. Enhancing your abilities by using the D means they didn't consider your Physical conditions. The source of enhancing your power was your vitality. You can't feel it now but if you keep using D for another 3-4 years you will feel your bodies cells collapsing"

"Then… we only have 3-4 years left"  
"That's only if you keep taking the D. I recommend you stop taking the D. You should be able to recover gradually with your physical abilities"  
"We gave you all we had left. We can't get anymore unless we get it from the union"  
"That's good to hear"  
"The pills you gave us treat the side effects caused by D"  
"No, that is the upgraded version of D. I didn't have enough time to study it. The effects might not be as effective but there won't be any side effects"  
"WHAT?"  
"This pill upgrades our power like the D but with no side effects?"  
"D is something that can't be made so easily. It made only for us… but you managed to remove the side effects…?"

"It's not a perfect version with the removal of the side effects, the intensity level is only about 30% of the D. but I will increase it just give me some time. Like D, these pills will only work on you guys"  
"Why are there are different colours?"  
"One of the pills is the less intense version of the D. The other will start to affect you immediately. I extended to intensity level to 200% of that of the D"  
I had had extra time and wanted to outdo the union.

"200%?"  
"Yes. But it takes up your lifespan immediately. If you let out all your power it can kill you in hours. Simply stating your life can be short and Glorious, oh and it tastes like strawberries"  
Takeo narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Who are you? How do you make things just like that?"  
"I'm curious as well"

"So… You're wondering about my true identity? To be honest, I think of the past whenever I look at you two. The past in which I thought of and lived for only one thing… Yes, at one point I was a person searching for knowledge. No matter what it cost, if only I could satisfy this insatiable thirst for knowledge. And when that thirst was satisfied, the joy. The happiness. The moment I realized the meaning of my existence…How long ago was that? It's been so long I can't remember clearly I was so pure when I first began to crave that silent knowledge. Now the world is much better. Back then, if I was curious about something it wasn't easy to find out anything about it. It meant that I had to personally go out and search for the answers. There just wasn't enough data… No there was nothing"

A voice cut through my happy thoughts  
"Frankenstein"  
I dashed to my Master's side.  
"Yes Master"  
"More tea"


	14. hug

I let the others talk as I pored Master his Tea.  
'Master I have something I have to do. It will require me to leave town overnight. Will you be ok with that?'  
He looked at me but I kept my thoughts blank. He nodded though I could tell he was worried.  
'I'll leave in the morning'

I turned back to the others.  
"I need to you to gather everyone into the lounge"  
They nodded and headed up stairs.

I turned back to Master.  
"Where I'm heading to I won't be too far away, so if you need me you can always contact me. I will also set up a way for the others to contact me"

He nodded before finishing his tea. I took the cup quickly cleaning it and returning it to its spot before we headed up to see the others.

Everyone was already seated.  
"Thank you all for coming. I just wanted to inform you that I will be leaving town tomorrow. Tao and Takeo if you wish you can join M-21 at the school tomorrow for work"  
They looked at M-21 and when he nodded Tao grinned.  
"Sure sounds like fun"  
Takeo nodded in agreement.  
"I'll leave everything on the table for use tomorrow. Seira can you please see to tomorrow's meal and keep an eye on everyone"

She nodded and the look I got told me she guessed that by everyone I had meant for her to look after Master.

"Tao I'll leave instructions on how to contact me if you need me with your stuff for tomorrow"

With that I stood and made my way down to my lab. I had to focus on keeping one foot in front of the other. Everything in me was telling me to go back. To go back to where the alphas were, so they could look after me. Go to where I could be close to Master.

I shock my head. I need to get ready quickly so I could get out of here.

Master was the only one up when I was ready to leave. It had taken a few hours to get everything ready which made it just past one in the morning.

I set his tea down on the table before stepping back.

"Master I'll see you when I return"  
"I'll be waiting"  
"Yes, Master"

With that I left the house. The open air helped clear the fog from my head that had been growing ever since my time in the lab with the others. I felt nervous leaving Master alone like this. A part of me feared coming back to find him gone again.

I pushed that thought away, I needed to focus on what was to come. What I was about to do would be risky if something went wrong but if I seceded then it would bid me time to help Master. I needed to think of away to save him, without him I don't know what I would do.

I stopped on the rooftop and took a breath. Forcing my mind to calm and think. I already knew that an Omega close to their heat can get emotional, but feeling it was another thing. I needed to stay calm and not think of anything that would trigger it. Thinking about Master that way would just make me panic. I needed to keep a calm mind instead of one of an omega thinking about losing their Alpha.

With one last breath I started on my way again.

Once my island was in sight I let out a sigh. My body felt shaky and the trip had been tiring, though it hadn't been that long. This heat was taking more out of me then was expected.

It didn't take me long to have the lab powered up and everything running smoothly so I went about setting up for later on in the morning.

My alarm went off showing that it was six am. Moving to the suitcase on the kitchen bench wear my pre made morning injections were kept. I made quick work of taking it before grabbing the laptop and heading out side. As I moved the shakes that had been a constant thing since I left Master, started to go. My mind cleared and it felt like my thoughts were clear once more.

I had set up a device this morning that would help contain the energy from the Dark Spear and the energy normally used to contain it. I felt bad for breaking Master's orders but if it was to save him then I would take whatever punishment he decided to give me later.

I set the Laptop far enough away that it wouldn't get destroyed but close enough that I would hear it go off if the others needed me. Now came the hard part, balancing control while trying to get enough energy. Once in position, I took a breath before summoning Dark Spear.

Its power flowed through me causing me to feel alive with such sweet pain. I let its power flow before forcing it out. Letting it move then compressing it as it gathered.

 _'_ _You killed us'_

The power exploded causing me to go flying back. I felt the rocks dig into my flesh but ignored it as I flipped to my feet. Damn, I need to focus more.

Tao POV

Takeo was out on the balcony talking to M-21. I knew they had stood there for ages not saying anything both waiting on the other. Sometimes Alphas could be so ridicules.

I shot the Bosses Master a smile as I flopped down next to him on the couch. Now that I thought about it boss hadn't told us what to call him.

"Sir" I said trying to get his attention away from the cup in front of him.  
His eyes fell on me with a puzzled look.

"What do I call you?"  
"Rai"

I nodded. From being around the nobles for this short time I have already figured out that they like to sit in silence but I just couldn't help it.  
"So when boss was talking he said that you weren't advised to contact but the way he said it was as if there was someone in the house who is"  
He nodded but with his eyes turn back onto his tea I couldn't read his expression.  
"I don't want to do something that someone doesn't like, so can you please tell me who"

He turned to me and I saw sorrow in his eyes.  
"Frankenstein prefers not to have contact with people"

My eyes drifted around the spotless room. It was so clean and organized that I was sure someone had a bit of OCD. Now that I knew about boss not liking to be touch, I would be guessing Boss was also was a bit OCD.  
"I had guessed as much but I just wanted to make sure"

My eye's flickered back to him as I felt his hand patting my shoulder.  
"You should also refrain from making a mess"

"I'll try my best"

He was sad. I knew it not by how he looked but from my omega senses. I fixed it the only way I knew how. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing once before pulling away. A blush dusted his cheeks even though I could tell he was confused.

"It's called a hug. Humans use it as a way to show we care"  
He nodded.

Takeo POV

M-21 and I had been leaning against the railing for a while now. It was a comfortable silence, something that I would have never been able to keep with Tao.  
"M-21, I have something I want to ask you"  
"The reason why you're here, Does it truly have nothing to do with Crombell?"  
"I'm serious. It has nothing to do with Crombell. It was actually strange that when I first met you guys, you had no idea that I'd betrayed the union. Since Crombell knew of my betrayal"  
"I was really surprised when I heard you were a traitor to the union. He destroyed all the experimental data on you and he hasn't notified the union of your betrayal. I wonder what his intentions are"

Why was M-21 here if the union wasn't looking for him? He could go anywhere why stay here.

"Then, are you currently doing trade with these people?"  
"Trade"  
"In return for their help, you give them information on the union"  
"It's not that way at all. I was a failed experiment and a low ranking agent so you should know the kind of security clearance I had. The information I have about the union would have been insignificant"  
"True. Then they're helping you without expecting anything in return"  
"That's what I'm wondering"  
"Can you trust them? They saved Tao and myself but I can't say they're trustworthy, since their helping us is an issue that's completely separate from trust"  
"M-24, my last comrade told me this back when we were in danger of having Crombell find out about our transformation. To go to these people. I asked him the same thing you asked me. How can I trust these people when we fought them in order to try to kill them?"

I kept my eyes to the sky as he told me this. I knew it couldn't be easy for him.  
"That guy answered with at least they're better than the union that experimented on us against our will and then threw us away. Even as he was dying, he kept on asking me to go with these people"  
"I have one more question"  
"Go ahead"  
"Why did you ask them to let us stay here?"  
"I couldn't let you just leave like that. You might not want to hear this but you guys, my comrades and myself we are all the same… Used for this and that, and then discarded at will if it's for the sake of an experiment. Well, it's not so bad, is it? Among people who've been thrown away"

I couldn't help the small smile at his words. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

"No I suppose it won't be too bad"  
"While you're living here, you should be aware of two things"  
"What is it?"  
"Be careful not to leave your scent mark on anything and don't make a mess"

The way he said it was as if making a mess may get me killed.

"What"  
"The house owner really hates having the house dirty"  
Did he really need to warn me?  
"Let's go in Seira will be cooking soon"

When we entered it was to see Tao lazing across the black haired noble's lap telling him about his time at the school. I watched as M-21 froze at the sight. The noble's red eyes flashed to M-21.

"Don't tell Frankenstein"  
All M-21 did was nod while standing there frozen.

Frankenstein POV

It was late into the night when I finally had success. The dark spear had run wild for a bit but it was what had allowed me to make that final push to complete it.  
I couldn't help but laugh. I had managed to do something the noble lord had done. This would help make my alpha safe. I would not allow us to be separated again.

BEEP

I turned looking as the laptop screen flashed. My eyes blinked once before my mind clicked as to why it was flashing.

Tao appeared on the screen, his eyes widening as he got a look at me.

"Boss, what happened to you?"  
"I'm taking care of some personal business"  
"Seriously but you look.."  
"Surely you contacted me because you have something better to say?"  
"That's right. Boss you may need to return as soon as you can"  
"What is it"  
"The person who created the DA-5 has come to investigate the deaths of the DA-5. She has brought along Yuri who like her assistant, he is thorough and smart. He use to make Crans freeze up when they met"  
"I see. Stay put I'll be home as soon as I clean up"

It didn't take long to finish up on what I had started but by the time I was already to go it was two am this was leaving me very little time to get home while it was still dark.

The travel back was fine until I started getting closer to home. I had to take to the street as even at this early hour people were starting to be out and about. This wouldn't have worried me if it wasn't for the fact that I could smell alphas scents in the air. It was like being surrounded on all sides and as I was mostly still in my right mind it was not something I liked.

Moving as quickly as humanly possible I headed back to Master trying to ignore everything around me. Trying to ignore how my body was shaking and how warm I was feeling. I needed to get this under control before the others saw me. But breathing wasn't helping as it was the scent laced air that was setting it off.

Ducking down the next free alleyway I jumped up using my advanced strength to get on the roof. The air up here was better, not so scent laced.

With one last deep breath I bolted along the rooftops at full speed hoping to be nothing more than a blur to anyone who saw me. It took me a under a minuet to make the remaining distance and when I got in everyone was waiting in the lounge.

"Hello everyone"  
I got a nod from the two noble, M-21 and Takeo.  
"Hay boss" Tao said. I took note on the way he fidgeted. It was like he was holding himself back from coming to greet me.  
I smiled a thank you.

Did Master tell him or did he work it out, either way it was a blessing.

'I told him you prefer not to have contact with people'  
'Thank you, Master'

I headed off to my lab then, ignoring the confused look M-21 sent me. I was surprised when I felt Master following me but didn't question it.

When the elevator doors closed I took my first breath since entering the house. My body trembled as I was hit with the scent of alpha. I turned my focus from how my body was reacting to my lab as the door opened.

Masters Chair still sat in place since last time which made me annoyed since I never forgot to move things back. Moving to the bench I set down my case while turning on the tea maker. Popping the case open I smiled as I pulled out a small box before heading to Master who was now sitting.

"Your Health seems to be worse"  
"Do not worry. Unlike you Master I will heal with time and rest"  
He nodded.

Kneeling in front of him, my eyes dropped to the ground, as I reached out holding the box out to him.

"Master, I have something for you"  
Master was careful not to touch me as he opened the box. I kept my eyes down and listened to the sound of metal on metal as he picked up the earring.  
"You left to obtain this?"  
"Yes"  
"I can sense your Dark Spear within. Even more than the ring you gave me"  
"Yes. There was no other choice. Without it there's no way for it to perform on the same level as the earrings crafted by the lord"  
"The reason why your health is poor is due to this"  
"Only a small part"

There was a small click as he set it in place followed by the feeling of his power fading. My eyes shot open not liking being unable to feel him but at the same time relieved that it had worked.

"Master, are you alright"  
"It's not my style"  
"Master?"  
"I told you before this colour is not my style"  
"My apologies"

Closing the box I put it away before taking Master his tea. He took a sip and the startled me by breaking the silence.

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes, Master"  
"When will you be better"  
"Master…."

How did I answer that.

"M-21 is getting worried"  
Master didn't need to tell me that he found this unacceptable.

I could trigger it early. It would be easy enough but it would leave Master unprotected. If I was going to do that then I would have to deal with the creator of DA-5 and her assistant.

"Master I will do my best to recover as quickly as possible"  
He nodded.

I held back the sigh. It was a relief to end it there as I was just so tired. The effort to stay on my feet and limit the shaking was taking its toll. All I wanted was to curl up around Alpha and rest till I… Get it together. You are not so weak as to give in now. With only a little more than an hour and then I could take the suppressants and have a few hours break from my omega instincts.

Just before I made to move off to work on something to keep my mind preoccupied Master let out a sigh.

"You need something what is it"  
"Master…"  
"Your soul is being very loud with needing something"

I couldn't deny Master an answer but I also couldn't make myself say it so I let him see it. Let him see that I was at war with myself. That I hated feeling like no more than a slave to these instincts that control my life. That the fight between it left me feeling lost.

'Come'  
I couldn't resist. I didn't want to. I took those few steps before dropping to kneel in front of him. A small flicker of power and his hand was covered by a glove right before he set it on my cheek.  
"Relax Frankenstein. Just let yourself be what you need right now. I will be right here"

The fog took over then as I dropped the rest of the way down so I lent against Alpha. A sigh left me as he stroked his hand through my hair.  
My Alpha was always so kind to me, even willing to take control so I could get what I need.

Raizel POV

Why did Frankenstein have to push himself so much? His soul felt like it was getting torn in half. It was crying out in pain at not getting something.

"You need something what is it"  
"Master…"  
He looked at me with shock and confusion. As if asking, why I am asking it.

"Your soul is being very loud with needing something"

He didn't speak but his mind opened up in a flood of want. Frankenstein wanting nothing more than to submit to someone, to have someone make all the choices for him so he didn't have to. For someone to make him feel like he belonged. To let him be weak when he needed to be.

But with that came his disgust and self hatred. He didn't think he should need that. That he didn't deserve that. That a monster like him couldn't be allowed any of that, wasn't allowed anything that made other people have to think about him.

He wasn't paying attention so I spoke into his mind.

'Come'

And he did dropping to kneel in front of me but I could tell he wasn't really seeing me. With a small flicker of power I formed a glove so I wasn't touching him skin to skin. His eyes gazed into mine and in them I saw hope.

"Relax Frankenstein. Just let yourself be what you need right now. I will be right here"  
He surprised me by dropping against my legs. Like all the fight had left him at once. How could such a being like him, consider himself a monster. He had done nothing but care for the humans all his life.

I heard him sigh as I ran my hand through his hair.

Why did my bonded have to put so much in front of his own needs? It looked like I would have to step in more often to make sure he got what he need and didn't go so long without it. Not that it was such a long time since I had last sat down with him but it was like his soul was starving for it. I hoped it would settle down if I kept it up regally.

I watch as he snuggled in more and then let out a content sigh as he stilled.

Yes, I would have to keep this up just so I could feel his soul sing like this again.


	15. Omega

I had just taken my injection and felt my head clear by the second. As it did I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks. Did I really do that? Did I really just cling to Master's legs like some unsecure being No, this couldn't keep happening. I needed to hurry up and deal with the creator of the DA-5 and her assistant so I could get this out of my system. Go back to being a person of reason instead of instinct.

My eyes met Crimson and I could see worry and concern in them. I couldn't make Master keep worrying about me.

"Master we should head up. The others will be waking up soon"  
Master nodded, turning for the door and I was quick to follow.

Yes I would have to finish up this quickly so I can get back to putting my full focus on my Master.

Master moved to his spot on the lounge while I set about making tea. I turned my eyes to the door when the sound of quick foot falls from down the hall met my ear. Tao made it into the lounge seconds later but instead of stopping he went strait to Master and gave him a hug before stepping back.

"Good morning"  
Master nodded and Tao beamed.

I forced myself to turn and focus back on the tea. The omega in me was both glad that Tao was settling in ok but was also wanting to go stake my claim on Master. To get rid of the other omega's sent on Master and replace it with our own. So I did the next best thing.

"Master it's time to be getting ready for school.

It was a busy day at the school as I set about catching up on yesterday's work, while also making arrangements for my two and a bit weeks off. As I was already booked for time off later on all I had to do was to move it forward.

I hoped Master liked the dinner I had planned for tonight. I had left Master with the two nobles as I had gotten home from school later then I had hope and if I was going to get dinner ready on time the shopping trip needed to be quick.

It was on the way back that a alpha stepped into my path. The energy he was admitting was telling me that he wasn't just an ordinary human. His skin was dark and his blond hair clashed with it though I could tell he was trying his best to look professional.

"Is there something you want from me"  
"Yes. I'm here to offer you something"

What could he wasn't to offer me.

"Do you want to be a star?"  
"What?"  
"What do you say? I'm sure this sudden suggestion may come to you as a shock but the person I am serving would like to meet you. If you come with me, I will make you a star. With your stunning features, mysterious aura, we can make you a world star. We can make it happen"

Could this person be Yuri, it really couldn't be this easy could it. Now the only question is do I let him take me or do I make him tell me. But if I did either of those things I would be making Master wait. But Master did say I needed to finish this quickly.

"What do you want? A house, car or girls? We will give you everything you want. How do you like my offer?"

Is this really the way he tries to kidnap people…

"This… doesn't seem to be a joke"  
"Of course not"  
"Then, I'll respectfully decline your offer"

His features changed from present to annoyed.  
"I knew it wouldn't work but she said not to harm you so I tried to talk it over with you. Well I guess it was also for my own personal amusement"

I felt his power rise filling the air. Making a smoke fill the air.  
"Please don't be afraid of the smoke. It won't do any harm to you body. It will just make you listen to my orders"

Why did everyone just assume that such weak things would work on me?  
"Don't worry everything will be fine. You will soon feel relaxed"

I tried not to cringe as I let my body relax and the shopping fall to the ground. Leaving such a mess made me want to scrub myself clean but I let myself go blank.  
"Let's go now. We wasted too much time. She doesn't like to be kept waiting"

He led me to an to a building where we made our way to the top floor where a short lady waited. I stopped in the center of the room as she made her way to me. From here looks one would say omega but her aura said alpha.

"Wow, it's so very lovely. This atmosphere and silhouette, How can I express this feeling"

I made myself keep still as she ran a hand down my check. No one was allowed to touch me apart from my Master. How I wished I could feed her to the dark spear. Keeping my body relaxed I pictured the many ways I can kill her as she clung to my arm.

"I'm glad you like it, Dr"  
"I really do like him. Yuri you've done a great job"

So I had guesses right. So this lady must be the creator of the DA-5. That was good. It means I can kill her after all.

"I have only done what I am supposed to do"  
"What kind of experiment should I use on this lovely thing? It will have to be an outstanding experiment that's well matched for his lovely features… What should I do"

Well it was no wonder why they couldn't do anything right with Alphas running the place. Why would you start planning an experiment when you don't have any date on the subject?

"You will be able to find an experiment soon, so there is no need to be hasty"  
"That's true but I do wish something would come up quickly. Having no choice but to wait with such a lovely thing right in front of my eyes is so irritating"

With that Yuri gave a slight bow and left.

It was a few hours to sunrise and all I had to do was to watch the lady go through her files on the computer. But that wasn't the main problem. No as the night went on the scent of the alphas wrapped around me. It helped that I was so repulsed by their behavior but I wasn't sure how long my thoughts would win out over my instincts. I should have at least till sunset before my scent starts to be released.

"What am I to do?"  
She stood up and walked over to me.  
"What do you think will be good? I'll have to set up a new experiment. Something that will do justice to your lovely features"

She wrapped her arms around me. In that moment I was glad that I froze up instead of flinched.  
"Nothing I have done so far will be suitable for you. Please wait just a bit more. I promise to find a magnificent experiment and let you stay where I can always gaze upon you"

She turned from me as the blond alpha entered.  
"Yuri, you have returned"  
"Yes, Dr Aris"  
"You must have found something this time, right?"  
"I apologize. I have continued to search for any leads on the enemy but I couldn't find anything. The enemy covered up their tracks perfectly"  
"If you say so"  
"Yes, even the trackers and the chips we implanted in there DA-5 to record changes have been destroyed. According to an examination on their cells, they all died within six hours of each other. If I didn't investigate myself, the time of death would have been confusing. Although DA-5 were all dead, the report went on for days. That's why there were gaps in the assumptions we made"

Well it looks like Tao did manage to pull it off after all.  
"That's right the enemies must have know we would find out and tried to distract us with it. I think they know a good amount about us"  
"Then it must be that son of a bitch Crombell. DA-5 were probing after the"  
"That's quite possible. It would not be so strange for that man to know of our movements. However we can't exclude other possibilities"  
"Other possibilities?"  
"I can't be sure about anything right now but when I find out something I will make my report"  
"Alright but don't take too much time"  
"Understood"

With that he left and I was alone with Dr Aris again. I almost sighed in relief when she sat back down at her computer.

I had to put all my focus on keeping still. I knew I didn't have long till I would have to make my move. There was one thing my fogged brain had forgotten to predict. How fast would my heat hit after it started. Would I have enough time to get rid of them and get back to the house. I would have to strike as soon as Yuri got back.

As if I had called him he entered to room.  
"Yuri what have you found out"  
Before Yuri could open his mouth there was a buzz as my phone went off.  
Damn, that could be Master.  
Pulling out my phone I ignored the others in the room. It was indeed Master and he was asking me for ramen. Was Seira not making it right? Had they left Alpha by himself. I had to hurry up and get back but first I had to deal with these two.

"Sorry about that but it looks like I have been summoned"  
"How can you have such a nice voice?"  
"Why thank you milady"  
"Such a charmer"  
"Now I must be off"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I will have to leave"  
"Why"  
"Someone is waiting for me"

I watched as she started to get angry. I turned and headed to the door wanting to make sure I still had my balance.  
"You are not allowed to leave without my permission. If you take one step out of here"  
I opened the door and took a step out before turning slightly.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry"

She suddenly smiled at me.  
"I can't believe this. You really are perfect both good looks and a sense of humor"  
I smiled back  
"Such praise. I don't know what to say"

Her smile dropped  
"Yuri"  
"Yes Dr Aris"  
"That leg that stepped outside cut it off"

He dashed forward and I reacted without a second thought. Sending crosses of energy across him. He jumped back.

"Sorry. Looks like I attacked out of reflex. How rude of me.. I hope you're not angry"

"He's not a regular human. Yuri, what happened"  
Yuri wasn't paying her any attention. Instead he was glaring at me.

"How about I change this up a bit"  
Pulling the energy from the dark spear I let it burst out taking out the room to give me more room and a breeze to keep the alpha stink from clouding my mind even more.

"You arrogant bastard"  
Yuri shot a beam of energy at me. It was easy enough to keep it from hurting me but it did ruin my shirt. But that just made me feel better as the cold night air hit my heated flesh.

"YURI WHY DID YOU ATTACK WITH SO MUCH FORCE. WHAT IF HE DIED?"  
"Sorry Dr Aris but he attacked you"  
"HE'S NOT DEAD. THANK GOODNESS"  
"He's fine after getting hit by my attack"

"We can't wait time here Yuri. We need to fine those pigs who killed My children.. That's right. Would you happen to know the pigs who killed my children?"

Her eyes narrowed at me.  
"OR… Could you be that pig by any chance"  
First she touches me then she calls me a pig.

"How dare you speak such things"  
I pulled more power forth letting it fill the air and sting of pain from the power take the fog away.

"This power, what's going on"  
"I don't know"  
"And this horrifying energy"

"Shut your mouth"

"Talking so loudly. Your existence makes me angry. I will erase your existence"

I let the spikes form above them. Before letting them drop.

I didn't turn as I felt the three kids land behind me.  
"Frankenstein what's going on" M-21 asks.  
"You three need to leave"

I heard a gasp from Tao.  
"You're… an omega"  
Two growls filled the silence as both Takeo and M-21 through out there auras.

Before anything else could be said I spun sending my mind control over both Takeo and M-21 as I hit them both making them collapse.  
"Tao take the others and go"

I felt my legs tremble with the effort to stand. It seemed that two alpha's auras had triggered the start of my heat.

"But I can't leave you like this"  
"Those two will be in more danger if they stay. Master will be alone soon anyway"

Not even Master could get lost more than once with the amount of power I was putting out.


	16. Heat

Notes: Warning some what steamy part at the end.

I watched the others leave. Once they were out of sight I turned my full attention back on the miss. Even as my legs trembled I manage to stay on my feet.  
"Sorry about that Miss"  
"I see you have taken two of my children. I will have to fetch them after I have you"

It was at that point I saw her stiffen as the breeze change direction and she was hit with my omega scent.

"It looks like you will make a better experiment than what I first thought. Not only that but you will help with bearing me new experiments"  
"I can't do that Miss"  
"DON'T ANGER ME. You are beautiful but it won't stop me from slicing you up"

I flashed a smile before I let it all go, falling to the ground as the shudders rocked through me. Sweat cover my body as my temperature rose quickly so that not even the cold night air could keep me cool. Dark spear rose and stayed near the surface. I knew my body was putting out a strong scent. It showed on her face when her eyes widened.

She let out a growl that was low and leapt out. I let out a whimper as dark spear flared, stabbing her and stopping her in place. She let out a scream as my lover wrapped around her and devoured her. There was nothing left of her when the energy dispersed.

I curled in as another heat wave rocked through me. There was no way I could stay here. I needed to get control of myself and get back to my lab.

It was a stumble of steps that made me look up. My eyes locked on Yuri who stood at the far end of the building. He was trying to keep himself back with little success.

Laughter left me. There was no way he was going to win this one, not when this heat already felt twice as strong as my normal ones.  
"I completely forgot about you. I wasn't able to sense you energy during the fight at all"  
He let out a growl but I couldn't care less as another shudder racked through me. I clenched my teeth to hold in a whimper. I didn't realised my eyes had closed till I had to wrench them open. Yuri was now only a few feet from me.

I smiled at him, as I drew on the dark spear and sent it at him. He rolled but the dark spear followed like wolves hunting their prey. He let out a growl as it speared right through him.

I tugged, trying to keep the dark spear back but it would be like trying to stop the ocean. The more I pulled the more it resisted.

It was the next wave of my heat that made me loosen my hold and that was all it took to have him eaten by my lover. There went all my information with him. That was just my luck, that I had taken too long playing captive instead of bringing them straight in.

The dark spear allowed me to pull it back in so when the next wave of mind numbing pain hit there was nothing to keep my mind from focusing on it. Breathing through it was the only thing I could do. Once it past I rolled onto my back and looked up to the sky. Most of it was blocked out with the clouds and smoke but there were still a few stars to see. I focused on the stars instead of my rising body temperature and uncontrollably shaking.

There was a shift in the rubble a few meters to my left. I wanted to push myself up but the best I could do was to turn my head. Crimson eyes looked into mine.

Alpha. My Alpha was here and he would make it better. I tried to talk but all I could get out was a whimper.

He is not my Alpha. With the last of my strength I pushed myself onto my unsteady legs.

"Master"  
"How did you end up in this place?"  
I knew master was concerned about my condition but he wouldn't pry. He would wait for me to come to him.  
"Did you…see? I apologize"

I bowled my head even when it made my head spin.

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes, Alp… Master"  
"Did you really have to come here?"  
"That's…"  
"I came here to hear your reasoning"

But he didn't wait for me to speak instead he turned from me. I took the hint that he was ready to leave. But could I make it back home along the rooftops.

I pulled out my phone.  
It was answered on the first ring.  
"Yes boss" Tao spoke, concern lacing his voice.  
"Can you get everyone out of the house for 30 minutes? Go grab dinner then come back"  
"Sure boss. You need me to come there"

It put a smirk on my lips that he wouldn't just come out and ask if I needed help.

"No but I will be unable for the next week, the school knows I'm away but if you need me just give me a call"  
"Ok boss"

With that I hung up. Now came the fun bit of trying to get home without making a crater in the streets below. It would have been easier to go to my training island but it would leave me venerable and away from my Master for to long.

For once Master was facing the right direction but I didn't look at him as I passed. I felt my legs wobble with the landing but my main concern was that the dark spear had tried to lash out at the same time. I kept it in but it was a close thing. I took a few steps to steady myself before my next jump. I could feel Master's eyes on me but I refused to give in.

On the last roof top I fumbled as I landed. Dark spear lashed out and only just missed Master. I could see the slash in the roof only inches away from his foot.  
"Sorry Master"I whispered as I made the jump and landed in front of the house.

That had been to close. That just showed that I could never have another in my life. No alpha for me and never any children of my own.

I normally would have waited for Master but I was sure he would forgive me this time. I walked right down and into my lab and placed my hand against the door that was only ever used one a year. This was my prison for the next week.

I hit the keypad next. 168

It beeped after a second registering the hours put in. The door opened and I strolled in closing the door behind me. Even with my raised body temperature this room felt chilled. My legs shook under me as I twisted the wheel locking the door. It was hard to move with my fading strength but I somehow turned it all the way.

I let my legs give out along with my will keeping the dark spear back. It shot forward lashing out, hitting the walls but not leaving a scratch.

I let out a small laugh. It could try all it wanted to but it was never going to get out. I always tried to look at it like it was trying to protect me but deep down I knew it wanted to use me as nothing more than bait.  
My laughter turned into a whimper as my heat fully hit and my thoughts fogged over.

Alpha. Where was my Alpha? Why was he not here to make it better?

I felt slick slide down my thigh dampening my pants. Why was I wearing them again? I pushed them down rigging out or the restricting material. The cold floor felt good on my skin but I felt exposed where I was. Why wasn't alpha here to keep me safe.

I rolled over and hissed as my hard cock made contact with the cold floor. My arms trembled as I pushed myself onto all fours. Snagging the pants I made my slow way across the room and into the far corner.

Laying the pants down I curled up on them. It was lonely here but my body was hot and exhausted from the crawl across the room. My eyes drifted closed as I fell asleep knowing it wouldn't last long.

My body was on fire when I awoke. I let out a cry as I curled up. Tears were falling down my face and I did nothing to stop them. My breath came in quick and sharp and if I was fully human I would be hyperventilating to the point of passing out.

My body reacted without thought moving my hand down to stock my cock. The fire resided slightly but the empty feeling grow. Rolling onto my back as I continued to stroke my throbbing cock slowly as my other hand trailed down to circle my slick covered whole.

I let out a groan as I stuck a finger in. Yes I needed this but I also needed more. Another finger quickly followed the first easily sliding in. I moved them in and out in time with the hand stroking my cock.

I didn't know what noises I was making, but I new some of it was begging. I needed more than this. I needed my Alpha.

When I put in the third finger I felt myself convulsing as my orgasm hit, covering my chest as I called out to my Alpha.

I didn't care that I was filthy as curled up as close to the corner as I could. Tears fell from my eyes as I sobbed

My alpha wasn't coming. He didn't want me. Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong?


	17. 142 hours

**Tao POV**

M-21 and Takeo had just woken up before I got Bosses call. He had sounded his normal self but after what I had seen on the roof tops I knew better. I had never thought the boss could be an omega. He was just to show offish and so sure of himself.

"Why are we going out to get food? Seira could just cook" Regis demanded.  
"Because boss said to and because it could be he was asked to by him"

Regis quieted after that. As we made our way out the door I couldn't help but glance back once more. Would boss really be ok getting back by himself? Would Rai be there to help him?

I had never seen an omega fight off a heat like that. Let alone how strong it was for only the first few signs showing up. It had only taken the few seconds to register the scent and for it to overwhelm the others. How strong would it be now? What would we find when we got home? Would boss be staying at home or would he just be coming back to grab some things?

I glanced at Takeo to see him in deep thought and to my right M-21 was the same. I did wonder what was going through there heads. They had been about to attack boss, even if it was only by instinct. They hadn't gotten anyway close to hurting him but it must still weigh heavy on them that they had lost control.

When we walked through the door I took a breath in. Only the faintest hint of bosses scent was there but it was like a punch in the gut. I turned my eyes on M-21 and watched a shudder go through him before he shook himself and moved into the house. Takeo on the other hand froze.

"Takeo" I said.  
Regis and Seira walked past.

"What is wrong with you humans?"  
For once M-21 didn't say anything back but kept walking.

"Regis you're too young for us to tell you"  
He turned to look at me.  
"I'm older than you"  
"Miss Seira would agree with me that this is an adult conversation"

We glanced at her and she nodded.

I continued into the lounge to see him standing by the window.  
"Rai, is boss ok?"  
"He says he will be"  
"We will just have to wait, it should only last three days"

I tried to reassure him. I got a lost feeling from him but I could also tell he just wanted to be left alone.  
I smiled at him before turning and heading off to find Takeo.

 **Raizel POV**

Even though I couldn't sense Frankenstein power, I could still feel it through the bond when I focused on it. Frankenstein was trying his best to keep his end closed. To keep me from Feeling how out of control it was and all the pain he was going through. But I respected his wishes to be alone but if he continued to hurt himself this way then I would have to intervene.

The others had come home a few minutes ago. M-21, Takeo and Tao had headed up to there room. Regis and Seira where sitting down on the couch drinking tea. But my thoughts were still turned towards my bonded. Everyone else would ask for help or Frankenstein would guess and make sure they got what they needed. But he would never do that for himself.

 _'Alpha, where is Alpha. It's so hot. When would this end. I need... no... no. I don't need any one. I will not hurt anyone'_ _  
_ _"Shhh now and sleep"_ I sent through to him, willing him to sleep.  
I never normally would of use my will on him but I knew it was the right choice when he spoke back.  
 _"Thank you Alpha"_  
Frankenstein was always thanking me for doing my job but I wouldn't deny him something he felt important.

The sun had risen and set and yet there showed to be no change for the better from Frankenstein. More thoughts seemed to be getting through to me as he tired himself out. I had gone to the school earlier so as to not worry the children. It had been good to see that Takeo and Tao energy was looking better than when I past them on the school grounds.

I let out a sigh as another of Frankenstein's whimpers past through the bond. Turning I took my seat as Seira brought tea over to us all. There was silence for a little while before Tao turned to M-21.

"Did you pick up that Boss was an omega at all before this?"  
"No, I always thought he wasn't human and that was why I didn't get a reading off him"

"There is no mistaking him for anything other than human. Nobles have more grace than him" Regis spoke while sending a look at M-21.

Why couldn't they just sit there quietly?

"Are you saying that the one who he chose is ungraceful?"  
Regis looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I pretended not to see as I took another sip of my tea.

Silence didn't last for long this time it was Takeo that spoke looking at Tao.  
"How long will boss be like that?"  
"It's normally only two maybe three days but when boss called me he said he wouldn't be back for a week. So either being an Omega has clashed with his own modifications or there is something else going on that I don't know about"

"Why not just go down to his lab and look"  
All eyes turned on M-21.  
"Boss hasn't forbidden us from looking in his lab. He always says just ask"  
I stood up and started walking. It took a few seconds for them all to catch up. Tao darted ahead to lead the way.

Once I made it into the lab I walked to where I knew Frankenstein would be at. I could feel how close we were through the link.

 _'Alpha... no not alpha... Master…Master. Did you need something?'_ _  
_ _'How long will you be in there?'_ _  
_There was a prose as he seemed to move around.  
 _'142 hours so a little under six days'_  
'Why must you be in there?'  
'When I am like this I am a danger to the others'

I could feel through the bond that he meant it. The Frankenstein thought that if he was let out he would hurt people. Why was it always Frankenstein who had to suffer?

My attention was turned back to outside the room when Tao approached.  
"Is boss in there?"  
I nodded at him.  
He turned his eye on the door.

"That's pretty high Tech, but I can unlock the timed lock. As long as the lab door stays closed it would be safe enough for the others to wait up stairs"  
"Not yet"

'If you need me let me know'  
'Yes, Alpha'  
With one last look at the door I left the lab.


	18. Please Alpha

Frankenstein's POV

I felt Master move from the door. I almost called out to beg him to come back. As if they were mad at the lost of its new prey, Dark spear lashed out at the door. I let out a low laugh. This was my life. The life of a monster. Monsters where not meant to have people close to them. Monsters were meant to be kept on a leash and be locked away when they were not being used.

 _'_ _ **Yes you're a monster. Let us have you'**_  
 _ **'No now go away'**_  
 _ **'You killed us'**_  
 _ **'I just gave you two new play things, so leave me alone'**_

Pushing the Dark spear back as I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, I slowly crawled towards the tap in the wall. Dropping to lie down underneath I twisted the tap letting the water run over me. It felt good over my naked body.

Even with the water running over me I could still feel the slick between my legs. My cock was hard still even though I had only just cum a little over an hour ago. I didn't even try to fight the urge as I wrapped my hand around it.

I rolled onto my side out of the water and my body twitched and jerked. Every stroke sent fire through me and I could feel myself crying out but I couldn't think what I was saying.

Three fingers found their way into my whole without me thinking about it. A grown left me at the feeling it was a relief but also left me feeling empty. I needed more. I needed someone to be pinning me down and filling me.

With jerky movements I pleasured myself as best I could. Feeling tears of frustration run down my face as I couldn't make myself cum. I was right on the edge but I couldn't take that last step. I needed something. I needed alpha.

I brushed the bond without thought letting myself feel his power. I could picture master being behind me taking his time and drawing out this. Alpha would let me sink on to his cock and fill me up.  
With a cry of his name I cum hard. The world went white as I twitched and writhed.

I felt more myself but I knew it wouldn't last much longer soon I would be lost to the heat again. Looking up at the roof and let myself relax back into the tiled floor. The tiled floor was cold against my skin and the water washing away some of the traces of my heat.

I hoped Master was doing ok without me. Miss Seira was there to make him tea and Tao could look after the place.

Turning off the water I just let myself lay in the puddle. What would it be like if I gave in for once? If the Dark spear didn't try to rip apart the person I shared my time with. It's not like I was a virgin but it was well over 800 years since my last time. Well maybe I was almost a virgin.

I was laughing as the next wave hit. My body temperature climbed sky high and if it wasn't for me being a modified human then my blood would have boiled. I screamed. I couldn't help it. It felt like I had been thrown into a fire.

 _'_ _ **We can help you. Give in to us'**_  
 _ **'I can never give into you. I must protect my Master'**_

It felt like days later but a glance at the timer revealed there was still 133 hours to go. Why was there no alpha here? Why was there no one here to help me? I was so tired of being alone. I wanted someone to care for me and maybe give me someone to care for.

I crawled away and into the corner. I didn't like this. I didn't want this. Tears ran down my face as I sobbed.

"Please someone help me. I don't want to be alone"

'Frankenstein do you want me to come see you'  
'Alpha, Please'

I couldn't think anymore as my body once more felt like it had been thrown into the flames. The fog took over and I could feel myself giving into my instinct once more.

Raizel POV  
I had been about to getting ready for school when I had heard Frankenstein's thoughts called out to me.  
'Frankenstein do you want me to come see you'  
'Alpha, please'  
I felt his thoughts blur as the next wave hit.

I turned and walked down the hall to where I knew Tao was. I waited not wanting to enter his room. Frankenstein had explained how it was important that the humans had their space. After having none there whole life it was good for them to have that.

"Did you need Tao for some thing"  
It was M-21 who had walked down the hall.  
I nodded. He stepped around me and knocked before entering.  
"Tao"  
I watched as he spun in his seat to face us.  
"M-21, can I do something for you"  
"Not me but him"  
M-21 gestured to me. Both eyes turned on me.

"It's time to open that door"  
His eyes widened slightly before he nodded.  
"This will be fun. M-21, you and Takeo will have to stay away from the lab once you get back from the school"  
M-21 nodded.

"I'll tell Takeo. We can cover your shifts at the school"  
With that we were on our way.

I gave him space as he worked. Tao voice filled the room as he spoke to himself. I watched the timer tick down. It had just hit 129 when Tao called out. The timer now read 000 and we heard heavy locks move.

"It took longer then I thought. But then I forgot it was boss that made it. Do you want me to open the door for you"  
I nodded. He moved to pull the handle but the door wouldn't move.  
"He must have a lock on the inside to"

'Frankenstein is there a lock on the inside'  
'Yes'  
I could feel him holding back. I put a little force behind my next thought.  
'Undo the lock'  
'Yes Alph...Master'  
I felt his exertion as he moved towards the door. It took him a few minutes to get to his feet and another few to move the lock.

Tao's eyes widened at the sound of the locks moving.  
"Boss really didn't want anyone breaking in"  
"Breaking out" I corrected him  
"All that so he didn't break out"

I stepped inside and heard Tao close the door behind me. Frankenstein was kneeling just past the doorway. His skin was a bright red which could clearly be seen dew to his lack of clothes. It was very unlike Frankenstein to be so untied outside of a fight.

"Frankenstein"  
"... Master"  
I took note of his pores.  
"Was there something you..."  
He curled inwards, wrapping his arms around himself as his dark power flicked out.  
"You are not in control of it"

It took a few minutes for him to pull it back in and reply.  
"Sorry Master"  
Frankenstein kept his eyes locked on the ground.  
"Master this is a part of being a human omega. Once this is over I can tell you more about it"  
"Tao said that this isn't a normal one"  
"Master it is a build up from how long I have denied it. I will be fully recovered in six days"  
"Will this happen again"  
"Once a year"  
I could tell he was holding back.  
"Frankenstein do not make me order you"  
"Each year as I deny a mate, it will get worse"  
"Why"  
"Dark spear won't let anyone satisfy my omega need"

There was silence between us till Frankenstein collapsed letting out a whimper. The waves of heat coming off he was enough that I could feel it. Frankenstein looked at me with eyes filled with tears.  
"Alpha. Alpha help, please. It hurts. Please Alpha"  
Images filled my head showing me what he wanted. Mostly too quick to see but I still picked up what Frankenstein wanted. It was my duty to help my bonded. Even if it meant helping with his human desires.

I was about to take a step towards when the dark energy lashed out. It stopped inches from my face. Frankenstein's eyes were fixed on it and no longer looking clouded over. The dark energy withdraw, as Frankenstein backed up till he was up against the wall. He reached up and turned on the tap letting the water flow. Steam rose of his skin when it made contact with it but a relieved look came over his face. Leaning forward his hair blocked his face as he dunked his head under the water.

It was a few minutes before he sat back once more but he still kept his eyes on the floor. But I didn't need to see his eyes to tell that Frankenstein was exhausted. I could see it in the way he leant into the wall, like it was the only thing holding him up.

"Master, Sorry about this"  
"It is a part of you"  
"No matter how much I ask we can't do anything. This is not the time to be bringing a child into the world"

I heard what he didn't say. That no child was safe around him, not even if it was his own.

"How can I help?"  
"I can deal with this. Master you shouldn't be stuck in here"  
I just stayed silent. He hadn't answered my question.  
"If you wouldn't mind staying over there and let me talk. I need to keep my mind focused on other things"  
I nodded. It was a pity there was no window.

Frankenstein's POV

I had almost attacked Master. How could I have let that happen? I let the water run down the back of my neck. It was so hard to be in control with Master in the room and if it was anyone else I might have given into the urge to go over there. I would have to come up with a better lock if Tao now knew how to get past it so easily and now thanks to him I had no timer for how long to go. Would I be able to get through this time if Master was in this room?

I would have to. There was no way I could give in. To lay with another during my heat would mean I would fall pregnant. There was no telling what would happen to the child I was caring due to the dark spear and not just that but with the union breathing down our necks how would I keep everyone safe. How would I keep my Master safe?

I would have to hold back, for my Master's safety if nothing else.  
A shudder rocked through me. My body was so hot right now. I needed to relieve myself again but what if I lost it. Would I be strong enough to stay way from Master. No I needed to not give in.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the floor and away from Master helped a little but not by much. Though nobles produced no scent, there power had a feel that was like a scent. With the blocker still on Master I couldn't get a fix on his but that didn't stop me from wanting to. Wanting to put my face in the crook of alpha's neck and breathe in.

"Frankenstein"  
My eyes darted up to meet alph… no it was Master's eyes, before instinct made me look down.  
"Yes... Master"  
"Would the ring help?"

I tried to think past the fog. Would it help? I had made it to suppress power but it did have part of the Dark Spear so it may only partly work or it could give me enough control to keep it from surfacing. But Master needed it. He had the earring as well but it still helped a little.

"Master that is yours"

Before I could say anything else he crossed the distance and slid it onto my finger. I felt the dark Spear power fall back in line, it would still be able to whisper to me. My head spun slightly and I almost fell forward. Masters hand caught my shoulder and I opened my eyes not knowing when I had closed them.

It felt so good to have someone else's hand on me. His skin felt so nice and cold even though normally skin to skin contact would have made me recall in disgust. I looked into his crimson gaze and I could see them asking if this was alright.

I nodded even as it made my head spin.

Master moved to kneel on my right making sure to keep clear of the water running down the drain on my left.  
"Come here"  
I compiled before I could think. He guided my head to lie in his lap. I was lucky that my high body temperature had mostly dried my hair otherwise Masters uniform would have ended up soaked.

My lower half still had the water running over it to help keep my temperature down a little but at this point I really couldn't care. Master's hand ran through my hair and for the first time since I became an omega I was glad to have someone with me during my heat.


	19. If I Were Human

**Frankenstein's POV:** **  
**  
Even though my body felt like it was burning from the inside out I was more relaxed than I had been in years. I was happy that I wasn't alone through this time. I had Master to help me through this.

I could feel my mind fogging over.

"Master I'm about to lose control for a bit. But please don't give into what I ask for"  
Master nodded once. Those crimson eye looked at me with such sorrow. Though same eyes that I had pictured looking into mine as my Alpha took me.

My cock twitched and I moved my hand to it. I let out a groan into Alpha's leg as I rubbed my thumb across the head. I moved so I knelt on spread knees with my face in Master's lap. The hand that wasn't on my cock was now circling my whole moving the dripping slick around. I need this. I needed to show Alpha how much I needed him.

I slipped two fingers in but it wasn't enough so a third joined them. It felt good but still so empty. I needed more. I needed alpha's cock.

I looked up to see his red eyes gazing into mine.  
"Alpha please. I need… I need you"

He frowned slightly and brought his hand to rest on my cheek.  
"You asked me not to"  
"No" I cried out. I could feel tears drip down my face as my body froze. I lowered my eyes not wanting to see the disgust in them.

He wouldn't make it all go away. My Alpha didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him? Of course I wasn't. I was just some ugly human.

"No your not"  
His hand ran through my hair and I couldn't help by sigh at the contact.  
"You are the most beautiful beings I have ever seen"  
Alpha tilted my head up till my eyes met his and all I could see was love.

 **Raizel's POV:**

Frankenstein's thoughts were pouring into my head like he was shouting them out. I knew he didn't mean to so I ignored them till they became about him.

'My Alpha didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him? Of course I wasn't. I was just some ugly human'

"No, your not"  
I ran a hand through his hair trying to comfort him. Just like last time he sighed.  
"You are the most beautiful beings I have ever seen"

Moving my other hand I tilted his head up so he could see my eyes. His were puffy and red but I could still read the shock from my words in them.  
"You are so very strong Frankenstein and you will get through this" I enforced it through the bond. Letting it flow through his soul.

His mind seemed to clear.

"Frankenstein"  
"Sorry about that Master"  
Why was he always sorry for the being himself. For needing help. He was my bonded so it was my job.

"Frankenstein, what are you not allowed to do when your like that"  
"Master"  
I felt his body heat up as his thoughts crossed the bond.

 __ _I was leaning over him and my fingers were in him. He was thrashing around below me._ _  
_ _"Mate with me Alpha, fill me up please. Fill me to I'm full with your kids"_ __

 _My dick was buried in him and he was on his arm face pushed into the ground as my hand held his head there._ _  
_ _'Alpha harder please_

I could feel the flush on my cheeks. I had picked up human thoughts like this but never with me in them. He seemed to realize what he had just sent across the bond as his side quickly was shut down.

"Sorry about that Master"  
"So I am just not allowed to mate with you"  
His eyes were wide but he nodded.

I watched his blue eyes cloud over his thoughts once more becoming a noisy but not really saying anything.

"Alpha"  
I kept my eyes on him but waited to see what Frankenstein would do. He lowered his head slowly and rubbed his face on my thighs.  
"Alpha's power feels so good"

I could hear his hands moving but I kept my eyes locked on his head waiting for him to look at me once more.  
"Alpha, can I suck you. I need you in my mouth"  
A picture flashed across my mind. He had my dick between his hands as his tongue ran over it.  
"Yes you may"

He let out a growl and moved his face to rub my dick through my pants. It would be less messy if I didn't have clothes. Maybe that was why Frankenstein didn't have any on. I quickly shredded them and Frankenstein made a noise of approval.

He was quick to resume nuzzling my dick, which I was surprised to see was hard.  
I shuddered in a jolt of pleasure as his tongue licked the tip. He let out a content sound and then took me in his mouth. I gasped out at the feel of it. His mouth was so warm.

My eyes closed and I couldn't help but move my hands onto his head. Being careful not to mess it up but needed to hold on to my bonded. I had the needed to do more but I didn't want to hurt Frankenstein so kept myself still. Even when he did such wonderful things to me that made me want to be deeper in him.

Frankenstein let out a groan around me causing me to gasp out as everything became too much. I shock even as before I went still and everything went dark.

 **Frankenstein's POV:**

Alpha felt so good in my mouth, his cock so heavy on my tongue. I kept my eye's on his face and took in all the small changes that let me know how he felt. His eyes stared at me with such want. His lips parted letting out small panting breaths. I was the cause of this look. I made my Alpha look like this. My body flushed more and I let out a small moan making him shiver.

Alpha was keeping still as to not hurt me but I wished he wouldn't. I wanted him to pin me down and take me. Make me beg for more and he drove into me. I growled at the thought and sucked a little harder around him. Alpha let out a gasp that went straight to my cock.

Alpha's hands gripped my hair a little more as he released into my mouth. I clamped down on the fingers inside me as I shock from my own release. I swallowed as best I could but as I shook his cock slipped and shot over my face. I couldn't help but purr as alpha's scent now covered me, marking me as his. 

It took a few moments for my brain to start working again. I was crouched on all fours and Master sat in front of me. My eyes widened as I took in the fact that I could see all his pale skin. Then it sunk in, I had sucked my Master off. His cum still covered my face. 

I turned, moving under the water and washed myself clean before turning to my Master. He seemed to be in a daze. His crimson eyes were unfocused so I moved towards him.  
"Master"

He looked at me.  
"I'm sorry about that"

My eyes dropped to the floor as I shook but this time it was held back tears. It was these stupid omega hormones that made me so emotional right now. These stupid omega instincts that had made me do that to Master.

"Frankenstein"  
I still couldn't make myself look at him. I was a monster that had just forced myself on him. What right did I have to look upon someone so pure.

'Frankenstein, come here'

The order shot across the bond not loud but still forceful. I moved without thought into his out stretched arms that encircled me once I was on his lap. Master's hand guided my head to rest in the crook of his neck. That hand runs through my hair and I let myself focus on it. We sat there in silence and not once does Master loosen his hold on me.

Master spoke when I had gotten control of myself.  
"Frankenstein, I agreed to it. Do you forget that you are bound to me? If I wanted to I could have ordered you to stop"  
"Master"  
"Frankenstein, sleep now"

It wasn't an order but I closed my eyes and let extortion take me.

 **Seira's POV:**

The humans at this house were more stressed out then before the chairman's vanished. I kept finding M-21 near the elevator and both Tao and Takeo gazing at the couch as if expecting to see the chairman and The noblesse. Regis was picking more fights with M-21 showing just how much he was picking up from the humans.

Right now Regis and I had just gotten home. It would still be a while before the others got home so we both sat on the couch drinking our tea.

"Why are the humans of this house so noise"  
It was impolite to talk about them but Regis seemed to be worried.

"Humans like to work in groups. When the person who leads the group is not there, the rest of the group feels out of place. It leaves them with no one to fall back on when they need help, which in turn makes them feel venerable"

"Humans should stand up for themselves and not rely on others. It is so inelegant"  
Did Regis not relies he was feeling the same thing. Not only that be we also had the lord that we could go to.  
"Humans are already so inelegant with there out of control instincts, why must they be so"  
"It's just how humans are. They are so busy that they need their instincts to help them find their life partner.

We sat in silence once more. I thought of what it would be like to be a human. To be able to pick up on more of the human things, like the scent that they put out. When a human breaths in they can tell if someone is an alpha or an omega. They can tell a little bit about them to, but to us nobles they all just smell like humans. We can pick it up somewhat mentally but some of humans like Shinwoo were easy to tell where others like the chairman were very hard.

What would Shinwoo be like if I were human?


	20. Guest

**M-21's POV:**

For the first few day of which boss was locked in his lab I felt myself draw to the lab. Part of me knowing there was an omega there and the other part wanting to know if he was alright. Then the bosses Master went down and I stopped worrying about him knowing he was being looked after.  
The very same day he went down there I started to feel panicked and unsafe. Just like the time before joining them. And it only started to grow when I was at the house. I knew it shouldn't change anything as both of them would still be locked away for a few days but I couldn't help it. I still felt like he would protect me even though I was meant to protect him.

That was a conflicting thought. With boss being an omega my alpha instincts screamed at me to keep him safe but at the same time the thought made me laugh. Who would ever need to protect boss.

I let out a sigh as I closed the front door. I could feel the tension from today roll away. Tao and Takeo should already be home but as there weren't in the lounge I didn't bother to call out to them. I looked at the nobles but they were drinking their tea so I left them to it. Did they realize how un human it looked to sit so still or did they only care at the school.

Up in my room I changed quickly. You never knew when Tao was going to just walk in, I was sure that the Omega had never learnt of personal space. Though neither had I before coming to live here.

As if I had called his name Tao walked in just as I was putting on my shirt. He snagged my hand as he flopped down on my bed. Making me fall next to him.  
"So I was thinking about how Boss would be so strong while being an omega. Do you think all data on Omegas from the union was wrong"  
"I'm not sure. I was just a low level agent"  
"I guess, but how could he be that strong. I have never read of an omega being a match for an alpha. Even I am used more for my brains then my fighting strength"  
"You would have won against the old me"  
"I would have flattened you like a pancake. Speaking of, do you think we can get Seira to make some for breakfast tomorrow"  
"I'm sure if you ask her nicely she will"  
"Good I'll ask her at dinner"

He curled around me as if seeking warmth but I knew it was more about contact. I leant back into him glad for the company. It made me feel less lost having him here.

There was a knock at my door but before I could answer the door opened and Takeo was entering the room. He didn't even pores to take in the sight before joining us. He laid down on Tao's other side and it took less then a second for Tao's legs to be draped over the other alpha's.

Arms tugged me down and I went without fuss. We were lucky that this was a double bed or the three of us wouldn't have fit so easily.

I couldn't help but smile when I felt the content aura from the omega. It seemed I wasn't the only one who needed this.

 **Frankenstein POV:**

Master stood in the bathroom while I washed off a week's worth of grim. I have been disgusted with the amount of body fluids that had covered me. It was one of the reasons I hated my heart so much. I couldn't even look Master in the eyes as I had headed for the shower.

I let myself relax against the wall. Even with it all being so messy that heat had been the best one I had ever had. Master had stayed close to me the whole time. We had done a number of naughty things, though I knew I had done them, most of those moments where a blur. Master had stuck to his word and not let it got to far and for that I was grateful.

But then there were other times that my body shook too much and the pain got so bad that I couldn't focus. He would put my head in his lap and stroke a hand through my hair trying to keep me calm. If I couldn't calm down he would use the bond to help me sleep through it. I was grateful that Master had done that.

Then there were the quiet times in between the pain and the lust. I would talk to Master about my years without him. How I had travelled the world and seen so many things. He would listen and I would answer any question I saw in his eyes.

I felt so loved during all this. It was like I was the most important thing in this world. A small part of me wished that this wouldn't end. I would gladly take all these painful moments just to say in this room with my Master.

Turning off the water I dried off, Before this heat I would have been more concerned with drying off in front of master but after the last five day I didn't give it a thought. Turning to the full length mirror I took in my appearance. My hair was slightly duller than normal and I had the slightest dark ring around my eyes. I had also lost some muscle mass.

Damn my omega genes. Why was it that omega's had to have such a hard time getting and keeping toned. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to be a female and an omega.

I let out a sigh and turned to master who was fully dressed. His eyes were taking in my appearance and I could tell he wasn't pleased.  
"I will be back to normal within a few days"

Master nodded.

I moved towards him as I slid his ring off my finger before holding it out to him.  
"Thank you Master"  
He nodded and slipped it back on. I felt what little energy that had been escaping him disappear as it was locked up. I smiled as I summoned some power to conjure clothes onto my self.

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes Master"  
"You need to make one for yourself before it happens again"  
"Yes Master, I will see to it before next time"  
He nodded and moved to the door.

An hour later when I felt well enough we left the lab and headed to Master's change room for him to pick out his clothes. For some reason Master preferred to change his clothes out of the ones he conjured. If I had to guess it was so he could use the clothes I have given him.

I was considering leaving him here after the first twenty minutes to go see how M-21, Tao and Takeo had fared in our absence when I felt Seira and Regis return home. I could also tell that they had brought home a visitor.

"Master I'll go see to our guest while you pick out your clothes"  
"Be polite"  
"Yes, Master"

I left closing the door to keep out the raised voices.  
"I have constantly told you. Don't ever lose your pride as a noble by chasing after power… I told you that you can not be with those who have lost their pride, such as them"  
"Family leader there has been a misunderstanding" Regis tried to explain.  
"ENOUGH!"

I felt the burst of power. How dare he do such a thing in my house?

I strolled in not hiding my presents.  
"Who's making all this noise in my house?"  
All eyes flicked to me. The old man's eyes widened.

"Yours"  
"It's been a while Gejutel K, Landegre, you still look as picky as ever"  
"Frankenstein"  
"Please clear the room everyone. I need to talk to this old, picky man for a bit"

Everyone nodded seaming glad to leave the room.  
"Regis and Seira you stay outside"  
"Yes, family leader"

"I didn't realize I would meet you, Frankenstein in a place like this"  
"I thought I'd see you soon but I didn't expect it to be so soon"  
"Why are you in this place? Why are Regis and Seira with you?"  
"Your talking as if I had a reason for being with the children… you're making me look like the bad person. If someone was to over here they would misunderstand"  
"I'm asking because I know you"

Master told me to be polite. Don't stab him. Keep smiling.

"You haven't changed since you hid yourself. It hasn't been a short amount of time"  
"Time sure flies by. It's already been a few hundred years…"  
"Are you still looking?"  
"No"  
"Frankenstein in the end you throw away your master? It's embarrassing that I acknowledged you when you said you were going to hid and look for your Master"

No way was I going to let anyone apart from my Master talk to me like that.  
"Look here. It seems there's a misunderstanding. The reason why I'm no longer looking for my Master is because there is no longer a Reason to"  
"What do you mean?"

I didn't turn as I felt Master walk up behind me but took in the sight of the old man's widened eyes in surprise.

"It's been a while Gejutel K. Landegre"  
"It seems so Cadis Etrama De Raizel"  
"Shall we go sit down?"

Master nodded and moved towards the lounge. I headed to the kitchen shredding my jacket so I was just in a long sleeve and quickly set about making tea not wanting to leave them by themselves too long.

Gejutel started as soon as I stepped back after placing the tea down.

"Raizel, sir. Where have you been?"  
"Until recently I was asleep"  
"Pardon… the reason why you disappeared was… because you've been asleep all this time"  
"That's what Frankenstein says"

"It hasn't been long since I met Master again. I was also surprised to hear that"  
We fell silent for a while.

"Gejutel what has changed that you send two so young out into the human world by themselves"  
"Not much had changed when sir Raizel disappeared but about 500 years ago when the lord went into eternal sleep, many things changed"  
"The lord did well to stay on earth for this long. Changes should have been expected after he went to sleep. It would have been strange if there wasn't chaos"  
"Yes, Frankenstein you are right. Lord's empty spot was too big to fill"

I could feel that Master was feeling saddened at the news but I couldn't comfort him in front of a family leader.

"The lord has gone to eternal sleep…"  
Master sounded so lost.  
"Yes"  
"Before going to sleep, lord wanted to see you, sir Raizel"

Could he be anymore of a fool? Why make my Master feel worse by saying that.

"Frankenstein, Those beings from before are they your doing?"  
"No. They are humans who were experimented on by other humans… they live here with us"  
"What a pity. That's awful to hear… Humans that try to fulfill their greed in any means necessary… they are hideous"

Gejutel stood and headed for the door once he was out Master stood up and took the lone seat. It seemed like he was placing himself between me and Gejutel. M-21, Tao and Takeo were quick to head inside taking a seat next to me. It was as instinctively they wanted to be close to keep safe.

I stood and moved into the kitchen to make some more tea. All the while I felt eyes watching me, checking to make sure I was fine. I was sure that Tao at least noticed my change in condition. Setting out the tea I turned to them all

"How did you three go in my absence?"  
"The students and the school are fine. The children missed you and him but we told them you were on a trip and would be back in soon"  
I could always trust M-21 to get to the point. I smiled when I saw Tao was about to start. Fixing my eyes on all three and checked them over as I spoke.

"Once our guest is gone then you will find me down in the lab for any questions you have. I should probably give you all a check up to check on your progress"  
M-21 and Takeo nodded but Tao couldn't hold it in  
"Sounds good, I can tell you more about our week then"

The other three came in then and took the opposite bench. Tao must have been nerves as not even his voice broke the silence that fell.

"Although it should be ok if I don't think about it… truthfully, sitting in the same space and sitting across from them is rather unpleasant. Those that give up being human for power…"

Something in me snapped when I saw that M-21 was about to get up. These kids were under my care. They were mine and this was their house and no one was going to make them feel less than human.

"Gejutel" I said in my most dangers purr. "Are you forgetting you are talking about the Noblesse bonded like that? In the Noblesse house and right in front of him no less"

His eyes widened slightly.

"I meant no disrespect Raizel Sir"  
"Gejutel, it seems your old brain can't remember the year's right before my Master's disappearances. That you nobles found out that you are not as great as you think"

Standing I turned my eyes from him to my Master.  
"Master I will be down stairs catching up on my work from the last few days. If you need me please let me know"  
Master nodded and i took my leave.

On the way down to my lab I thought over what had happened. Why had I lost control like that?... I had wanted to protect the others. I had thought that they were mine…

Omega's were meant to be protective of there kids. I had heard of an omega killing an Alpha that had tried to take his child. It had been ruled as an accident because there was no way for an omega to take down an alpha. But I had read the report. The omega had smashed the Alpha's head in by continuously slamming his head into a rock.

Once down in the lab I set up the scanner and laid down. I had yet to give myself a check up after my heat. I need to know what I had lost.

I was halfway done with my own scan when they showed up. They knew the drill from being done themselves so they stood quietly and waited.

Once my scan was done I sat up and moved towards them, sliding on my lab coat. I turned my eyes on Tao knowing that he would have all the questions.

"So boss you're an omega"  
"Yes"  
"Why did I never pick up on any signs from you?"  
"I have been around for a long time. I have had time to change how my brain thinks"  
"So you've re-trained your brain"  
"It's not as hard as it sounds"  
"Why did your heat last so long"  
"I give myself daily injections to hold it off and then once a year I go into heat"  
"But doesn't that mean you could hold it off indefinitely"  
"No. An Omega's body even my own can not handed the suppressants for more than a year. Anyone else it would be most likely six months"  
"But I'm guessing the longer you suppress it the worse it gets"  
"It is more that the time frame gets increased"  
"Then why was yours so… Strong"

I almost didn't answer. People normally didn't ask omega's about their heats as they were personal but these kid where use to sharing information about their bodies and everything else about them. They didn't deserve anything less from me.

"The reason my heats are so strong is because I have never taken a mate ever since I became an Omega"  
I watched the shock on her face followed by a blush. I saw slightly surprised before Tao's face showed horror.

"I… I though you and him were… or I would of never"

He was concerned about letting Master in to see me during my heat. Letting a male in to see an unmated omega during their heat.

"It's fine Tao. Nothing happened"  
The room fell silent.

"Boss you look like shit"  
I laughed at M-21's bluntness.  
"I will be fully recovered with in the week, now how about we get onto your check ups"

Once I had sent the others off to bed I found myself in the bedroom Master and I shared. Pulling back the curtains I looked up to the moon. Things were so much simpler before Master's disappearance, when it was just us two. Why was I feeling like this? It was like my first weeks as an omega again. Everything seemed to overwhelm me, not to mention the fact that I felt the need to be held now. I almost laughed at the thought why would I, one of the strongest beings need someone to hold me. It was a need so strong that it almost brought on tears of frustration.

"Frankenstein"  
I jumped slightly at Master's voice. He was the only one who could sneak up on me due to how close we were connected. I turned to look at him keeping my thoughts blank.

"Master, I am sorry for my behavior before. I will make sure it doesn't happen again"  
He nodded.  
We stood in silence under the moonlight.

'Frankenstein, what is it that you need'  
Master had a way of know that I would not say somethings out loud, but through our bond I could. When it was only just between my Master me.

'Master, would you mind if we lay down together'

His eyes showed confusion until I felt him reading my thoughts. Master nodded and moved to the bed. It was a good thing I had already changed into loose pants so all I did was strip off my top before pulling back the covers.

Master stepped out of his slippers before climbing in and to my surprise he didn't sit up but chose to lie down. I couldn't hold back anymore. I gave in to the need and climbed into bed, placing my head on his chest. I felt his arms come around me at once.

'Sleep now and remember I have faith in you'  
I felt my eyes grow heavy as I snuggled closer to my Master.

 **Raizel's POV:**

I though about the past, he had been such an angry, lost human when I had first met him. I had left him to his own devices but even then he had come in to see me. It had taken me a long time to get a glimpse into why. He had served me a drink and this one had been sweet. I had enjoyed it a lot, so much so that something must have shown on my face as I got a flicker of happiness from his soul. But it wasn't just happiness it had been a sense of belonging.

I now knew from why he had felt that way. I now could piece together a lot of things from back then. Like why he had disappeared every now and again only to show back up looking worse then when he left. He would be even quicker to temper but also that much more careful to see to me. When he had come back those few times I had kept the family leaders away until he was back to normal.

Frankenstein made a small noise bring my eyes to look at him. I ran my hands through his hair once. He had seemed to like it during out days together and just like then he calmed.

Could I really let him go through another week of that? It had hurt me to see him like that, to see him like that and be unable to help my bonded. It hurt even more to know he had gone through years of that by himself and would go through the year to come just to spare me.

What was I going to do? How would I be able to help him?


	21. UNPLEASANT

**Frankenstein POV:**

I'd already gone through my own results from the tests yesterday and found nothing I hadn't expected. Now I was going over the others scan when M-21, Tao and Takeo walked in.

"How are uses all feeling?"

"Well I can't say I felt uncomfortable before… but it seems different"  
"Me too… I feel more like myself… I've never felt like this before"

"You can say that the side effects of taking the D-pill are fully treated. It wasn't a perfect experiment from the start so I didn't expect a perfect cure. But you're in a more stable condition now so don't worry"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. So now, a little bit of treatment and recovering physical strength is all you need. While your body was stabilizing, your physical ability must have increased. I also treated you to enhance your physical abilities. That may have been a good choice. Your stable for now but we will have to check frequently"

"Thank you. That's the only thing I can say. We are known as perfect modified humans but we don't know… when and how our life span will be cut"

"Yeah, we were meant to be absorbed by cran. That's why we were created without considering how long we'd live"

"Don't say that. I'm thankful to the both of you because I have more data"

I turn my eyes to M=21 who had been silent.  
"M-21 you have also gotten better. Your body and heart's synch rate is increasing"

I turned back to the others.

"I almost forgot… take this"  
I chucked them one of my latest projects. They looked down at the two pills I had given them.

"Both of these are more stable and the effective pills called T-2"  
"T-2"  
"No special meaning I just took your names and named the pills. They are made for only you two anyway"

The room fell into silence for a bit as they mulled over what I had just said though Tao looked to have something on his mind. It didn't take him long to voice it.  
"Boss, how are you so strong, if you're an omega?"  
"I'm guessing you have read about all three types"  
They nodded.

"What you have read has been union edited if I guessed right. You would have read that Alpha's are physically advanced in speed and strength. Beta's are what humans use to be like many years ago while Omega's are weaker and are only good for having kids"  
"That was what I had read"  
"Did you ever read about the omega that killed an alpha to protect his child?"  
"Yes but it was ruled that it was an accident. Most of the data was erased and I could only find small article about it"  
"It was covered up. Omegas are naturally less prone to fighting but they have amazing strength when they need to. Omega's only have it for a short time but the strength they whole when trained is greater then an alpha's for that short time. They are also more intelligent as they as almost always level headed"

I watched as they thought over what I had just told them.

"Tao"  
His eyes locked with mine  
"I'll teach you the secret to omega's strength"

They watched as I gathered what I need from the store room before heading into one of the training rooms. They followed quietly. I set the punching bag… if you could call it that. It was like a chunk of metal hanging from a hook. Any one of them could punch through a normal punching bag without even trying.

"Tao hit this as hard as you can"

He looked at me in question but complied. It moved but only about 45 degrees.  
He shook his hand.

"What is that thing made of and how did you carry it one handed"  
I smiled at him  
"I use it all the time"  
He looked at me like I was crazy.

"This time before you hit it, I want you to close your eyes"  
He did so.  
"Think about seeing Takeo in trouble. He's unconscious and bleeding out. The same person who hurt Takeo has got M-21 and is about to kill him. That person is in front of you and you know you will have to take him down to stop them both from dying, Go for it and make him pay"

Tao's eyes flashed open and he moved in a quick motion sending his fist into the lump of metal once more. It swung quickly up and hit the roof. I caught it before it could swing back at him.

They all seemed to be in shock.  
"Omega's strength comes from the need to protect"

I let the metal fall back into place before leaving them to think.

I arrived up stairs and made Master his tea. It was almost time for him to get ready for school but one more drink of tea wouldn't hurt.

We had seen Gejutel last night and knowing him he would of travel as quick as he could of back to Lukedonia  
"Gejutel should almost be there by now. But knowing Gejutel… he won't say that he met you. Since he knows that you don't want to return now. He will try to keep it low"  
"I may have to return sooner than I thought"  
"Shall I get set up for leaving?"  
Master nodded.

"Master it's time for you to get ready for school"  
He stood and with that we headed out for the change room. Once he was settled in I headed for my lab just in time to hear my alarm go off.

I made quick work of my morning injection. How much would I need to take on our trip? Would a month be enough? Would we even come back or would Master want us to stay there. Could I last there again? I knew Master would go back to his window but would I be able to go back to just training and looking after Master and him mansion.

I already knew I would. Master would be giving up so much more then me. He would be giving up his friends and his new found freedom.

Master had come into my office during his break. I had assigned Master extra break classes during history time. There was no way I could put Master through having to hear about how humans killed each other.  
I had just made Master his tea when we felt it. Master rose to his feet so I stepped back to make way for him.

"Master, this energy means it's a noble of the purest descent. Someone like that won't make a scene in a place like this. Also Regis and Seira are there. Seira is the family leader of the Loyard's, so they will have to be even more careful"  
Master looked troubled.  
"If you show yourself here then they will become aware of your existence"

Master nodded once before taking his seat again. Master spent the rest of the day in my office as did the last of the paperwork for the day.

We made out way home together a little after the end of day bell. Master still seemed to be quiet as he didn't look around at the building as much as normal, though he did pores as we passed a pregnant omega sitting at a bus stop. The omega smiled at us and fixed his eyes on Master. It was an omega thing to pick up on if someone was hurt or sad.

"What do you think will it be a boy or a girl?"  
Master raised a small bit of power before nodding once.

"A girl with your hair and your partner's green eyes"

Master headed on his way ignoring the Omegas shocked look.

Everyone was already home when we got in.

"Everyone's here?"  
Normally at least one of them was out.  
"Someone visited the school?"  
"Yes, a pure noble from Kertia family" Regis answered.

I looked them over and my eyes locked on M-21 who had blood on his shirt.

"What Happened?" I asked coldly.  
How dare someone attack someone under my watch.  
"I couldn't do anything"

"He just attacked" Tao added in.

"The pure blood attacked you for no reason at the school?"  
They nodded.

How dare they. When I find them I was going to tear them to apart.  
"Frankenstein"  
Master said. I drew in my power. I hadn't even known I was letting loose. I turned my eyes to the floor as I turned to Master.  
"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to…"  
"You should pay him a visit"

So Master thought they needed to be told off to.  
"Yes, Master"  
I turned to M-21.  
"Should we go look you over, to check on how well it is healing?"  
He nodded.  
"Go grab yourself a clean shirt and I'll meet you down there when you are ready"

I stood by the scanner as M-21 sat up.  
"How do you feel?"  
"So, so"  
"You don't look like someone who was stabbed in the back. You're almost healed"  
"Already?"  
"Yes. And it's not just an ordinary wound. Wounds inflicted by them usually take longer to heal. It's not just a physical power but a special power activates together. Considering that, your healing process is extraordinary"  
"I thought it was just my imagination because the pain faded away and my condition was better…"  
"It's not just your imagination. Your body's condition is really like that"  
"Why is that?"

Why ask that. I thought I had explained it to his already. I watched as he started getting his shirt on. It was like he was putting on armor. It must have been like that back in the union. Putting cloths on saw a sign that the experiment was over and he was safe for now.

"It's just bothering me"  
"Are you nervous about these changes?"

I smiled at him, hoping to convey that everything was expected.

"I assure you. Your body is being stabilized way better than when we first met. I explained to you before, but the incredible healing power is a phenomenon while your heart is becoming part of your body… It's a positive change. So don't worry"  
"Whatever it is, I'm just a monster he created"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't like this way of thinking.

"Crombell?"  
"Yes. Even though my body is stabilizing, it only means that his experiment succeeded. I don't like this. It's just an experiment that sacrificed all my friends…"  
"I think you have it wrong. Crombell didn't notice your changes. Your changes were very minor at the time. There was a slight body transformation but that was the limit"  
"That was the limit? Then how come now I can…?"  
"As you may have noticed, the real changes started when Master had your blood. With Master's permission, your power awakened. That doesn't just happen. If it weren't for that, you would be the same as before"

"That's…"  
"He didn't awaken your powers, but just aided you to do so"  
"I see"

I let loose a little power to drive the next part home. He had insulted me and I wanted him to know it.  
"I took care of you and then your powers stabilized"  
"Huh?"  
"So, I wish you wouldn't say the ability came from him. It's UNPLEASANT"

Tucking it back in, I turned and headed off before turning back to him.  
"We're done here. Clean up before you leave"

As I headed up to make Master his tea I found Tao and Takeo blocking my path.  
"Is there something you guys need to say to me?"  
They both turned slightly to gaze at Master before Tao spoke.  
"Let's go someplace else"  
"It's ok. There isn't anything you can say that Master wouldn't find out"

Takeo nodded.  
"If you're sure. I will cut to the chase. We want you to make us stronger"  
"What"  
"Enhance us so that we can become more powerful. It's just a guess but we think you can make us stronger"

"It's possible right"

I glanced at master. Maybe it would have been better to have this elsewhere. I let out a nervous laugh. What is Master thinking.  
"I don't understand why you would ask me so suddenly…"  
"You did things the union couldn't do and you helped us recover and improve our physical strength. There is no way your powers are less than theirs"

I let out a nervous laugh not knowing what to say. I had never conducted a human experiment to increase strength unless on myself. I never had to worry to much with the nobles I use in the past as I would kill them in the end anyway…

"I know we aren't in the position to ask you but please help us"  
"Why the sudden change? I thought you didn't want to become test subjects again. This will be different from testing Ramen. Your bodies are already enhanced. We can't be sure what the risks will be"  
"We know. We are asking this after considering all those risks"  
"Why do you want this so much?"  
"We want… power to protect our friends. When we met the pure noble that day, we were so helpless. It was different from when we met Regis grandfather… we couldn't even follow Rael's movement and just had to watch M-21 get hurt"

"I tried to attack him, but failed. During our time here we've began to relies that M-21 has become a colleague to us"  
"I didn't consider DA-5 my colleagues. I was only close to Tao compared to the rest of them. But it's different now. Tao is a long time colleague of mine and we never forgot that M-21 asked you to let us stay here"  
"M-21 is out colleague too"  
"I couldn't bear to watch my colleague getting hurt like that. He may not think we're his colleagues but the two of us took him in as ours"  
"We don't care if he doesn't think of us as colleagues"

I tried not to smile at the fact that M-21 had heard most of this.  
"He would love to hear this… you have the wrong idea but I'll let it go for now. But to conduct full scale experiments we will need Master's permission"

All eyes turned on him.

"I can't disobey his orders"  
I was hoping to show them that it would be fine. If at anytime Master picked up that it was going too far he would stop me.

"Frankenstein"  
"Yes, Master"  
"I seem to remember that you didn't always wait for my permission"

Dam why did Master always bring up my past. I couldn't have been that bad,  
"Come on… Master… They might think you're actually being serious"


	22. Toy

Notes:  
Hi all,

I am looking for what you would like for names if/ when kids come into this. Please leave them in the comments below. If you see one you like please leave a comment on it.

* * *

I had set up the lab over night so when we got home the next day I headed straight there after getting Master's tea ready. M-21 followed me down. He was the only one back as Tao and Takeo had lock up today.

"M-21 do you want me to give you another scan to check on your progress"  
He nodded and set about lying on the scanner.  
"Remember call out if you need anything or if you just need me to stop"  
"Sure"  
I started up the scanner before going back to looking over the plans I had made for Tao and Takeo.

It didn't take long for them to show up.  
"There is one thing you guys should know before we get started  
"What's that"  
"I haven't done a proper experiment in a long time. It's been much longer then you can imagine… Don't worry. It'll work out somehow"

They looked at me with doubt.  
"And you got one thing wrong"  
"Wrong?"  
Must they repeat what I say.

"What did you feel when you met the opponent"  
"You mean how we thought we were too weak to even stand a chance?"  
"Yes. That isn't really accurate"  
"I don't quite understand"  
"How do I explain this? The Pureblood noble you met… he has lived for over 500 years. Then it's no wonder he's too strong an opponent for you"

They looked down at that. I mustn't have explained it right.

"Don't get me wrong. What I'm saying is that he is extremely powerful being. You have probably forgotten because you're use to being with Regis and Seira, who are still young but nobles are nobles even with their small numbers, nobles were reigning over the world long before humans established a proper civilization. Although their intent was to help humans in need, not to reign, it can't be denied that they ruled over the entire earth.

Humanity lived in fear and admiration of nobility for a long time. They employed various methods to obtain powers like the nobles which have started to reach a peak. With humans technology it enabled them to live without the protection of nobles. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say they have advanced enough to be a genuine threat.

However, even though humans no longer rely on nobles and even though humanity's strength is immense, nobles can't be disregarded. Even for the union which you two were part of"

They looked shocked at that. Did they really think so little of nobles.  
"You two know how immense the union is… more so than most people"  
"Of course, even we don't know everything about it. I use to investigate secretly whenever I had time, but there was no end to it"  
"As expected. The union is the oldest and largest organization ever created by humanity. They influence everything all over the world. It's not an exaggeration to say there is nothing that they don't Influence. The union is what moves the world right now. But nobles are so strong that if the union chooses to provoke them, it would be a hasty thing to do"  
"They must be powerful indeed, then"  
"And there's more to their power that still remains a mystery"  
"Like their long life and their mind control?"  
"Yes. That does make them tricky opponents"

"So what I'm trying to say is that the noble you met was alive before the union even had the technology to create you. And being over 500 means that, unlike Regis he's a full adult. He has already realized the whole of his power. It's not at all unexpected that there's a difference in power between you and him"  
"So… In the end, we still won't be strong enough to handle him?"

Why did they always take what is say to be a negative. Had the union really broken their spirit so much that they didn't believe in themselves. I would have to work on getting back there self belief but that was for another time.

"I haven't met him in person so I'm not sure… But you're probably not as helpless as you think you are. Last time, it wasn't just that he had more power. You caused your own problems"  
"We were at fault? What do you mean?"  
"Should I say. You two don't seem to know much about your own powers"  
"I can't agree, we know better than anyone what power we have"  
"Takeo's is right. We were trained under the researcher's supervision for a long time and all of the training was specially adjusted to test us to our fullest"  
"That was when you were in DA-5. I told you before. Your powers are more advanced now"  
"I know you said so, but you haven't done any experiments to actually enhance our powers. Our bodies do feel more comfortable and our senses have improved"  
"Do you remember when I told you that as your bodies stabilize you can use your physical abilities more efficiently?"

They nodded and I could tell they were both confused and curious about what I was telling them.

"Your bodies stabilizing have resulted in all your controlled abilities improving. All the way from your sense to your locomotive powers"  
"But we didn't feel anything like that when we were fighting him"  
"That's probably because you were fighting him inside the school grounds"  
"The locations?"  
"Yes. Before, you wouldn't have had to mind your surroundings but now you're working at the school to protect people. You can't use your powers in a situation where you have to make sure others don't get caught up in the fight"  
"That's true, but"  
"When I heard about the situation, there was something I found very surprising"

They looked shocked and slightly weary of me.  
"what"  
"You know that you two aren't designed for close combat. Takeo is designed to shoot his opponents using his excellent vision and fast precise movements. Tao is designed for seizing control of surroundings systems to find out the movements of the enemy and support your team, maximizing efficiency during a battle"

I gave them a few moments to let that sink in.

"And then you go against all that and hurl yourselves at some 500+ year old noble without even using proper weapons. Basically you attacked him in the worst possible place and in the worst possible way"

I watched as they took it all in. Tao rubbed the back of his head while laughing.

"I have no intentions of carrying out big experiments like you expect. At least not right now. We will focus on stabilizing your bodies like we have been doing all along. For now focus on controlling your physical abilities to the fullest understood"

Both looked at me like I was kidding. Why would they not believe me. Am I not as scary now that they know I am not an alpha?  
"Neither of you seem very eager"

I pulled a little of the dark energy into me and smirked at them.  
"UNDERSTOOD?"

I almost laughed at nervousness. When they both nodded I set about getting things ready for them. This would be so much fun. I would get to gather some new data and with Master's permission too.

I left the modified humans to finish up recovering and cleaning up the lab. I headed straight for the kitchen to make master his tea. I took note that I couldn't feel either of the nobles. Setting down Master's tea I turned my attention on him.

"So the kids have gone to see him first?"  
Master nodded not turning his eyes from his tea.

"They must have decided to do so to prevent him from causing more harm to others. He said that he came to meet Seira… But it bothers me that his arrival was so close to return of the Landegre clan leader. Also he used his power recklessly inside the school grounds and harmed one who was under your protection"  
I almost growled out that. How dare anyone attack someone under my watch.

"His actions did not show that of a pureblood noble. And I believe he needs to be reprimanded for them"  
"He is a pure blood from the Kertia clan?"  
"Yes"  
"Then you would find him a difficult opponent in your present state"

Did master mean with my prior relationship to the head of the family or did he mean with the aftereffects of my heat.

"Frankenstein, I command you to go meet him now and courteously call him to account for his actions. Until it is done I lift the seal binding your power"  
How wonderful it was to hear those words from my Master.  
"Yes, Master"  
I bowled once before heading to the door. The trio would be up from the lab soon. They would look after master in my absence.

With a quick flicker of power I changed my outfit to one that showed I was on official business. I couldn't show up in anything less than a suit while doing something for Master. Stretching out my senses I took off. It didn't take a genius to figure out that a place with no humans in it was unnatural in a city. Nobles just couldn't help themselves sometimes.

It didn't take me long with my accesses to the Dark Spear's. I didn't approach right away but took in what was happening. It didn't seam as though they were having a friendly talk. Not with how Seira had her soul weapon out.

That was made even more obvious when Rael darted behind Seira and Regis to strike at Regis. What was wrong with this little brat? To use his power this way on a fellow noble. I sent out some spikes of power pushing him back while landing in front of the two younger nobles.

"Opps… I forgot to be courteous. Forgive me, I couldn't help it"  
I dispersed the power on my arm. Master had ordered me to be courteous so I would try to talk first.  
"Why are you?"  
Regis was quite cute when he was confused. But right now I didn't need him to get hurt if this went from talking to a fight.  
"Regis"  
"What?"  
"Stand back and let me handle this kid"  
"What are you doing here?"  
Really was it that surprising I was here.

"Looks like you know him Regis. Who is he?"  
Little prat talking like I'm not even here.

"This man... is the house owner of where we are staying"  
"He owns the house where Seira is staying. How impressive"

"I'm rather impressive, yes"  
I smiled my best smile as I pictured how best to kill him.

"So, what business does the homeowner have here? I don't think I invited you here"  
"I have business with you"  
"Me"  
"I'm afraid I didn't make a good first impression. My intention was to be courteous, please understand that the situation didn't allow it"

"Rael. You cowardly attacked without warning, throwing me off my guard beforehand. How could you?"  
That was such a childish answer. I would have to teach Regis better than that.  
"Regis, get your story straight. I was only finishing what would have happened if Seira didn't step in"  
"If you're so confident, shouldn't you have attacked me properly? I know the Kertia clan is know for covert attacking strategies, but I don't think that's quite it. It was quite inelegant of you"  
"What"  
"I'm sure Seira is impressed"

I seems like Regis has learned a thing or two from M-21.

"Seira, tell Rael how you feel about what he just did"  
She took her time and although I couldn't see it I was sure she had a thinking posse.  
"Such methods are also not my type"

Real looked mad but I could also detect a little hurt.

"Really? What appropriate timing I have"  
"Our business here is finished, so we were about to return" Seira informed me.  
I was glad I hadn't butted in then.

I turned my attention back on Rael when he spoke.  
"Then, why don't you tell me what business you have with me?"  
"Thank you for your time"  
"Not at all"  
"First, I want to discuss your visit at the school a few days ago, and your use of power there"  
"My use of power at the school?"  
"Yes. I am aware that as a pureblood noble, you are forbidden to use your powers on humans without a valid reason. Let's say I want to know why you did it"  
"What is this? You're here to nitpick my actions. Regis was annoying me with the same thing a few minutes ago. Isn't it enough that I have that Regis brat being insolent. Now I have to deal with this too. Fine that's all you want to ask, Homeowner?"

"No there's one more thing. I also want to ask why you injured the guard"  
"You mean that toy?"  
"Toy?"  
Why would he call M-21 a toy?  
"Yes, the human made toy"

He is so dead when I get my hands on him.

"I see, what you mean. He's my employee"  
"He is your toy"  
"I said 'Employee' "  
That's it I have had enough of this brat.

"Seira, Regis there is something I want to ask"  
"I am being very courteous to him, am I not"  
"Yes, very courteous"  
Good. If Seira thinks so then Master would agree.

"Will you tell my Master that I was courteous"  
"I will make sure that I do"

Rael seem to have gotten annoyed as he spoke up.  
"Is that all the homeowner wants to ask me?"  
"Yes, for now"  
"Then I have something to ask you"  
"Sorry I haven't given you a chance to talk. What is it?"  
"You told me you had business with me, so I listened but do you really think you have the right to ask me questions?"

The funny thing was that I had every right as the noblesse bonded but these children wouldn't know anything about my Master. Nor that they should be showing respect to the city that my Master lives in"  
"A nobody like you?"  
That's it I would have fun toying with him.


	23. Grandia

I felt more then saw Rael move behind me.  
"Now that you've finished babbling, I think I'll make you pay for daring to attack me. Death won't be too harsh a punishment"

I moved just at the last second leaving enough of my power to form an after image.

He stabbed through it as I appeared next to him.  
"Sorry but my personal business with you remains unfinished"  
I let the Dark energy seep out and taint the air as it moved around me.

"What a shame"

It felt so good to let it out after having it cooped the past few weeks.  
"A real shame, When I was so perfectly courteous, too"  
"You… Who are you"  
"The place you ran wild in. I own it"

I let my polite smile drop as I fixer him with a glare.  
"You dare to play around near my Master's house. This place… Is not made"  
I opened my hand as I let more dare energy gather around. It was good to give such warnings to children.

"For the likes of you to fiddle in"  
I closed my hand making spikes behind him and sending them at him. I enjoyed his slightly surprised eyes.

I didn't let up there. Spike after spike I sent down at him not giving him a moments rest. I watched and as he seemed slightly calmer I stopped.

"You're not half bad, but your attacks aren't exactly on target, are they?"  
"You're fast, as befits a pureblood of the Kertia clan"  
"Don't pretend that you know anything about us"  
"But I do know a little"

So it looks like his father never told stories about me. I don't know if I should feel left out or honored that I must have been such a bad influence to deserve that"

"How would a nobody like you know anything about my clan"  
"The Kertia clan, more so than any other specializes in speed and stealth. Their Movements allow them to approach a target without being seen. They say even the target himself doesn't realize he is dying, even at the moment of death"

I watched him get angry as I spoke.  
"Let's say I know enough about you to say the Kertia clan is where Assassins first originated"  
"What the hell"

"WHO IS THIS GUY? REGIS WHY ARE YOU STAYING WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM"  
Maybe I had said a little too much. I didn't know nobles of the Kertia could get so mad.  
"You're not going to tell me. Then I guess I'll have to find out for myself"

I smiled when I felt him drawing on more power. Finally a fight I could have some fun in.

"Rael, stop it. Humans might get caught up in the fight"  
"It's fine. I already told everyone nearby to go somewhere else. So there should be no one around. They won't even have any trouble cleaning up the rest of the mess. They way humans scurry to cover things up… It's the only thing about them that I like"

I was going to have to show him that we humans can be full of surprises. Plus he was right I would pay to have this all fixed up later so what was the point in holding back.

"Good. Looks like we can begin"  
I raised both my arms as I summoned more spikes above him then I had all night.  
"You… you were testing me? A nobody like you?"  
"A quick end would be no fun, don't you think?"  
"What, how dare you"  
I smiled at him as I raised my arm.  
"Now, stop talking and move"

I closed my hand and let them drop. I watched his progress as he dodged then and moved behind me, to strike at my blind spoke. Even if I hadn't known he was coming I would have felt the need to move from my instincts lone.

I moved and sent blade of power his way, when he was still surprised that I dodged. He managed to avoided that and came at me with two illusions of himself. Not that impressive when Ragar could have created more. I spun sending out small spikes in a move I had perfected to handle that. He moved back letting the allusions drop so I sent a blade of power to drive him back further.

He shot a bolt of power at me that was easily deflected. How could a child of Ragar have such poor control over their temper. It wasn't taking much to put him in such a poor mood. Why was I thinking of Ragar so much right now.

I felt it then what my instincts had been telling me. There was traces of Ragar's power in the attack just now.

He struck for the back of my head once more obviously not having learned after last time. Now that just wouldn't do. I was going easy on him so he would learn.  
"DIE"  
I side stepped him and shot a spike of power through his shoulder.  
"You're too emotional"

He jumped back and I smiled at the blood running down his arm. Good, I had controlled it enough for the Dark Spears power to be at a minimum.  
"Damn it"  
"Your strong emotions are affecting your precise movements. As a pureblood of the Kertia clan you should be aware of something so basic?"  
"You"  
"It can't be this quick… I still have to make you pay for your actions at the school. So stop hiding it and just take it out"  
"What?"  
"Your soul weapon"

I smiled at his shocked face.  
"It seems you have a soul weapon, even though you're not the leader of the Kertia clan"

"Rael has a soul weapon? That can't be try"  
Regis seemed so unsure of what to say.

"Could you be mistaken? Only a clan leader can possess a soul weapon. It is the sign of a clan leader"  
That was more the noble way of being polite while telling you, you must be wrong. That was so like Seira.

"I know. A soul weapon can only be owned and used by a clan leader- For example your death scythe. They call it a soul weapon because the previous clan leaders leave their soul in the weapon when he passes away, as part of the blood heir's inheritance. The soul weapon contains the souls of ancestors and becomes more powerful with each generation"

"Yes, exactly. So since Rael isn't the leader of the Kertia clan then there is no way he could have one"  
What did I do to give Regis such little faith in me.

"Yes, I found it strange also. But in the clash just now I felt it… Faint but without a doubt, the previous clan head"

"No way. How would you recognize it?"  
"I've met him, the previous leader of the Kertia clan"  
"My father. This is nonsense"  
"I don't know why you're hiding it. But you should take it out"  
"You"  
"Even more. Why don't you start using your full strength?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I guess you're reluctant because it hasn't been long since your confinement but"

I put on my best I'm going to rip you to sheds smile.  
"Use your full power. Take out your soul weapon and do your best, otherwise You'll DIE"

I watched as he lost it, his hand covering his face as he laughed. Once he got himself under control he looked at me with a smile.  
"I am so out of shape. You're completely looking down on me. I don't understand how you know, but up till now nobody has realized it. But yes, my father recognized my aims and left me part of his soul before he passed away"

"THOUGHT IT ONLY CONTAINS MY FATHER'S SOUL AND EVEN JUST A PART OF IT"  
I smiled at the growing pulse of Ragar's power as Rael brought out his Soul weapon in a series of show movements.

"This is my soul weapon Grandia"  
To finish his show he let loose a cross of energy at me. Not one to ruin someone's fun I didn't dodge it. I smiled when I felt the building move and brake with the force of the attack.  
"You like it?"

I couldn't help the laugh that left me. I had missed the pain that came with nobles attacks. The thrill of versing someone that had a slight chance of keeping up with me.

"I wanted this. This Feeling…"  
I let the Dark Spear's power rap around my arm and fill the air.  
"A proper fight, how long it's been since my last"  
And it had been way too long.

"I can perform as much as I want. I have Master's permission, so I won't hesitate"  
I could feel how heavy yet light to me the air became with the dark energy. How I had missed this feeling of being able to let go.

"The pureblood of the Kertia clan… Excellent. Your soul weapon may be imperfect, but you are praiseworthy. Perhaps I should face you in a suitable manner"  
Now I can't be out done by a kind.

I sent energy up making in shot down in lightning, while I wrapped it around me.  
"COME TO MY CALL DARK SPEAR"  
I let it fade as Dark Spear formed.

"Now we can begin"  
"You… what are you"

We charged with a clash of power that set of an explosion. I landed on the rubble of what was left of the buildings. Good this would be fun. Maybe the kid would be able to keep up. He would need to keep up as I wouldn't kill a child but he had hurt someone under my care so he needed to be taught a lesson.

When we clashed next I shot a spike through his arm making him hiss out. I smiled at him.  
"You hurt someone under my care, I guess it's time I stop toying with you and teach you a lesson"

I didn't wait for him to come at me this time. NO he needed to know what it felt like to be over powered. To be made to feel like he couldn't do anything. I struck out aiming to slice his chest while creating a spike right behind him. I couldn't help but laugh when he dodged back at the right angle to line up the spike so it went through his left arm.

He growled out and used some of his power to shatter the spike. I didn't give him time to rest. Instead I sent a blade of power heading for him. He dodged to the side this time and that made me smile. I could work with that.

I felt him gather the energy before he charged. I couldn't let him have all the fun so I did the same.

We both ended up jumping back as Seira sent a blade of power between us.

"Both of you, please stop your thoughtless actions are destroying the city"  
"Seira, what are you doing"  
"I can no longer let this go on"  
"What"  
"I did not want to wait for Rael's soul weapon to reach it's time limit. It's an incomplete weapon, so the time it can be used in short but even so, it will cause too much damage"  
"But… I can't let it end this way. He humiliated me"  
"If the Kertia clan finds out about this it will be a great inconvenience to you and I am sure you wish to hid the existence of your soul weapon"

Seira turned her eye's from Rael to me.  
"I don't believe this is what you truly wanted. **He** wouldn't want this even more"  
"Cleaning up this situation will not be easy"  
"Human organization will take care of it. It is their specialty, it's not the first time they've had to do it. As usual, they will lie and say it was a war or terrorism or something along those lines"

Regis jumped in then.  
"You think they'll take care of it when it's not even their mess? They will definitely ask us for something in return. That means you can't hide what you did here"

"It can't be helped then, I'll just say there were people stopping me from carrying out my mission"  
"Mission. What are you talking about?"  
"I'm sure I said it multiple times. I'm here to bring Seira back"  
"You're still saying that nonsense?"  
"Nonsense"  
"Rael, please return home. I have given you my answer already"  
"I wanted to bring you back without using this"

He reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll. Even though I hadn't met her often I could tell it contained traces of the new lord's power. Why would she send this kid here with a not.

"Loyard clan leader hear my will. Seira R. Loyard, leader of the Loyard clan, it is my command that you discontinue all activities and answer my summons without delay"  
"I hear and obey"  
"Seira, let's return together"  
"Yes"  
"Then I will also return"  
"You are unnecessary"  
I could see Rael took great pleasure in saying that to Regis.  
"What"  
"The lord has summoned only Seira"  
"That shouldn't mean that there is a problem with me returning "  
"Actually, no. The lord has commanded that you are not to come with her"  
"Why"  
"I wouldn't know, would I? More importantly, Regis. If you spread the fact that I have a soul weapon, I will not forgive you. I will kill you anyway I can"

I tried not to smile when he turned such a weak glare on me.  
"And you. This time I will leave, but someday I will kill you with my own hands"  
"Seira let's go"

Her eyes turned to me.  
"Please, take care of Regis"


	24. Glove

I pulled the Dark Spear in at the same time as using a small flick of power to change my clothes into black slacks and a white button up. Looking down at my right hand I took note of the gash where Dark Spear had tried to eat me. Once more I sent power to my hands and formed gloves hiding that it was healing slow from anyone else. I was sure Master would guess but my Master was allowed to.

On the trip back to the house I left Regis to his thoughts. There was no doubt in my mind that we would end up heading back to Lukedonia but what would happen once we were there I was unsure about. I hoped that we would just go there and put right what we needed to and come back here.

It didn't take long for us to be walking through the house. Regis headed straight for the balcony which left just me and Master alone in the lounge room. At once I took his cup and started to make him a fresh tea. Can none of the three other modified humans keep master's tea cup full. Looks like I couldn't leave them took look after Master.

Once the tea was done I placed it in front of Master before stepping back and waiting.  
"It seems like you enjoyed yourself. Seeing as your power could be felt even here"

Dam I didn't realize I had let out that much.  
"That's because… the Kertia clan pureblood was stronger than I expected, and… I was trying to resolve our differences through words, but…"

How is it that Master can make me feel like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I told you to be courteous"  
"I was being courteous to him… But he attacked in the middle of our conversation, so I couldn't help but to…"

"Seira will prove my innocence"  
"Seira, who can prove your innocence, is not here though"

 **Raizel's POV**

Frankenstein could be such a child sometimes, but I was glad he was feeling better. He was even now meeting my eyes as we debated whether he had been courteous.  
"I was being courteous to him… But he attacked in the middle of our conversation, so I couldn't help but to…"

That was very unlike a Kertia. They were normally very level headed even when facing Frankenstein.  
"Seira will prove my innocence"  
"Seira, who can prove your innocence, is not here though"  
She must have left with the Kertia for Lukedonia.

"Frankenstein, he was so strong that you had to use it?"  
"Yes. He had a soul weapon even though he isn't the Clan leader"  
"A soul weapon"  
"Kertia clan's former Leader hid a lot of affection under his clod guise. He couldn't leave the boy with nothing"  
"That's right. He must have followed the lord into his eternal sleep"  
"It seems that way"

I could pick up that this conversation was making Frankenstein's soul hurt. Frankenstein had been close to the former Kertia leader. They had been friends of sorts while Frankenstein had been in Lukedonia. Both around the same age and both liking the challenge the other gave in there little fights.

I glanced Frankenstein over. It had been a long time since he had a fight like that. I'm sure he enjoyed himself from the way his soul was shining but what would be the cost of that. I could feel the small pulse from that dark emotion under his glove.

"Is there still no way to control it?"  
He clenched his hand.

"It must be acting up even more after using it in a fight like that. Even more so since you have had to keep it dormant for such a long time… Because I sealed your power for too long you will suffer through your nightmares again"

Just like when you first found me in Lukedonia. The dark emotions would interrupt his sleep when he used it too much but I also noticed that if he went without a fight for too long then they would interrupt as well. He had been able to keep a balance with his spars but having nothing for it to focus on for the past 800 years. It is no wonder it is so active when he is having his heats. I always cause him such hardships.

"It is nothing Master… More importantly it seems that Gejutel is in trouble. The real objective of the Kertia clan's pureblood was to deliver a message that the lord was summoning Seira"

The Kertia caused so much trouble just to deliver the message.  
"The lord has also ordered Regis not to return with Seira. As we had worried, it seems that the trouble arose because Gejutel kept his silence about you"  
"It is time for me to return"  
"I will have everything prepared as soon as possible"  
With that I watched as Frankenstein gave a small bow before heading in the direction of his lab.

Here it was again. Frankenstein was going to put himself after me. He put his life on hold just to look for me when I disappeared and then made the school with the hopes I would find a happy life here. Now we have to leave this life just to go to Lukedonia to do my job as the noblesse.

I enjoyed this Frankenstein, the one who looked after others and didn't feel the need to keep a wall up all the time. I hoped we could return to our lives here instead of staying in isolation of the mansion. I did not wish to keep Frankenstein away from other humans again.

 **Frankenstein's POV**

It took me the rest of the day to have the next lot of experiments ready. I needed to hurry through them and so that they could keep each other safe while I was away. Now I was just waiting for M-21, Tao and Takeo to show up.

Turning I headed to the computer to run a check on how everything else was coming along. It looked like I would only need a few more hours to have the plane ready. It was an older model. One I had modified decades ago but hadn't bothered to since. It would do for what I had planed.

I had a bag packed with my injections, a month's worth but if I needed more I should be able to find what I needed in my old lab or I could make a small trip to the human world for what I didn't have. It would mean leaving Master alone for a day but it would only be the once.

Poor master having to go back to that place. It would be full of such lonely memories. It still made me annoyed to think that the forma lord and leaders had left him so alone before I got there.

The door opened cutting off anymore thoughts about our trip.

"Hi boss, why did you call us on such short notice? Today wasn't on the schedule"  
Turning I strolled over to them.  
"I have some personal issues, so I will have to speed up my experiments on you"  
"Speed up the experiments. In what way"  
"Stabilize your physical abilities as soon as possible and add a few extras that I have been experimenting with"  
"Is this all related to what happened just now?"

That was Takeo. He always had to be the voice of reason.  
"Just now"  
"After you guys left there was a huge explosion. Tao found the origin of the explosion. Was that caused by you and Rael?"  
"Yes, although we couldn't finish what we started because Seira interfered"  
"You couldn't finish it, even after that"  
"Yes, we backed off"

M-21 froze at this. His eyes fixed on me.  
"Was that guy that strong that even you couldn't do anything"

How to respond to that… I don't think I will answer his question with the look he's giving me.  
"He had something called a soul weapon"  
"A soul weapon?"  
"Is it a powerful weapon?"  
"Yes, it's a symbol of the pureblood clan leaders, only to be used by the leaders. As the leader of the Loyard clan, Seira has one too"  
"Does that mean that Rael is also a clan leader?"  
"No, he is not the leader"  
"But if it can only be used by leaders how…"  
"I don't know how he did it, but the former leader of Kertia must have done something in the process of passing on his soul. He split his soul between the current leader and Rael.  
"Split his soul"  
"Yes. A soul weapon, as the name suggests it contains souls of the former clan leaders. It could be that it does not merely contain soul, but rather it is the physical form of the soul itself. It has never been proven. Though this soul weapon, the leader of each clan passes down all his power to his successor before he goes into eternal sleep"  
"A clan leader must have a lot of power… All of that gets passed down"  
"Yes. They pass on their wills and beliefs through these weapons"  
"If it's passed down through the generations… does that mean a soul weapon holds all the previous leaders combined powers. Even though nobles are known for their long lives, they must have had more than one former leader"  
"That's right. Even now that is something that humans can not imitate. After all, it can't be recreated simply by using human science. Right now, you guys can't defeat Rael, even with his half complete soul weapon. Even without the soul weapon he is stronger than what Regis and Seira described"

I could see them losing hope and for what I saw as no reason at all.

"Anyway, I know his abilities, as I've fought with him. If you guys meet him again, you'll be able to do something about it"  
I watched as their hopeless looks turned into one of confusions.  
"Do something about it?"  
"You just said that we can't take on Rael"  
"Yes. As you are now, you don't stand a chance against Rael with a soul weapon, that is"

Did they really take me for just some meagre union scientists with no combat experience?

"No more time for this let's begin"


	25. Plane

I saw Master off to school before going back down to the lab to see how they were going. It had been two nights since we had started with the experiments. I had to tank them to keep them as stable as possible.

M-21 joined me just as I was checking Takeo's and Tao's charts.  
"It's working better than I expected. If it continues like this, they will be stable in no time"

"I was wondering. Why are my tests different from theirs? You said you'd start us on rigorous procedures, but I haven't done anything as serious as this. I know my tests are tailored for me, but they don't seem any different from what you had me doing before. Why aren't you doing proper experiments on me?  
"I am"  
He looked at me in confusion.  
"The process in which you were enhanced is completely different to these two, so there are bound to be differences. M-21, for you, it's more effective to fully develop your current abilities instead of introducing new powers"

He gave me a look like he was unsure.  
"Trust me, and have patience"  
"It's not that I don't trust you…but why are you in such a hurry to finish? Does this have to do with the personal business you mentioned"  
"Yes. It looks like I'll be away from the house for quite some time"

I picked up the slight smell of fear. But his body language read shocked.

"Away from here? Are you going back to where the nobles live?"

"That's not entirely accurate but something like that. At any rate, I won't be able to treat the three of you for a while. So I've been expediting the experiments to finish in time. If these are successful, each of you will have significantly enhanced power. Even if there is a confrontation with the union, you may stand a chance against them. Remember the safe house I told you about? The ones we've prepared in case of emergency? If something happens and you are unable to stay here, move to one of them. They'll be comfortable enough. I'm leaving Tao enough information for you three to manage the basics by yourselves so don't worry too much"

"So you're worried about us being in danger while you are away? Is that why you're rushing these experiments"  
"That's part of it, but mostly it annoyed me that someone in my charge was getting hurt. Since it comes to this… I hope you'll make yourselves comfortable. You're welcome to stay though my master and I won't be here"

I smiled a slight smile before turning back to my notes.  
"This place is your home too"

I smiled as master came in the door. I had sent him a text an hour ago saying that all was ready. I had taken Tao and Takeo out from the tank this morning and all three humans were cleaning up the lab. I made tea while Master took his spot on the lounge. Once done I took my spot across from him before calling out.  
"Regis"

In under a minute Regis walked into the room. He bowled slightly with one arm across his chest.  
"I heard you called for me"  
"How long are you going to mope like this?" I asked. "If you're so curious, why don't you go find out?"

"I can not, the Lord has commanded that I do not return"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. When did you receive such an order?"  
"You're the one who isn't making any sense. You were right there when he said it"  
"The lord's command to Rael was to prevent you from returning with Seira, was it not?"  
"Yes"  
"But Rael isn't here anymore, so why should it matter?"

I watched him freeze.

"The lord never ordered you not to return. If you've understood then pull yourself together. We'll take you home on the way"  
"Take me home on the way?"  
I stood and made sure to face Master.  
"As an adult, it is my duty to see young children home"

I bowed.  
"Master, all is ready"  
Master set his tea down.  
"Let us return to Lukedonia"  
I smiled. Sometimes Master liked to be as dramatic as me.

Looking at the radars I noted that we were in the right part to be getting off soon. Turning I headed to inform Master.  
Regis was sitting next to him seeming to be still in that gloomy mood.  
"Master, we are now in the Lukedonia air space"  
Master nodded.

Turning I tried not to smile.  
"Regis, get ready"  
"Ok… are we landing soon?"  
I turned not being able to hide my smile.  
"No"  
"Then how"  
"We're jumping"  
"What"

Master stood following me. I heard Regis follow I made sure to smile at Regis as I opened the door. Master jumped first and when Regis didn't follow I put my hand on his back and pushed him from the plane. I jumped right after laughing at Regis's scream.

I landed lacing my power through me to soften the landing. Turning I saw that Regis was on the ground. I was sure that he must have fractured some bones in his legs. Did they teach nothing to their Noble kids.  
Master was standing there waiting. I smiled at the fact that everything about him looked like he had just been on a walk and not a free fall.

With quick steps I took the lead keeping before slowing to a walk, not wanting to push Regis too much, though I could still hear his footsteps fumbling and his harsh breaths.

A few minutes later he had still made no noticeable recovery I couldn't help but comment on it.  
"You still haven't recovered from falling from the plane"  
"No, why would you say that"  
"It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it? If you use your power right, you can jump from even higher highs"

"Master, where do you want to go first?"  
"First, to the mansion, I must retrieve something"  
"Yes, Master"

As Regis got better I quickened the pace. One of the good things with being on Lukedonia was that I wasn't restricted to the normal human speed. Not that I wasn't good at mimicking normal humans but it was nice to act what I am.

"Wait"  
I turned my eyes on Regis as he spoke.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are we continuing in this direction?"  
"Yes. And?"  
"Right ahead is the forbidden region. No one is allowed to enter"

I turned my eyes back to in front of me.  
"Forbidden?"  
"Yes, even the family leaders aren't allowed entry"  
"I wonder when that was decided. Let's keep going for now"

Why would they section off Master's land. It had always been a place where others were allowed even if few ever went there. Looking ahead I could make out Central knights standing either side of the gate. Not that we couldn't have just jumped the a wall but I wanted to welcome Master back not sneak him in. If they put up to much of a fuss I would take care of them.  
"I just told you, we're not allowed"

I ignored him and the guards when they started shouting.  
"Who's there?"  
"You can't go any further. This is the forbidden land"  
"You should know that. Who are you?"

I almost laughed when they finally made out Regis and there angry expressions turned into ones of confusion.

"Sir Regis. Is that you?"  
"What is your business here, Sir Regis?"  
"Well…"  
"Are you trying to enter the Forbidden region by any chance"

It would seem that they had gotten more stupid in my absence and unable to figure out things for them self. See this is why I had to annoy them whenever I had the chance back when I lived here.

"Sir Regis… It may be you, but this place is out of bounds. No one is permitted entry"  
"Of course I am aware of that"  
"Then why"

I crossed between the two guards then. I pictured all the experiments I could get up to on them. It would be so much fun to have subjects again. I felt myself smile.  
"Good job. Keep up the good work"

I heard Regis stop but Master followed so I kept walking. I felt like laughing as it took them a few moments to process that we had kept walking.

"STOP!"  
"HOW DARE YOU ENTER, Even if you are with Regis, you are not allowed"

I shot them a grin.  
"Not allowed"  
I was going to have so much fun with….

My smile fell as Regis knocked them out. I shot him a questioning look. He smoothed down his hair in a nervous way.  
"Better for me to do it  
"I turned to as moved to catch up to Master.  
"I see"

And then in an almost sing song voice I spoke out loud.  
"Regis is fond of violence, Gejutel will be sad"  
"That's not it"

I smiled as I took the lead not wanting Master to get lost. It just happened so easily even on a straight path such as this.

"I don't know why we're here, but we have to get out quickly. If it becomes know that we entered the forbidden area…"

I couldn't help the chuckle that left me.  
"You don't have to worry"  
"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY? THIS PLACE IN THE MOST OFF LIMITS PLACE IN LUKEDONIA"  
"I don't know when it became off limits but my Master and I lived here for a long time"  
"What?"  
"It's problematic if they deny access to the owners"

I turned my attention from Regis to search for the energy signal I left behind. I sent small flickers of power out.  
"It was here somewhere..."  
A small pulse had me stopping to crouch down. There it was. It had been so long since I had set this up.

I sent out several small pulses in the right order.  
"It's been so long"  
A few moments later Master's Mansion appeared. It looked to be in better shape than what I thought it would be in. I turned to Master and gave a small bow.

"Welcome home, Master"

 **Tao's POV:**

I couldn't believe boss crashed a plane. Wouldn't it have been easier just to land it. Now we we're in a hospital run by nobles who had tried to mind control us and somehow didn't find anything wrong with us surviving a plane crash.

I turned back to the others who were still just sitting up in bed.  
"If this is Lukedonia, that means they're here somewhere"  
I heard Takeo sigh.

I felt the need to go over there and comfort him but I knew now was not the time. We needed a plan.  
"Makes sense. Then our first priority is to join them. The problem is that we don't know where they are…"  
"They said they did some testing on us while we were unconscious, so it might not take them long to discover that we're not normal humans"

I still couldn't figure out how they didn't know already. There was just so much evidence pointing it out.

"We don't have much time then"  
I picked up the small sounds of movement. It had been very quiet till now.  
"Wait, it just got noisy outside. There seems to be some commotion. A hospital isn't normally this noisy. There must be something going on"  
"Could we have been discovered?"

I moved back to the bed as M-21 spoke.  
"It could be that they discovered their arrival"  
It was funny how we never said there names. It was like never say evils name or you will invite its presents.

The door burst open just as I fixed the sheets up and the guy from earlier strolled in.

"I see you're still behaving yourselves. I knew it wasn't you"  
"What do you mean?"

I let a wire slip out and start to make its progress towards them.  
"Some idiot has dared to enter the forbidden area. They must be crazy"  
I must be them if they think it's a crazy idea.

"This is pointless but I shall use my mind control again just to be sure?"  
Really did he have to keep letting us know beforehand.  
"Look into my eyes, from now on you three will obey the central knight"

I felt my cord wrap around them both, just in time to I was dying of boredom. I sent a high powered shock through to them.

"How… this can't be… you dare"

I was quick to climb out of bed and join the others.  
"We can find them if we go to the forbidden area"  
My eyes flickered to the knight who tried to mind control us. He was pushing himself up mumbling something about how could we not be under his power. He was one tough cookie.

I sent another shock his way.  
"Long live the central Knigh…."  
A third shock finally made him black out.

"They're not bad. But this guy was more interested with why his mind control didn't work than who we are"

I was still looking at the Nobles when Takeo spoke.  
"Let's get out of here"  
"Wait a second. Takeo put your bag down for me"  
I watched as he picked it up one handed and set it carefully on the floor.

"What is it?"  
"Let's get dressed first"  
"Get dressed? In this situation"  
I set about opening the case. This was the perfect opportunity to try this out.  
"Tao… did you seriously pack clothes in my bag"  
Well technically Takeo was the only one with a bag so it was the only spot to put them.  
I tossed them our suits. 

* * *

Notes:

I have another few chapters done but my beta hasn't had time to fix them up yet so I was wondering if anyone wanted me to post the next two chapters anyway… warning there will be lots of mistakes in them.


	26. Shrine

Notes: Do you think Raizel gets lost in his own mansion and that is why he never left his window unless he had to. I could picture him walking around the halls trying to get back.

This has not been beta read yet. This is was put up as a thank you to a comment.

* * *

I set about quickly cleaning Master's room at a non human speed while he walked slowly through the place as if re formalising himself with it.

It took me very little time till I was as happy with the room as I could be with such little supplies. I would have to spend some more time in here later if we were planning on staying. What other room would I have to see to? The kitchen was next but after that I would have to think about it.

Leaving the room I followed my link to Master. Turning, I knew what I would find in this room. There would be a bed that was never used and a dressing table that held small gifts that where given to Master.

Was that what Master had come to get. One of the gifts… the only gift of importance would be the one from the lord. Was he here to get that?

I bowed catching sight of the small box that I knew contained the earring the previous lord had given him. Was there something wrong with the one I had given him? Why hadn't he told me?

"Sorry Master. This place hasn't been taken care of properly since I went away"  
"It's fine"  
"…Did you come here to get that?"

I tried my best to keep my voice neutral but I am sure Master heard my slight disgust. The omega in me didn't like the idea of someone else's gifts on my Master.

Master turned as he nodded and I watched the box disappear from his hand. His crimson gaze fixed on me and I couldn't help but lower my eyes.  
"Frankenstein"  
"Yes, Master"  
Master moved to me and I didn't resist as hi fingers slipped under my jaw forcing me to look at him before he cupped my cheek. His eyes were full of love and it made my heart leap in joy.  
"I am keeping the one you made me on. This one is just a spare so you don't need to hurt yourself if something happens to it"

I lent into his hand before I spoke.  
"Yes Master"

We staid like that a few moments more before breaking apart.  
"Where's Regis"  
Um there went my good mood… How to tell Master that he was keeping the knights from coming here…  
"He went out a while ago. He seemed to be in a rush"  
Master turned and smiled at me.  
"Is that so?"  
I really was bad at keeping things from Master.  
"Yes… Master your study is ready for you"

Master smiled at me as he headed for the door.

Once Master was settled I started quick work on the kitchen before using the tea leaves I had brought with me to make Master's long over due tea brake. My mind couldn't help but be full of questions as I delivered Master his tea. Would this be Master's life again or would the future let us go back to Master's friends

I was quick to leave Master so my thoughts didn't bother him. To try keep them blank I throw myself into cleaning once more.

I didn't expect to use most of the rooms in the mansion but cleaning gave me something to do. It also gave me the added advantage of keeping my mind away from unwanted thoughts. Thoughts of what would become of me if I had to stay here again. I had been sure I was going to be fine before coming here but the one moment with the knights had throw that out the window.

That was when I had known that all I had achieved with myself would fade if we stayed here. I would become the person I had been so long ago. One that would tease and test the knights with no hesitation, pick fights with the family leaders. I would be left to experiment on myself as other experiments had been band so long ago.

A sigh left me as the cloth moved across the sixteen seater dining table, which never got used when Master showed up. Dropping the cloth back in the bucket, my eyes went to Master's.

"Was there something you needed?"  
He looked me over once and gave me eyes that said he knew what was going through my head and that it shouldn't be but he wouldn't pry. Instead he settled for saying.  
"Frankenstein, you might want to clean the spare sleeping rooms"  
"Master?"  
"It seems the others listen as well as you do"

I let out a grown, Master was not saying that M-21, Tao and Takeo where here.

With a quick pulse of power I conformed what he said.  
"Shall we see them in the study?"  
Master smiled at me and nodded.  
I was sure Master was thinking that I was getting a taste of my own medicine.

Leading the way quickly and getting Master settled before dashing off to the kitchen were I already had a pot of water boiling. It didn't take long to make the tea and be heading back to Master's side.

Four minuets later, M-21, Tao, Takeo and Regis were walking in looking very nervous.

"Why are you guys here?"  
So soon as the door closed I spoke.  
Tao rubbed the back of his head when he answered.  
"We hid in the cargo compartment of your plane"  
"You came with us?"

They were on the plane when it crashed. Deserves them right.  
"Yes. We heard you were going back, so I did some research on my own and being who I am. I found the plane you were going to use pretty easily, so we got there first and hid ourselves"  
I let out a sigh before setting my eyes back on all three and letting them feel the weight of my next words.

"I will say this now. Lukedonia is not a good place for guys. They don't have a favourable disposition towards modified humans"

They have never really gotten over me being on there level. That a modified human like me could keep up with them and somewhat over take them.

"This had been true for hundreds of years, but in recent years these feelings have been magnified and the situation here isn't good for master or me either. I don't know what you were thinking when you came but it wasn't a good decision"

In stead of the silence I was hoping for M-21 spoke.  
"That doesn't matter"  
"What?"  
"We didn't come here for a tour"  
"And what were we supposed to do in that empty house?" Takeo added in.  
"Well, among other things we came because we though we could help and we did manage to help Regis"

Regis looked less then happy at Tao's words.  
"Yes, well… Thanks to then I escaped safely"

Takeo, always the piece keeper had to try making Regis feel better. This was one of the things that made Takeo such an unusually alpha.  
"That's because you were fighting with no intention on taking their lives. If you didn't have to worry about taking their lives or not, you wouldn't have gotten in such a terrible spot"  
"If the members of the central order started dying, the situation would become even more complicated. After all, they are not the enemy we need to fight"

I let out a small laugh. How many times had I taken on the knights just to amuse myself?  
"Oh my, what a mess, I can't tell you to go back now"

Master's cup clinked as he placed it down before standing up.  
"It doesn't matter. We have plenty of empty rooms"  
Master headed for the door and as he pasted me he gave me a look that said he wanted me to follow.

"We can finish this conversation later. Let's rest for now"

We exited the room moving silently through the Mansion and out the door into the night. The full moon shone as we walked and if this wasn't on Lukedonia. It would have been a nice walk and maybe even relaxing but we were. It was then that I remembered what was in that direction.

"Are we by any chance… going to the shrine?"  
"Yes we are"

I made myself keep moving. The shrine up ahead, only opened on a full moon and was used by Master for hibernation periods. Did Master plian to go back to …

"Are you thinking of going back into hibernation again?"  
"That is not the reason we are here. I have something to confirm"  
"Something to confirm?"  
"I had not planned to visit the shrine but after hearing that this area has become forbidden, I must confirm something"  
"I was also surprised that the previous lord made this into a forbidden area"

We stopped in front of the massive doors. I never did get why they were so big. If the nobles of old never wanted humans to look up to them, then why did they make things that look like that?

Master held out a hand and I couldn't help the flinch when I felt a small amount of power come from Master to the door but at the same time made the omega in me want to wrap myself around him and enjoy the feel.  
The doors swung open and a gust of wind ruffled out hair but with it came a familiar energy. It was something that didn't belong in Masters temple. In the center of the temple rested a sword in a stone.

Why the hell had the past lord left his soul weapon here.  
"The lord has left a troublesome thing behind"  
I could almost laugh at Master's voice that hinted he was not amused.

"Master, why would the lord leave his soul weapon here?"  
"I didn't expect the Lord to do this either, because I am not able to use this weapon"  
"Yes, but"  
"The Lord always asked me to be the next lord but I always refused. The last time he had offered me his soul weapon and when I refused he said 'Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Do not think you have won. I have other plans' I doubted him"  
"So this was the lord's other plan?"  
"It would seem so"  
"It was not there when I sealed the mansion and left. The lord probably left it here before he entered his eternal sleep"

This is my Master's shrine, similar to the Lord's shrine where he entered eternal slumber. Is that why, even without an owner, the weapon has been preserved?"

"We can't leave it like this… so it seems I must take it"  
There was a slight flicker of Master's power which again made me flinch but at the same time make me want to wrap myself around him. That though was blown away when the Lord's power filled the room.

An image of the lord appeared above the sword.  
"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel… So we didn't manage to meet before I entered my eternal sleep. This is my soul weapon and contains my power, so I am able to leave this short message. It is only an imprint of myself but even like this I wanted to see you. If you're here, that must mean that Peacock found you"

Why if you weren't already there I would put you into eternal sleep for that.

"He has some personality problems but he's competent. I regret having to enter eternal sleep without finding your whereabouts but I suppose what's important is that you are here now. But don't you think that, if you've returned to Lukedonia, you should have first visited my grave? If you had, this message would have disappeared. As a noble, shame on you"

How could the lord say that not knowing what would be happening?

"I have left a message in my grave. This place is not my shrine, so my imprint here is limited"  
A message in the lord's shrine, why does he have to make trouble.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. I am glad you are safe"  
With a last flash of power he vanished.

I didn't know what Master was thinking but every part of me wanted to pull him close and make sure he was alright. But I knew that wouldn't work, Master was a noble and contact didn't work as well on them as it did on humans.

The walk back was done in silence. I knew that tonight we would go to previous the Lord's shrine. How much I wished I could leave Master here and just go by myself. Even challenge the new Lord if that's what it took to keep my Master safe.

It didn't take us long to be entering the room with the others in it.  
I could tell Tao had just been talking about something about he didn't want me to hear as he cut of abruptly at the sound of the door.

"What are you discussing?"  
I gave him a look that said I wouldn't take any nonsense.  
"It's just about a small club we have made"  
"A club?"  
"Yes. It's like a social club thing… Nothing to worry about"

I tried not to let my worry show as I pored Master some tea. There was nothing that Tao came up with that couldn't spell trouble. But the omega would never put the others in danger on purpose.

"You went through a lot of trouble coming here"  
"We quietly chased the central knights and found Regis. I heard the knights taking about Seira being in an awkward position"

Regis seamed shocked for a moment but snapped out of it quickly.  
"Seira? For what?"  
"I didn't get the details, but your family leader is in an even worse situation than Seira"  
"MY FAMILY LEADER?"

It appeared Master and my guess was right about having to come here for Gejutel.

"So Gejutel and Seira are in trouble?"  
"Yes. The central knights talked as if the situation was serious"  
"I was expecting this"  
"You knew they would get in trouble"  
"I expected Gejutel to be in trouble when he returned to Lukedonia"

Regis turned on me.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because my Master didn't wish his presence revealed"  
"What?"  
"So, it was expected that he might face some difficulties when he would report back to the lord. But I didn't think it would be this serious. Further more the lord has summoned Seira as well and she also seems to be in trouble. I won't know more unless I go find out for myself"

Regis turned and headed for the door.  
"Regis" Tao called out.  
"I want to be alone for a while"  
With that he left the room.

"We should go check our equipment and physical condition it best to be prepared"  
"Sure"

I watch the other turn for the door.  
"Feel free to use any of the bedrooms" I tell them.  
"Okay"

I waited till the other humans were out of ear shot before turning my attention back on Master.

"Master, Gejutel's actions do not make sense. He could have avoided talking about you in his report, but he would not lie to her. And if the lord finds something suspicious and asks for answers, there is no way he would not answer. I am sure you know that Gejutel's loyalty for the previous lord was stronger than any other.

I know the lord has changed but for Gejutel to disobey her commands just for you, Master. And to place Seira in such a compromising situation as well? I can't understand his actions, so many things have changed here… with the clan leaders betraying the previous lord as he entered his eternal sleep…

"Master, what will you do?"  
"First, I shall visit the previous lord in his eternal slumber. That is a courtesy he deserves"  
"Yes, that needs to be done"  
Though I don't see why he deserves it after landing us in this mess.

"But the previous lord's shrine is in the deepest parts of the castle. The princess… No the current Lord will not let you enter the shrine easily. The lord is the only one with the right to enter that shrine"

Not that the previous lord respected Master's but then That man was always more disrespectful then Master.

"Most of all, the current lord has never had a friendly relationship with you, Master"


	27. Rajak

Not beta read

* * *

We weren't far away from the mansion when we came across the first signs of a fight. Not just Regis but signs of Takeo and M-21 to.

"The traces show that Regis and the others all went together. They never listen do they?"

Master turned to me.  
"Are you pleased?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"Because they had no say in there lives before. You wanted them to live by their own will, Master. They have made their choices, as you wished…Don't worry so much, Master. Do you not have something you need to do?"

I smiled my best reassuring smile.  
"I was not the one who enhanced them from the start, so they're not perfect yet, but I did give them some special attention though"  
"Now I feel even more worried"  
"Master"

He flashes me a small smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was then that the sound of a far of fight met my ear. I feel a growl building in my chest when I take note that it is in the direction the kids were heading in. If anyone had hurt them I was going to tear them to pieces.

Breath, you need to keep a level head right now.  
Turning my eyes back on Master and sweeping a hand in the direction of the commotion.

"Shall we go see what is happening?"  
He nodded and that was all I needed to start leading the way. It took us less the five minuets to see the sight that made my blood boil with rage and at the same time sing with pride.

Takeo, Tao and M-21 looked in bad shape but were still alive and the little noble from before was in ruff shape. Not as bad as the kids but his shirt was torn and he had his soul weapons out. The fact that they had pushed him enough to draw them made me proud. But that little Noble brat was still going to get it.

There was one flaw in this plain. It looked like Ragar oldest had decided to join the party. The best thing was he didn't look pleased to see his brother.

Ragar's eldest fixed his eyes on us as we appeared but his words were for his brother.  
"I will listen to your story later, after I have taken care of the enemy"  
Rael didn't take notice of use as he spoke.  
"These guy? Brother, there is no need I've already…"  
I let out a tine pulse of power to stop his words.

All eyes landed on us. The kids showing both surprise and relief while Rael showed open shock, he wasn't much of a Kertia since he didn't notice us at once.

The kids staged towards us. I was glad to see that none of them were too badly hurt if they could make it this far. M-21 seemed to be the worst but his werewolf healing should have him recovered quickly enough.

"Looks like you three have been badly hurt or should I say lucky to be alive"  
I did my best to smile at them, even though on the inside I wanted to rip that cocky noble to shreds. How dare he hurt them when they were under my care.

That same brat dared to take a step forward.  
"Since Regis and those brats, I though you might be here too. I was right. What business do you have here?"  
"I backed off because of Seira, then. But I warned you that next time I see you, I would kill you"  
"Bro, I'll take care of the mess here. You don't need to do anything"

Master's power rose slightly and I almost purr. No I couldn't have anyone rolling in Master's power apart from me.

"Master, leave this to me and go ahead. You don't need to waste any power"  
"He's the family leader of Kertia family"  
"I know, but he's not the previous leader. He is only of his bloodline and has inherited the position only a few hundred years ago"

'He is not Ragar' I think to Master.  
'But he is his son'  
'Yes, so I should take Ragar's son myself and not hold back'

"I see. Then I leave it to you. You know the strength of your opponent so do not hesitate… Frankenstein, I release the seal binding your power"  
I smiled when my power swirled from me. I lowered in to a small bow.  
"Yes, Master"

Master is frozen in front of me and I knew he wanted to wait for me but there just wouldn't be enough time. As much as I wanted to tell him to stay in my eyes sight, I knew I had to tell him it was fine to go.

"Master if you delay any longer, it will be morning and the full moon will set"  
"Yes"

'I trust you'  
'Thank you Master'

Master moved forward only to be stopped by Ragar's eldest.

"No one can leave this place"  
Master moves past him as the Kertia leader froze in place. Master's voice was quiet but it still carried in the night air.

"I remember the former family leader of Kertia. He always proved himself quietly. It's a shame he isn't here anymore"

It was at that point that Rael decides to come up behind me. I didn't wast time in sending spikes of power through him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that, but you attacked me from behind. I can't play around with you like last time, since I have another one to fight"  
"Dam it… I was careless. You… Haven't even used the thing form last time"  
"Perhaps you should have tried you're best. Anyone who rushes at an enemy so carelessly is bound to end up like you. I suppose with your age, you wouldn't have anyone wanting to fight you. It's not surprising you lack actual combat experience. I felt it last time, too"

I fixed my eyes on him showing my wish to kill him.  
"However… unlike you, I have risked my life in countless battles. One of my opponents was you previous leader"  
"What?"  
It was at that point that the eldest Kertia swoops in and steels him.

"Brother?"  
"Stay back. He is not someone you can face"  
"No way. I was just careless, that's all. I can easily dispose of that guy"  
"Rael, your inability to comprehend the enemy, is proof that you lack the strength to face him"  
"What?"

"I have been discourteous. I was not aware you fought our father"  
I smiled as he drew his soul weapon. His power seaming to vanish even though I knew it just rose.

"It seems I must show you the proper courtesies, I am Rajak Kertia"  
"I'm Frankenstein"  
I flash him a grin.  
"You have impressive control over your soul weapon… it befits an assassin to hide his aura and be discreet. It seems the previous Kertia clan leader need not worry about his successor"

I pull the power of the dark spear forward.  
"Answer my call Dark spear"  
I didn't show off in my normal flashy way of lightning. No I wanted to see how much he would underestimate me.

I didn't take my eyes off the family leader and I spoke to the other humans.

"Hey, you three, get back as far as you can. If you get swept away in this you may not survive"  
And I many not be able to control myself if something happened to use.

I saw a slight movement of Rajak arm and that was all I needed to start moving towards him. I let everything else take note in my mind and also not. It became just a flow of information. Where I was located, what was around me and the locations of anyone else.

We clashed and I let my body react as he moved left. There was no point in keeping up with my eyes, I had trained my instincts to tell me where I needed to go so I followed him slicing where he'd be on my left. It would have hit if he hadn't jumped up. Spikes quickly followed him so as not to give him a brake

He weaved in and out the spikes and I smiled at him. The ribbons of energy sent his way collided with a blast of his energy creating a blast. My eyes gazed around as the smoke cleared showing he had vanished.

Making sure to stay quiet I let my senses spread out. This was not the first time I've had to face this and if he is anything like his father he will not use this to kill me.

I tilted my head as I pick up a strike from behind me. It passes just past me cheek. I make sure to move only just enough to leave a small cut on my cheek. Next came small slashes but I didn't move, I just let my body get a feel of his movement.

Oh… this was good. I loved the feel of this. The thrill of danger that makes my blood sing and makes Dark Spear writhe with want.

"Splendid"  
I fan out strings of spikes covering every direction. I felt the small slither of power that let me know where to strike. Which I did moments later and I couldn't help but smirk when it hit. The attack explosion as Rajak blocks it.

Rajak comes to stand in front of me, leaving meters between us.  
"I'm warning you now… Even your predecessor only used that move once in front of me"

And if he is smart he will figure out that means I'm a quick learner.

I watch him twitch in annoyance before he stills once more. So he didn't have the same patience as Ragar. This I could work for my advantage.

I couldn't help but smirk as the one Rajak becomes twelve. He is so much like Ragar before we started our spars so long ago. He is forgetting about his stealth and trying to confront more like a Landegre. If there was more time I would teach him a lesson but I needed to focus and get back to Master.

Five of them surround me, all going to attack me at once. Sweeping out and taking those down while leave my back open. I knew that the original would go for it and the flash of pain across my back conforms it.

I spin striking out where I knew he would be. Dark Spear gave a larch creeping up as Rajak sidesteps. I was too focused on the Dark Spear to follow through but I still manage to smirk as a small cut that crosses Rajak's cheek.

Dam, why did Dark Spear have to act up now?

Rajak charges once more and we trade light blows of weapons, moving at a quick pace. Our feet only touching the ground long enough to push off again. There was one main question would his soul weapon run out of before or after Dark Spear took to much control.

There was a sound of alarm from my instincts that have me moving before I my brain know why. My eyes focused on Real as I intercepted his path to the kids… My kids.

A growl left me as I take note of the cut I had taken to more to defend the kids. My hands turned into claws of dark energy that sliced deep into Rael's arms. My hands move to push him down and wrapped one of my clawed hands around his throat.

I looked in to his wide eyes. I saw the fear but it was fear of a child and not a worrier. I release my hold and move back even before Rajak comes at me. He swoops in and takes his brother once more but this time Rael doesn't stand up.

He sits. Each arm clutching at the bleeding marks left by me. I watch his brothers eyes narrow but I see the small hints of satisfaction in his gaze. His brother was not fatally injured but was also taught a lesson he was sure not to forget again.

I smile as Rajak takes his soul weapon and draws it across his own chest.  
"My apologies, if it weren't for Rael, you wouldn't have those blows from me"  
"I see why the former leader entrusted you with his position, He was a decent man, too"

My words were had more of a growl to them then I liked but the omega in me was wound up.  
I needed to get ride of them. They are a danger to what is mine.

Dark Spear rose, taking over more of me, covering my chest in a ripple of dark energy.  
"Let's bring this to an end"  
He charged and as he closed in I sent spiked at him making him jump up right into the slice of energy. The dust settled to revile that his jacket was gone and the under shirt had numerous cuts in it.

"I wasn't take you seriously enough but I won't do that again"

I didn't wait for him to move, instead I charged, making him take a more defensive stance. Our attacks collided but I didn't give him any room. I side stepped and attacked again sending out a blade of power and used both hands to attack when Rajak became three. Yes he was faster but I was confusing him with my shift in styles.

I felt his presents from behind me and thrust the Dark Spear in his direction. His blades slid down the edge as Dark Spear stabbed into his chest drawing blood.

Dark Spear's voices grow in my head filling it.  
 **'Frankenstein… curse you… you did this to us. We curse you for what you did to us'**

I felt it lessen as it took in the blood and then this annoying voice broke through into my mind.  
"Frankenstein, get a grip. Why do you foolishly use a power you can't control?"  
M-21, that little brat was so in for it.

I wrenched my self back, forcing Dark Spear down at the same time. Rajak jumped back and looked at me wearily.

I gave him my best evil smile.  
"I'm grateful. Your blood made me regain my senses. Drinking your blood must have satisfied this thing"  
I turned my head slightly to glance at the other three humans.  
"And you three. Stop yelling. It's starting to piss me off"

I would have said more if it wasn't for the beam of Masters energy that lit up the sky.  
"Master"  
He must have broken the seal.  
I was moving before I had even thought to. I sent the dark spears energy to my feet making me move at a pace that Ragar would have been hard too keep up with.

I focused on the feeling of fear that was welling up in side me. Alpha is in trouble, I needed to move faster. I could feel myself moving faster as that last resort energy an omega had shot through me.


	28. Loss Of Control

I ran right through the doors to the shrine and took note of the family leaders including Gejutel and Seira. Master stood in front of the lord facing her down.

A small part of me is pleased that they didn't noticed I was here until I was already meters from Master, at there gasps of surprise but none of that matters as I gaze at Master.

"Master"  
He turns slightly and I see a slight smile.  
"Master, please stop. If you continue"

'Frankenstein, it is my duty'  
'Let me do this then. If she hurts you I may not be able to control myself'  
I let him feel the angry omega in me, the one that wants to just attack the people that cause my Alpha pain. How much I want to keep him safe.

 **'Frankenstein, I order you to step back and wait till I am finished with this'** **  
**I felt my eyes widen even as my body takes those few steps back. Why does Master have to do this? I could have stepped in instead.

Master turned his eyes back to the lord.  
"I feel your hesitation"  
Master's eyes go from kind to both disappointment and annoyance. Eyes I have never seen my Master show.  
"You think you can fight me hesitantly?"  
The lord glares at Master and a small growl slips from me. I would quite happily kill her right now.

Master's eyes turn to Family leaders.  
"Pureblood and leader of the Mergas clan, you who are the shield and guardian of the lord. Protect the shrine.

There was a few second before the leader of Mergas moved; tossing her shield above the lord and a glowing box of power. Boxed the Lord and Master in, became a wall that stopped me from going to my Master's side.

The Lord's eyes narrowed as she spoke.  
"We'll see how long you can show off"

Her power came from her soul weapon in waves. Creating three large spikes that aimed for my Master. My heart beat in my throat as he didn't dodge and two of the spikes hit the wall, had the tried on hurt Master.

At the dust and power cleared it revealed Master standing just as he had been before. To the others it would appear just as seen but I knew different. I could feel the fluctuation in Master's power through the bond.

'Please, Master stop' I pleaded as best I could through the bond.  
But Master didn't respond.

"Again, still lacking"

I watched her rage as she struck out with a beam of power. Master blocked once more and I couldn't help but whine.

"Again" was all Master said.

She attacked twice more and I couldn't take it any longer.

"MASTER"  
They both stopped to look at me.  
"Stop she is not worth this"

'She is not worth throwing away your life'  
'Sorry, Frankenstein'

Sorrow filled his eyes before his eyes hardened once more. Master turned back to the lord.

"What is making you so agitated? Why do you not trust your soul weapon"  
"What?"  
"If you do not trust your soul weapon, it will not lend you its power. This also prevents you from using your own power to their fullest. When you become one with your soul weapon, its true power will be revealed. Simultaneously, your blood and soul will also heed It's will. The lord is a being who rules. You are the Lord. Your power is manifest in the knowledge that you reign over everything in this world"

Not true but not false either. Master was the one being who had the right to call her on her actions. One of the only beings strong enough to do that if need be.

"Right now, your resolution is wavering. Thus your power is incomplete.  
"Shut up. You say my resolution as lord is wavering?"

Her power rose with her anger, filling the air with her blood power. It swirled around them forming a blood field. A whip of power came from her at the same time. All at once she attacked master.

She attack alpha… She was hurting alpha… My Alpha…  
I growled, how dare she.  
Then next thing I knew was I was between Master and the incoming attack. The shield hadn't withstood my attack and I throw up my own power between myself and the Lord's attack.

When they clashed I felt it all the way through me. My arm fracture with the force of keep Dark Spear between the danger and my Alpha.

When the dust cleared I growled at the threat. I didn't care about the Dark Spear energy that flowed over me.  
 **'Let us free, let us help you'** **  
**I answered only in a growl.

I felt the eyes of others on me, knew they were saying something but there words were a blur. My eyes only fixed on the person who had attacked my Alpha. I stood in a slight crouch and waited. The footsteps from behind me registered but as they were Alpha's I didn't turn until a hand touched my shoulder. I went to shrug it off but the hand tightened.

"Frankenstein"  
"Alpha" I spoke but I didn't take my eyes of my target.  
Alpha moved taking a step to the side, his hand always on my shoulder keeping me in place. When he stepped in front of me I flinched and let out a half whine half growl when Alpha blocked my view.

"Frankenstein, breath"  
I did as he told me and I couldn't help but relax slightly as Alpha's power like scent filled my senses.  
"All is well Frankenstein"

My name finally registered and I opened my eyes that I hadn't even known had closed.

Master smiled at whatever he saw. I pulled in the Dark Spear power on my next breath and fort to keep the pain off my face. Both my Radius and ulna had been fractured and with the Dark Energy still pulsing it would take a while to heal.

I sent a small burst of the remaining power to form new clothes before bowing slightly.  
"My apologies for disobeying Master"  
"We will talk more on it later"  
I nodded as he turned back to the lord and took a step forward.

"Even for the previous lord, it would have been difficult to bring out this level of power with an incomplete Ragnarok"  
"What"  
"If Ragnarok had been in it's complete form, I would not have been able to face your earlier attacks and block them head on"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Perhaps, it is time to give this to you"

I watched Master's arm raze as he draw the sword we had found in his shrine. Glancing at the others and took note for the first time since coming out of the omega trance that there soul weapons were out.

There eyes were wide with shock but I was quick to turn my gaze back on Master. I took a two steps to the right to bring the lord back into view as she reached for the other sword.

"Remember this well. You are the lord"  
There was a breath of silence before she spoke.  
"How"  
Her shock transformed to rage.  
"Why do you have this?

I could see Master was reluctant to answer so I stepped forward. Everyone in the room went tense, like I was about to attack there lord.

"Because the previous lord left it to him, forgive my belated respects. It has been a long time and I see you are now the lord"  
"Frankenstein"  
"I ask for your understanding of my present discourtesy…"  
"Frankenstein, quit the useless formalities. Explain what you meant by the previous lord left this to him"  
"Exactly how it sounds. The Ragnarok, my Master handed you was left to him by the previous lord"

Her eyes narrowed at me.  
"Then… when was it that the lord gave you this?"  
"We do not know for sure. It happened without My Master's knowledge"  
"He didn't know"

Why did I have to keep repeating myself?

A sigh left me both in annoyance and in extortion but I remained upright even as I wanted to fall down and sleep. Both the fight with Rajak and blocking the Lord's attack had drained me but I would hold strong. I would not show weakness to others.

"I realize it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. It was left at our house"

"Do you see this as some kind of joke?"  
"Joke"  
I turned to face the brute of a clan leader, probably Ru clan, who had growled that.

I sent him a glare.  
"Do I look like I am joking?"

The brute said nothing in return.

"Normally, it would obviously seem absurd but who said anything about normal. I told you the previous lord just left it"

"Why would the former lord do that?"  
What I guess was the Elenor clan leader said.

"Did you not know what the previous lord was like?"  
I took in their blank expressions and I knew that the previous lord had left an impression on them.

"We arrived home for the first time in several hundred years… and there we found Ragnarok, which the previous lord had left for my Master. It came as a surprise to us to"

"You didn't know"  
The Lord's eyes flicked to Master and I had to stamp down the growl that wanted to leave me.

"I did not"  
Master's voice rang clear and some how those three words did more then my explanation to reassure them.

The silence was broken by a yell.  
"LORD!"  
There were shouts of Karsis from the clean leaders as a tall blonde came dashing in. Regis dangled over his shoulder, swaying with the nobles movements as he danced around the lord.  
"Lord, are you safe? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Come here Karsis" called the Blood witch wish a beaconing motion.  
The noble hurried over with the same quick movements.

All eyes fixed back onto the Lord as she spoke.  
"How can there be two Ragnarok's even if the previous lord intended it. How did he make it possible?"  
"I am not certain, however there was a previous instance where a soul weapon was split in two"  
"What?"  
I tried not to smile as I felt the Kertia leader in the distance.  
"It was split and given to two people and one of them has just arrived"

Rajak appeared seemingly out of nowhere just meters from me. I took in his ruffled appearance. He must have been in a hurry to get here if he had neglected to fix his clothes.

"The Kertia clan leader's soul was also divided"  
"Rajak, does he speak the truth"  
"Yes. The Kertia clan soul weapon was split between my brother and me"  
"Why did you not tell me this sooner?"  
"Apologies, lord. My previous clan leaver did not wish it told"  
"Is that so"

"My Master has not been awake for long. After he disappeared… He went in to sleep for… 820 years"

I ignored the whispers as I continued  
"He didn't plan to return yet…"

I flashed a glare at Gejutel.  
"But Master was concerned about Gejutel"

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, were you really asleep for 820 years?"  
Why did the lord keep questioning me? And why did she keep asking Master what I had already told her.

"Yes. A lot of things have changed"  
"Then… The lord left you Ragnarok. Why did you give it to me?"  
"It was yours from the beginning"  
"Why was this mine from the beginning? It was you the lord left Ragnarok to"  
"For that very reason, I have come to this shrine. To find out why he left me Ragnarok"  
"You have come here to find out why the lord left you Ragnarok?"  
"Yes"  
"And how do you plan to do this?"  
"The previous lord left my Master a message in our house, along with Ragnarok"  
"Message?"  
"Yes. It was a message alerting us to the presence of another message, to be found in this shrine"

Master's power swirled towards the coffin I had been ignoring. I flinched this time and no part of me liked it this time. He had already used too much power.

There was a blinding white light…


	29. Previous Lord

Notes: this is mainly the same as in the original nobles so feel free to skip.

The previous Lord's figure appeared in the air above the coffin.

"So you are here at last Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. How long will it be until this impression I leave is seen? A hundred years? Two hundred? No… perhaps over a thousand. It does not matter. The flow of time is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is that you are safe. I expect finding Ragnarok at your house came as a surprise"

It wasn't just a surprise, no it would have been a heart attack if I was a normal human.

"I warned you, you know. When you rejected my proposal so many times, I did tell you I had a plan"

If he had any sense he wouldn't have orchestrated this mess.

"If that pet Peacock of yours is there beside you now, he will be busy insulting me"

Damn right I am, the blood idiot. I would like to stab Dark Spear through him.

"That guy has a pretty twisted personality. It was fun watching him bare his teeth at me. It's ok, he's not even a noble. I'm generous, so I let humans be impudent every so often"

The lord laughs and all I can think is that old bugger is going to get it if we ever meet again.

"I can forgive him, I am a cool lord. Anyway, as I leave this message, I find myself wondering… Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, what was the real reason for your surprise. Was it that I left you Ragnarok? Or was it that I had entered eternal sleep? Whatever the answer, I am now unable to hear it. But I do not mind carrying these thoughts of you with me, as I enter my eternal sleep

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, many things have changed since your disappearance. I do not mean humanity, which is in a constant state of change, I mean that we, the Nobles have began to change… More so than ever before

You know, I can't recall how long I have existed. I have not bothered to count the days. The only thing I know for sure is that I am no different than I was several thousand years ago. I am not the only one. We Nobles have always been unchanging, immobile. It is different with the humans, who we have watched over for so long

It is a common saying among us that the human race never ceases to change. They spend their lives strangely fixed upon so many things, always desiring more. Compared to their short lives, they cause too much change. Always I see them hurrying through life. I wonder why? Their time is short, why do they not spend it in relaxation? Once you die, everything you accomplished during your life becomes utterly pointless.

But maybe it is the brevity of their lives which causes this. Perhaps this is why they differ from us nobles, from whom eternity and life are synonymous. Watching humanity live it's life, I started to wonder… where humans really beings that needed our protection?

Perhaps it was never that simplistic. If we Nobles used out strength to protect humanity perhaps humans were there to teach us how to live. For far too long, our existence has remained static and now the time has finally come for us to leave the positions we have held for so long. Our descendants will take on our mantles and be leaders of our race.

So I decided it is time for my eternal sleep. The clan leaders share my thoughts, they will come with me. Then there will be a new beginning. Our descendants will be rulers of the noble. It is time for us stuffy elders to get out of the way and pass on our responsibilities to the young"

Yes you are old and stuffy and you still struggle to get to the point. How long did he take to plan out what he was going to say.

"I have great expectations for the younger generation. Personally there is one called Karsis. I like the way he chose to live. I like his personality, he doesn't act like a Noble. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. I'm sure you'll get to see him later.

So I wasn't the only one to get mentioned… But the other was a blond too. Maybe the lord had a thing for blonds or maybe that is just saying that us blonds are more out there.

"And now I will tell you why I left Ragnarok… It was because I wanted you to become the lord. It really isn't much"

If there was any worse position to give master then being Lord it would be his current role as nobles. Though I bet Master would let me deal with most of it… Getting nobles to do my bidding does sound like fun, but also way too much work.

The Kertia clan leader and I put our heads together. We went to some trouble to make it. Because I wanted my daughter to be free of the burden of being lord. It is a terrible thing, to live such a long life alone and saddled with such heavy responsibilities. And the coming times will result in much solitude and suffering for the one that leads our race.

The modern world does not require our presence… now is the era of the humans domination. They do not need us to be lord in times like these, one must lead us through countless changes. I can't let fate drive my daughter down a road like mine… no an even crueler road than mine. It is the same for the clan leaders. We can't expect our descendants to walk the same road we did. Now is the time for change and so we have chosen eternal sleep, for the sake of our children for we hope that they will be able to live in freedom. We want them to live their lives according to their own choice, to choose their own lives and live it as they please.

But it is natural that great confusion will arise if all of us enter eternal sleep at once. To reduce that confusion I have personally asked Gejutel to stay here and help the children. However, this will dishonor him, even to my last breath, this troubles me. if you can do anything about it, please do.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I want you also to live your own life but I know you will choose not to. That is why I wanted you, even against your will to live the life of a lord and not the life of a Noblesse. Because even the life of a lord would be better… than the life you must lead as Noblesse"

Yes, but even I can see the needs for one, if there was no Noblesse who would balance out the lord. Who would cast judgment over the Nobles. If Master had been here then the noble traitors would not have been able to get away with it.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, protect my daughter… protect the children. And lastly…Don't come too soon. Take your time and enjoy life"


	30. Bloodlust

We walked through the open landscape, me following a few meters behind me. The Lukedonia night time was like nothing else in the world. I was sure it had to do with the shield but none the less it was beautiful.

Master paused at the top of a hill but kept his eyes looking in front of him.

"Master, are you okay?"  
Master doesn't reply and it is more sanding then if he had said no.  
"Breaking the seal must have…"  
"Frankenstein"

He turned to me slightly.  
"I am fine"  
"There is no way you would be fine"  
He smiles at my disagreement. Maybe because it is so rare that I disagree with him or maybe is to reassure me.

"For now, I would like a little rest"

We stand in silence and I can't help but feel grateful once more that my Master… My Alpha is beside me. There was no other way to describe him, he was my Alpha as much as my Master, to night had proven it.

"Master you should put on your earring"  
He nods once and pulls out the box. There was a shift in the air as Master clicks it in place. I almost whine at the loss of him in the air… no there were still traces. I glance at his hands. No ring.

"Master we should head back now. The others will be getting back soon"  
Master nodded once and with that I lead the way.

I felt relief when Master was finally seated but at the same time I felt disappointment for I knew the moon would set and I would still have Master by my side at sunrise.

I placed Master's tea in front of him before I spoke.  
"Master, would it not be better for you to enter the shrine"  
"The shrine"  
Master closed his eyes in thought.  
"No. I do not want to"  
"Frankenstein did you lose control during your battle with the Kertia leader as well?"  
"Yes"  
I would not lie to Master when it came to Dark Spear, in the hopes he would stay honest about his own power.

Before more could be said voices could be heard.  
"Did they really come back here?"

The others burst into the room.  
"How did you get in? It should be impossible to enter without my knowledge"  
Tao rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.  
"I fixed it a little while we were here earlier. The house if pretty old and needs some renovations"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, I can help, if you want me to"  
Silence fell till M-21 spoke up.

"Do you have something I could change into"  
I almost wanted to laugh. It must be suck for M-21 to not be able to make clothes out of power. I would have to think on it later, I didn't think there was anything I could do as he was to werewolf but there might be.

I could see the other humans slight shock at M-21's calm. Yes is was nice to have someone who was just so comfortable in any situation.

"Takeo, bring me your bag" Tao asked.  
Takeo quickly left the room only to return moments later with his case and set it down in front of Tao. Tao shuffled things around in the spare compartments before tossing new outfits to M-21 and Takeo. It was as he was moving things back that the packets fell out.

I almost laughed as Master's head whipped around, almost loud enough to be heard.

"Tao, you packed Ramen in my case"  
"Apparently, everyone does it, because it's the food you miss most when you're overseas. So I brought some"

I couldn't help but smile.  
"Okay, it's time for dinner" I can't help but say.  
"I will prepare it" Seira spoke up.  
"I'll help" Regis was quick to add in.

Before anything more could be said the sounds of an explosion rang around the room.  
Tao voice my thought but I knew it couldn't just be any explosion. It was then that I felt a pulse of Dark Energy move through out the mansion. Not enough for most to detect but as I was so attuned to it I felt it.

"Looks like we have unexpected guests in the mansion"  
I moved to stand between the door and Master as he continued to drink his tea. This was a clear sign that he trusted me to deal with it.

A few minutes later four armed men entered, one of them shouting.  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND STAND IN THE CORNER. JUST DO AS WE SAY AND WE WON'T HURT YOU"  
How should I get ride of the annoying pests that dare to tell me what to do. He mustn't have liked our silence as he seemed to get more worked up.

"I SAID MOVE, THAT MEANS YOU TO BLONDIE"  
He did not just say that. Would Master care if I let Dark Spear eat them.

As if sensing my thought I heard Master sigh.  
'You are not allowed to kill them'  
'But I might accidental if I attack them'  
'Frankenstein'

I could hear the laugh in Master's voice when he said my name.  
'Are you saying you are incapable of getting them out of the house?"

They must have kept talking as the next thing I notice is the sounds of bullets through the roof.  
'Master… as long as there in one piece and breathing that counts as alive right'

I glared at them  
"You little…"

My words were cut out as the four of them collapsed with Tao standing between them.

I was about to go kick them or drag them off to my old lab when the next small pulse went through the mansion but this time I felt the familiar energy of Gejutel and the Lord with four other smaller noble presents.

"You guys take these men out the door and dump them there, then retire to your rooms. We have guests and I would prefer you not to interact with them"  
With that I headed for the door picking up one of the men on my way. I would have dragged him but that might ruin the floor.  
'Master I will be back soon'

Gejutel sat across from me and I kept a polite face and tone, even as I wanted to rip his head off.  
"I must thank you for tuning them over to us alive"  
"Well… it wasn't to difficult"  
"Really? I heard they used guns inside the house and left holes in the ceiling"

I closed my eyes and pictured letting Dark Spear eating them to keep the smile on my face.  
"They did"  
"At any rate, it looks like the captured humans will provide us with information on this incident"  
"Can we assume it was due to the clash in powers between the Lord and my Master?"  
"More likely you and the Lord but I am not unsurprised that you noticed"

"The collision of powers caused Lukedonia to be exposed for a short while. The fleet that entered was the one stationed in the vicinity to keep an eye on Lukedonia. It replaced ten years ago. When the union fleet noticed Lukedonia was exposed they decided to enter. The thing is, they surely knew the location prior to this. If they wanted to invade, they could have done so earlier"

"Even if they are union men, they probably don't put much trust in the information about Lukedonia or the Nobles. You have remained hidden for a long time. It is perhaps natural that humanity believes there is no reason to fear you"  
"Frankenstein… you believe that the union, a human organization, orders this invasion because they have no fear of Lukedonia"

"No even if those who lead the union have no fear of Lukedonia, it would not result in an attack like this. I think we can assume the union did not order this. If the fleet were acting under orders, they wouldn't have been so reckless"  
"True. In any case, we must talk to the captures humans. Their attack was a deliberate provocation. We will decide on our response after we determine their intentions"

And knowing Nobles it would take them a year or two to respond. They never rushed anything.

I let my eyes narrow. Why was he not just getting to the point yet.  
"Gejutel K Landegre. Now tell my why you are here. I am not foolish enough to think you dropped by just to tell me all this"

The Noble kept his silence so I took my best guess.  
"Did you come to inquire about my Master's condition?"  
"How is he?"  
I could feel my temper rising. The faints wisps of dark energy coming forth. He was the one who started this, who brought my Master into this… Put my Alpha in this danger.

"Why do you wish to know? Are you worried now, after you caused this whole mess?"  
I stood not being able to sit any longer.

"You would have done it, of course, for the current lord and for the future of the Nobles... And my Master made his own decisions, so I will not blame you Gejutel but Gejutel K Landegre. I will not forgive you"

I took a breath and looked him right in the eye  
"So you may want to keep this in mind. The Noblesse is the being that keeps you Nobles in check. If there is no noblesse then you Nobles become a threat and it will be in my duty to remove such threat"

I turned and had almost made it to the door when he spoke.  
"I will warn the family leaders, after your display against the lord they will take you seriously… But you have not answered my question. How is his condition? He did not have to rest in the shrine. That must mean…"

"He did not wish to"  
"What?"  
"I also wanted my Master to enter his shrine for even a short hibernation, but he refused"  
With that I left not looking back.

I found the others not in their rooms as I had said but in the dining room were all but the two head chairs had been removed. Master and the lord sat in either seat both with a bowl of ramen.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, what do you plan to do now?"  
Master was silent and I couldn't help but smile. There were way too many options to that question for it not to take time to answer.

"Will you live here once more?"  
"No"  
"You will not? What do you mean?"  
"I will return Home"  
"Home? Do you mean the country you were staying in? I don't understand. Does that place mean so much to you?"

I watched as Master's face lit up as a smile graced his lips.  
"Yes"  
I smiled and I took note that everyone in the room apart from the lord was too.

It was later that morning that the lord left. I turn to the three humans.  
"We leave in eight hours, go and get some rest"  
They nod and are quick to retreat followed by the two nobles. This left me and Master alone in the room.

"Master, are you sure you don't want to rest in the shrine"  
"Yes"  
Dam, why is he doing this? He is going to end up leaving me alone again but this time he wouldn't come back. This time there would be no hope to keep me strong.

There maybe a rampage on Lukedonia in the near future. How much destruction would I cause and I would because it was the nobles fault. It would be there fault that I would lose both my Master and my Alpha at the same time.  
'Frankenstein'  
Master's voice in my mind brings my thoughts to a halt. I raze my eyes from the spot at my feet I have been looking at. I don't meet his eyes instead I focus on the on his hands that are on the arms of the chair.

'Come here'  
I didn't resist, just placed one foot in front of the other but lowered my eyes once more.

I shouldn't think such dirty thoughts like that around Master. Master is to purer, to kind for such things to be around him.

" **Kneel** "  
I dropped before the words even registered. I couldn't help but look at Master waiting for my next instruction. His eyes showed such sorrow from that too pale face. Master was much too pale to be anywhere but in bed resting.

Master's hand cupped my face bringing me back from my thoughts.  
'Calm yourself my bonded. I have you, just let go for me'  
My whole body relaxed under his touch and I had to lean against his leg just to keep up right but I couldn't take my eyes off his face now that I had seen it again. Not when we had such a short time left together.

Something must have given away my distress be it my body or soul as Master shushed me, while stroking a hand through my hair. We stayed like that for a time. I was not sure how long but I found it peaceful and somewhat what I needed.

It was Master who broke the silence much to my surprise. Eyes peering into mine showing such love and concern.  
"What is it that has you so troubled?"  
"I do not think I can lose you again"  
"It is my duty"  
"As is mine to protect you"  
"And mine as your Alpha to keep you safe"

That made me blink, I had only just started to see Master as my Alpha but I had never hoped he would see himself as that.  
"I do not need to be kept safe, nor would I want it"

Master just smiled at me and started to brush his hand through my hair once more.  
 **'Sleep Frankenstein** , I will be here when you awaken'

* * *

Raizel POV:

"Master, are you sure you don't want to rest in the shrine"  
I almost gave into the plead in his voice, but I held strong. If I went to sleep now I would miss so much.  
"Yes"

I felt his sorrow through the bond. Saw it in the way his shoulders dropped and my brave Frankenstein seemed to hunch in on himself. It caused me such pain to do this to him.

His sorrow turned to rage and bloodlust and I couldn't help but look into his thoughts. Saw the horror he would inflicted on Lukedonia in my passing. I knew it wasn't really the Nobles death he wanted to cause. No he would just use the nobles to wipe himself out from existence. If he hurt enough Nobles then the Lord and Family leaders would have to stop him… Gejutel would have to stop him and Frankenstein could see no greater punishment for the Family leader then to take the life of not just a human but a human that he had known for such a long time.

'Frankenstein'  
I spoke into his mind. I needed to stop that thought but how. What was there to say to such a lonely soul? A soul that seem to be turning back the clock and looking more like the lost human who had first come to my Mansion.

Frankenstein's eyes were still on the floor though I knew I had part of his attention.  
'Come here'  
He moved with all the grace of a noble but I could tell he still wasn't fully here. No, he was mostly in that brilliant mind of his. His mind that was closing up so, he could hide everything and from everything.

" **Kneel** "  
He dropped to the floor sitting back on his heels. Those lost blue eyes locked on mine as if I was the very thing holding him together. His eyes were still out of focus though, looking at me but not really seeing me.

My hand moved to cup his cheek and I took note of our colour difference. How my pale skin looked sickly on his beautifully tanned skin. His eyes seemed to focus more as if really seeing me.

'Calm yourself my bonded. I have you, just let go for me'  
Frankenstein relax, letting himself give in and rest against my leg but not once did his eyes leave mine, eyes that held so much sorrow and pain.

His soul shouted in pain, I would be suppressed if other nobles wouldn't feel it even through his shields. I did the only thing I could think of to calm him. I ran my fingers through his hair just letting him know I was here and that I hadn't gone yet. Tired to show him how much I loved him with my eyes.

I waited till his soul wasn't shouting anymore before I spoke.  
"What is it that has you so troubled?"  
"I do not think I can lose you again"

Those words sounded so unlike my Frankenstein, so broken and full of misery.

"It is my duty"  
"As is mine to protect you"  
"And mine as your Alpha to keep you safe"

I watched him blink, had he not realized I knew what I was to him or was it that I knew what an Alpha's job was.

"I do not need to be kept safe, nor would I want it"

Yes, there was my Frankenstein, always such a brave human. I couldn't help but smile at that. I hoped that when I went into eternal sleep he would continue to be that brave.

I could see this had exhorted him and he needed sleep just as much as the others. I knew he would deny himself that so I ran my hands through his hair as I whispered my next command into his mind.

 **'** **Sleep Frankenstein** , I will be here when you awaken'


	31. Butterflies

When I entered my lab it was to see the trio of humans sitting around on outdoor table, complete with an umbrella. This was obviously Tao's idea but M-21 did look the most at home at it with his legs stretched out. They were talking and snacking and seemed oblivious to my entry until I spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?"

They all froze before Tao moved his chair back to see me.

"We came for our check up but we thought it best to come down early so we could talk about our experience in Lukedonia."

"I see, and what about that?"

I glared at the food and drinks sitting on the table.

"We were hungry so we brought some snacks."

"And that thing?"

"We brought it down as well. I mean, there's nowhere we could sit around and talk in the lab."

 _Well it's not like my lab is made to do such a thing. Why would I want to encourage people to hang around in my private space?_

There check ups flowed through quickly and I was happy to note that they were now fully recovered from their fight three days before.

"Your bodies have stabilized very well, to the point where we can worry less about it. The fighting did cause some destabilization, but not enough to matter. M-21, you're not as stable as those two, but your body is also showing definite improvement. Every time I check you, it looks like you're stabilizing at a faster rate."

I pursed to see if they had any questions but went they didn't speak I went on.

"By the way, apparently Rael has disappeared. They sent me a message saying that he probably took the opportunity during the invasion to leave Lukedonia."

Always one to show concern Takeo spoke up.

"Why would he?"

"Run away? Many reasons. You three would be part of it."

"Us?"

"You drove Rael to the point where he had to take out his soul weapon, and then Rajak saw it. Rael was hiding the existence of his soul weapon from everyone. But it turned out Rajak already knew about it. Anyhow… with all of that and his pride being hurt and so on the kid would be confused."

"If that's the reason… Boss you made a definite contribution."

I let a small smirk show at Tao's comment.

"I suppose… You would have realized your own ability in Lukedonia. It was very impressive that Rael needed to take out his soul weapon to face you."

"But when he did, we were helpless against him. Even though all three of us attacked at the same time"

"I've told you this before. Rael is very strong even among Nobles. And you lot managed to drive him into a corner. Remember also that these are not your limits, you have the potential to develop further."

I could see they needed time to take it in so I made a shooing motion when none of them spoke.

"We can start the experiments up again in two night time, I will be back to taking it slow. Now off with you, you had a busy few days of travel and the school can't have guards that are half dead on there feet."

"Sure Boss."

Tao said as they turned to leave.

"Aren't you three forgetting something?"

They all turned and were quick about grabbing what they had brought down. I let out a sigh of relief when the extra things left the lab, my lab was not for them to laze around in.

Master came in just as I was finishing up there blood work.

"Master was there something you needed"

He shook his head as he sat down in to the chair I pulled out. Slipping back to the desk I pulled out a box.

"Master I have made a replacement for your ring."

Master's eyes turned on me and I watched them narrow.

"When you should have been resting?"

"I will rest this morning"

Kneeling in front of him I held out my hand for his. He placed his hand in mine and I couldn't help but smile as I slid the ring home on his middle finger. Part of me wishing I was sliding just one finger over.

"It is still not my colour."

"My apologies, Master."

"But it is yours."

I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes, but it is against the laws of nature for an omega to mark an alpha."

"When has that ever stopped you, my beautiful omega human, who can challenges Noble family leaders."

I laughed. It is not my fault that I am so beautiful.

"Are you done with what you need to do in your lab today?"

"I'll be done in a few more minutes."

The next few minutes were passed by me tidying up the lab with red eyes following my every move before coming to a stop in front of Master.

"Master?"

He nodded.

"How about after I have a few hours sleep, we do something else that is against the laws of nature"

His head tilted slightly as his eye bore into mine.

"I was thinking of taking my Alpha out on a date"

There was a nudge at the bond and I let him in. I knew he was looking to see what a date was and it was a good thing I hadn't started to plan just yet. Once he was done he nodded.

"But you must sleep first."

"If Master would like to go first, I can meet you in our room after I make some calls."

My eyes followed his every move as he rose and left the room.

It had only just gone three in the morning when my eyes opened to gaze into crimson.

"Good morning, Master. I hope you were not to bored while I slept."

He head shook moving those raven locks in a way that draw my eyes to them. His hand left my hair and I rose reluctantly. Master's touch almost made me want to stay in bed but we had a fun morning planned out, so it would be worth it.

I didn't bother to head to the closet to change, with just a flick of power my pajamas had changed into black dress pants and a long sleeved royal blue button up. Casual and still dressed up, leaving the two top buttons undone I turned to Master who now stood by the bed.

"Master if you follow me this way."

We walked to Master's dressing room where the night before I had set out an outfit, it was a replica of the very first clothes I had seen him in. I hope I had gotten the detail right in the sleeve cuffs.

"Do you mind if I help you with your shirt?"

He nodded and I took my place in front of him. My hands were steady as I unbuttoned his top and removed it. Holding out the new one, I helped him slide it into place. I couldn't help but let my fingers trace across his ribs. My eyes flicked up to his, his eyes held curiosity and his lips were turned up into a small smile that made my heart flutter slightly.

We must have stood like that for a while.

It was Master who had to break the silence.

"Frankenstein, we are going to be late."

I felt a blush colour my cheeks as I turned my eyes back to my work. With quick hands I did the buttons hiding that creamy skin from view. It wouldn't do to have others see what was mine.

My attention fell onto the bond when Master's amusement felted through into my mind. I hadn't relished I had opened my side but it felt right to leave it open right now. Later after we got back I would close it down.

'Shall we be off then Master?'

'Whenever my omega is ready I am.'

A shiver swept down my spine and I couldn't help the rush of pleasure that flowed through me. It would take some getting used to be called that.

I was quick to lead us out of the house and out the door. The sun wasn't due to rise for another hour and a half which should leave us just enough time to see to breakfast first. It was a good thing that I knew some places that would open up early to me.

The little café we stopped at had its lights on but the close sign still on. A young man was opening the door for us moments later.

"You must be Mr Lee, please come in and take a seat"

The young man stepped back and I allowed Master to go in first. There was one table set in the middle of the room. It was beautifully done in white and silver. The rest of the chairs were pushed to on end but you could still feel the age and grace to the place.

Holding out Master's seat and he took his spot before pushing it in. I rounded the table just as an old omega woman came bustling out of the back door. She looked to be in her fifties but I knew she was sixty-six. She stopped just in front of me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Frankenstein, My dear it has been far too long."

"Lucy, my apologies. You know how time gets away from me."

"Yes, I do. For you it like you blink an eye as a decade goes past. Now are you going to introduce me to your Alpha?"

I eyed her, trying not to gape.

"Don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't bring anyone else to meet me"

She always had a way of knowing far more then she ort to. I was sure she must have some noble blood in her with that brain of hers and the fact that she could resist mind control and mind wiping.

"This is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and yes he is as you guessed my Alpha and not entirely human"

I could feel Master concern and curiosity flowing through the bond as he watched us interact.

"Master, this is Miss Lucy Grey a long time friend of mine"

Master nodded as Lucy beamed at him.

"I am glad Frankenstein has found you, he has been much too lonely these past few decades"

With that she left heading back through the doors she had come through.

Master's eyes turned on mine at once.

"I met Miss Grey fifty years ago. She was a highly sensitive child with a rough past. She was living off the streets at the time but since she was so sensitive she found it almost impossible to be around people. I saved her from being attacked one night and the first thing she said to me was. That I should take her home as we were both so lonely. I couldn't help but agree with her.

Later I tried to wipe myself from her mind only to find she had a natural resistance. I could have if I really wanted to but there was a chance that I would cause damage so instead I let her live with me and go to the school I had just started up. A few years after she moved in she came right out and asked me how old I was. She moved on with her life three years after that. We catch up every year or so."

Master nodded.

"I am glad you had someone these past few years."

I couldn't think what to say to that so I just nodded.

Lucy made her way out the door at that moment.

"Now Frankenstein tells me that you love Ramen so I selection of them. I will bring them out in order and I hope you enjoy them"

"I'm sure we will"

She placed the first bowl in front of us before leaving.

I couldn't help but follow Master's hands as he tied the napkin around his neck before starting.

We bid Lucy goodbye an hour later, after Master had had fifth bowl of Ramen. This left us just enough time to get to the next spot. There were now people on the streets and some of them turned to watch us as we walked by. On one occasion a jogger ended up watching us go by and I heard her hit a street sign a few moments later.

I couldn't help it as my smile grew into a grin. Master really was too beautiful and pure. How did someone like me get to belong to such a being?

We came to a stop outside a tall building.

"We're here, Master."

He looked at me in confusion but I just smiled and led the way through the doors. He was a bit confused with the elevator as the only ones we had taken was a broken one and it was us jumping down the elevator shaft.

Once we got to the top we exited on to the roof. I watched Master glance back and I knew he was thinking of taking it again.

"We will go back down in it later"

Master nodded once and turned his attention to glass doors in front of us. Through those doors you could see a number of plants. We walked through both sets of door and he stepped slowly inside. My eyes watched Master as he moved around the room looking at the white flowers and gazing in amazement at the hundreds of butterflies that were resting on the leaves.

Master's smile grow when the first part of sunrise shone through the glass seeming to make the place come to life just that much more.

Moving to the table that was in the center I set about pouring tea that I had the owner place there before our arrival. Master smiled at me as he took a drink from the cup. I felt his enjoyment and curiosity fill my mind but I still couldn't help but ask to make sure.

"Do you like it?"

I got a nod in response.

"We have one more stop this morning to complete our date before we have to head back to the house."

Master's gaze drifted back to the room where now a few butterflies where flying from one flower to the next.

* * *

 **Raizel POV:**

Frankenstein showed me into the glass room in which plants of many different types lined the edges. But what made it all the more breather taking were the small souls I could feel. They were only just waking up but even so they seemed to make this place sparkle. When I closed my eyes it felt like it was just Frankenstein and myself under the night sky back in Lukedonia.

It was always such a contrast to have Frankenstein in a place such as this. The dark emotions coming from the weapon inside him seemed to make this place feel just a little more real.

I glanced back at my Bonded to see him at the small table pouring tea. He must have had someone bring it up just before we came as it was still steaming. I let my emotions flow over the bond to show him how much I was enjoying this place.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded in response.

"We have one more stop this morning to complete our date before we have to head back to the house."

I let my eyes drift around following the now moving souls. I hadn't known this city could have such a peaceful place. A sudden sound hand me turning back to Frankenstein. Quiet classical music was playing from his phone that now lay on the table.

He stepped up to me and held out a hand.

"As we are having a day of going against the law's of nature I thought it prudent to ask my alpha for a dance."

I had never danced before but I could see through Frankenstein's mind what he meant and he let me take the knowledge about it.

One of my hands went to his waist and I felt his pleasure through the bond.

 _Alpha's hands are on me. Alpha is going to look after me._

It was a thought from the back of his mind but it was still there. It would be good some day if he allowed himself to voice those thoughts but only time would tell if he would allow himself to mend.

We danced as the little souls awoke and started flying around us and as the next song ends I swooped down and placed my lips on his. Frankenstein froze for a moment, then his lips moved softly against mine.

"Master" he breathed out.

Hands moved into my hair as he pulled himself closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips to give him access. His tongue rubbed against mine and I felt my body heat up as he moaned.

We stayed pressed against each other as the sun rose, neither one of us wanting this time to end.

* * *

Notes:  
Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.


	32. New Teachers

Notes: Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.  
Sorry no Seira/Shinwoo date this chapter but it is in the next chapter.

* * *

When M-21 came through the door to my lab I knew he wanted to talk, but I also knew he would feel put off if I focused all of my attention on him, so I set about cleaning some of the test tubes.

"So umm, how did you train yourself to ignore your instincts?"

There was so many ways to answer that and so many reasons why he could be asking it.

"It took a long time and a lot of effort. What is the reason for your asking this?"

"Tao has organized a training session in just a few hours. When I thought about training against Tao, it seemed to repulse a part of me. I am sure it has to do with my alpha instincts of wanting to protect omegas."

"I'm sure it is. Come with me."

Hanging my coat up, I lead the way to one of the training rooms.

"This won't work as well with me, due to me not having an omega's scent, but I am sure your mind still thinks of me as an omega."

I could see the apprehension in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to focus on the fact that I am an omega."

With that I struck out. He dodged backwards and I could tell just from his body language that he didn't want to fight.

"Come now little pup, don't make this so easy."

He growled at me as I kept up the relentless strikes at him. I kept to a speed that matched his while I waited for his brain to get use to the idea.

When he started to block instead of dodge I upped the speed, making him have to move faster or get hit. I purposely started to leave myself open and it paid off when he finally struck out, making me have to lean to the left and then step back when he advanced on me.

"Good, now you're learning, M-21."

With a quick motion I advanced and had him pinned in moments. He let out a small huff of surprise before struggling. It only took a few moments for him to go still. Once he did I stepped off him and moved to give him some room.

He climbed to his feet, looking thoughtful.

"It will work better with Tao. If Tao doesn't mind, I can get a sample and synthesize his scent for you and Takeo to use on each other. This will help train your brain to win over your instincts."

"I'll talk to him."

With that he left.

"It looks like I may have to follow through with my heat after this one so we can have a training session on the island," Frankenstein thought to himself. They needed to beat their instincts just in case the union grew some brains and started to use their alpha instincts against them. It was very unlikely, but then again, they were responsible for Tao's original modifications.

Master was waiting for me when I entered the lab.

"Master, was there something you needed?"

He shook his head.

"I see that you are planning to stop taking the suppressions after this time."

"Yes. It appears that M-21 and Takeo need training in battling an omega. I may need your help, depending how we go about it."

"And how do you plan on dealing with your heat?"

"If Master would be up to keeping me company, I would appreciate it."

Master stepped up so we were toe to toe. His hand cupped my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I would not have my omega go through it alone."

He stepped back before I could insist on more.

"Ramen."

I smiled.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

My day started out just like any other fine day. Sending Master off to school with the kids, showing up to a desk with no paperwork on it, just yet. Then after opening the blinds, I took note of the envelope on my desk. The contents inside put a downer on my day.

Putting on my best smile, I rounded my desk, allowing myself to take up more of the available room. It was a trick I had picked up from alphas: being in the center of the room makes you feel bigger than what you are.

There was a knock at the door moments later. I placed my hands behind my back before calling for them to enter. Two Alphas walked in and both stood facing me. The woman had a more aggressive but still defensive body position, whereas the man was very neutral. I could tell he was used to commanding respect.

Their eyes widened as they took in my appearance. I could almost hear their thoughts: _He's the chairman? I thought he would be older!_ That helped keep my smile in place even as I picked up the faintest traces of non-human from them.

I kept my eyes on theirs as I spoke, not wanting to give even the hint of giving in.

"Welcome. I've received your official request for cooperation from the government."

"Yes."

"A program for discovering talented students early and providing them with intensive support to nurture them into capable personnel, needed by the government."

"The program's still in its early stages, so not much information is available on it yet. And in consideration of the program's importance, it was deemed that relying on documents alone isn't enough, hence we were sent here personally."

"I see. So how may I help you with this matter?"

"We'd like to evaluate the students over a sufficient length of time. Of course, our aim must remain confidential. If the information were to become public, it would be difficult for us to make accurate assessments."

"I understand. I'll prepare appropriate places for the both of you based on the materials I've been sent. Please begin coming to the school starting tomorrow."

"Thank you, then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh and before you go, please do remember that a majority of this schools population are betas and omegas. So do try to keep your alpha scent and aura to a minimum."

"Of course."

They left and I couldn't help letting out a sigh. I didn't like having unknown alphas at my school. I especially didn't like the idea of having two modified alphas here.

Picking up my phone from my desk, I sent a quick message to Master.

 _Come for tea please._

It was only a few minuets later that Master walked in and I already had the tea made and two cups on the table. As Master took his seat I felt my shoulders relax slightly. So this is what it is like to have an alpha.

"I thought it best to inform you first that there were two modified humans here."

"I am aware."

"Your power always surprises me. They are here for a reason I am unaware of as yet, but they say they are here to observe our children and put those with high areas of expertise into special programs."

Master picked up his tea and took a drink.

"You think otherwise."

"I am thinking that the special programs may just mean to recruit them for something. Or this could be just a way of observing the school."

We sat in silence for a while just drinking our tea. Master's hand moved and my eyes followed it as it came to rest on my cheek. His thumb brushed small circles and I felt myself relax into it. How did Master know how to do this? Nobles didn't touch like this, so where had he learned it?

"Do you feel better now?"

I froze. How did Master guess that meeting the alphas had made me tense? If it was a year ago, having two alphas in my room wouldn't have affected me as much, but since I had been giving into my omega instincts, everything has changed.

"Yes, Master. I am sorry to have inconvenienced you."

"It wasn't an inconvenience."

* * *

Both of the Alphas stood in a way that showed compliance. The woman looked less like she was ready to attack today, so they must not be able to readily detect modified humans.

"This is the timetable for your subjects. The teachers have already told their students that there will be temporary teachers for social studies and P.E., so there should be no problems getting started."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"Not at all, I am glad to be of help."

Taking of my glasses I polished them before looking back at the alphas.

"I was wondering… Could you possibly tell me which students are being considered for your program?"

There eyes narrowed in suspicion before they fell back to neutral.

"I can't tell you anything specific, but it would be reasonable to think that all the students are being considered. I am sure there are many talented students who would be suitable as candidates. It's not that we don't trust you, Chairman. It's a matter of procedure. We need to keep things undercover to ensure impartial assessment. We do hope you understand."

"Of course. I shouldn't have asked."

It was then that the bell went off.

"Class is starting; you should assume your teaching duties."

"Yes."

I turned and headed for my desk as they left. They didn't seem to be here to investigate the school. So was it just a coincidence that they chose this school or was it just part of their plan?

I gave myself a mental shake and sat down to start my paperwork.

'Master let me know if you need me to come get you at all.'

I heard Master's sigh.

I let the feeling of Master's energy through the bond wash away the lingering traces of alphas.

* * *

Tao's POV:

It had brought a challenge to my day, tracking the teachers through my surveillance system, and I was pleased to note that there were no blind spots. At mid day break I left the room. It was time to meet our targets in person.

Grabbing two cans of coffee from the vending machines on the way, I made sure to make sound with my steps as I approached. Their eyes narrowed and I forced back a smile. I needed to pull off professional. I needed to keep my face as blank as M-21's.

"Hello, you're the new teachers, right?"

"Yes, it's a temporary thing."

So the man was the talker.

"Is that so?"

I almost smiled when they finally caught my scent. Their eyes widened slightly and I watched them both relax.

"Are you a part of the special security guards?"

I let out a small smile.

"Wow. You are well informed."

"I heard in passing that Ye Ran has a special security department, but I never guessed there would be an omega on it."

"Really. My boss thought it a good idea, considering the amount of omegas here. Anyway, I'm Tao. I am pleased to meet you. We'll be seeing each other often."

"Yes, definitely."

Placing the two cans down I beamed at them, trying to broadcast _caring omega._

"Please accept these coffees. I'm on duty, so I couldn't go buy anything better."

"Thank you."

"Not at all. Drink up, while they're still cold."

I made sure to look pleased when they opened them with the right amount of strength and took a drink.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work."

This was one of the pluses to being an omega. No one thought you a threat as long as you were doing something that was taking care of others. Maybe I should push for more information next time.


	33. date

**Notes: I apologies in advance I am just writing what I hope to be as an awesome date, but as I have never done either of the main events there may be a few things wrong. I do hope this is okay because this is the hardest chapter I have ever written.  
**

* * *

Raizel POV

I smiled down at Frankenstein who lay over me. He had started by lying next to me but over the last few hours he had gradually moved so that his legs rested between mine and his head was on my chest. My fingers ran through his hair, smoothing out any knots I came across.

This wasn't as easy as yesterday due to Frankenstein's newest creation that was around my wrist. It was a solid chain of a darker metal and more sturdier then I would have liked but since it was for Frankenstein that was understandable.

The reason it was on mine and not my bonded own wrist was due to an agreement we had made last night. The agreement was that Frankenstein would now go through one heat every six months and in return I would wear this until the day before each of his heats, even the ones he was medicated for.

A blue eye flashed open as his alarm went off, our gaze meet as a dust of pink gathered over his cheeks. He rose quickly of the bed and bowed.

"Master, Sorry about that."

"I'm not."

His blush deepened and my eyes stayed locked on him. I didn't know how anyone could thing this beautiful being was a monster. How could they not see this strong hearted warrior?

"Master, I must go take my injection."

'I will see you soon, my bonded.'

Frankenstein and I sat side by side drinking tea as the kids got ready for their day. The aura around my bonded was still tightly locked down like normal, but through the bond came wisps of that Dark emotion.

'I'll be fine Master. It will just take a few days for it to settle back down. Nothing I have not dealt with before.'

'Call me if you need to.'

A rush of warmth swelled up in his as he turned to smile at me.

'Yes Alpha.'

Both our eyes turned at once when Seira approached, her attention was fixed on my bonded.

"I have come to inform you that I will be out for tonight and therefore unavailable to cook dinner."

"Of course Miss Seira, I hope you and Shinwoo have a lovely night together"

She looked abashed at being called out on it.

Frankenstein should really know better then to bring up someone else's private life. But this was Frankenstein being Frankenstein so I really could say anything to him.

"I will, thank you".

She turned then and headed from the room.

* * *

 **Seira POV**

Regis was taking the other's home from school today so Shinwoo and I parted from them at the gate. I was glad that the owner of the house had helped me plan for today when I had come to see him yesterday.

"So where are we off to first Seira."

"There is a small café I wish to try."

"That's cool, but I bet it won't be as good as your food."

We fell into a silence for the rest of the way. When we reached the café I slowed and before I could get the door Shinwoo opened it and smiled at me.

"Ladies first."

A blush coloured my cheeks, he was such a charming human.

I nodded my thanks and entered.

Everyone in the café turned their eyes on me as I headed for the counter.

The human male behind the counter was a little taller then me and I picked up shock from him.

"I'm Miss Seira."

It was worrying how long he took to respond but when he did his face went bright red.

"Yes, I remember Mr Lee called up and booked a table for you. Right this way."

The man rounded the in quick steps and showed us to a corner table that was set up for two.

Shinwoo was quick to round the table and pull out a chair looking expectantly at me.

Did he want me to sit there? Was this part of human courting?

A glance over his mind showed that it was indeed what he wanted.

I took my spot and he pushed in the chair before rounding the table and taking his own.

"This is a pretty cool place, how did you know about it?"

"The house owner suggested it."

"Wow, the Chairman knows a lot of people."

I nodded agreeing.

We fell into silence, but from the way Shinwoo was fidgeting it wasn't a good silence.

 _What could I do to fix this?_

Shinwoo picked up the menu and I copied glancing over it.

It was then that the man came back

"Are you ready to order your drinks?"

"Yer, can I get a banana milkshake?"

I had read about that drink but had never tried one.

"May, I please get one too"

"Of course I'll be back in a few minutes with the first lot of food"

Shinwoo looked confused

"But we haven't ordered."

"Mr Lee organized it unless you would like us to make something else?"

"No, I'm sure it will be fine."

The rest of the time in the café was spent eating the cakes and glancing at each other. The last thing that came out was a large ice-cream sundae. I looked at the spoon that was placed in front of me. It was way too long to use.

My eyes landed on Shinwoo to see his whole face was red. Was he sick?

His hand shook as he scooped out a spoon full of cream and chocolate sauce and the n leaned across the table to hold it out to me. So that's why the spoons were so long.

Leaning forward I carefully closed my lips around the spoon and slid the ice-cream off. Shinwoo's eyes went wide and I heard him swallow. I smiled at him grabbing my own spoon to return the favour.

My eyes followed his lips and I couldn't help but blush a little as my heart beat a little faster. Watching his lick his lips stirred something in me.

As we left the café Shinwoo slid his hand into mine.

"Is this ok?"

I nodded. I had seen humans who cared for each other hold hands before. It was a little different but it felt right to hold his hand.

"So where are we off to next?"

"The ice-skating ring."

"I head that had been closed for renovations."

I frowned. The house owner hand told me he it would be open.

"We can go check I might be wrong."

I nodded and let him lead the way.

It took fifteen minutes for us to get there and indeed it did look closed. There was only one person I could feel there. He was heading our way as we moved closer.

"Seira it looks closed."

It was that point that the person I felt moved into view.

"Hello there, you must be Seira and Shinwoo."

Shinwoo frowned.

"Yes that's us."

"Good, right this way."

I tugged slightly on Shinwoo's and followed.

"You're in luck, we are opening tomorrow but for friends on Mr Lee are always welcome."

"So you mean we get the ring to ourselves?"

Shinwoo lit up at that and was almost jumping as he walked. His excitement made me smile.

"Yes, I'll be in my office if you need anything."

He held the door open and pointed to two boxes.

"Mr Lee had me pick those up for you. Please come get me when you are done."

He left then and Shinwoo dashed towards to boxes. He was quick to rip open the boxes.

"Oh look at that these."

He held up a shoe with a blade on it. Why would humans have blades on shoes, it looked most un affective.

I glanced at Shinwoo. His eyes held excitement.

"Have you ever skated before, I have a little."

"No."

"Cool put these on."

He passed me the other box and patted the bench.

"Come let's put these on and get started."

I watched him lace up the skates and I copied the motions. Once we were done he stood up seeming to have no problems standing up and moving onto the ice. He glanced back at me and grinned.

"Come on this will be fun."

I smiled and stood. The balance was a little off but nothing that was too hard.

My eyes followed his movements as he slid around on the ice then turned and came back towards me.

"Here take my hand."

I slide my hand into his and he tugged me onto the ice. I glided in the same movements he had. I couldn't help but blush at my first few clumsy slides.

"Seira your such a natural."

We moved in slow motions and I was glad when my movements smothered out.

I slipped out of his hand and twirled letting myself feel my body move. Shinwoo looked a little more rough but I could see that he was having fun.

"Lets race. First one around the ring and back."

He took off faster than I had seen him move yet. His figure drew my eye and I couldn't help but blush as I moved behind him. For some reason he just looked so strong for a human.

I wonder what it would be like to have him with me all the time. To maybe even have a contract with him like The Noblesse had with his bonded.

* * *

 **Shinwoo POV**

The afternoon went by so fast. Seira had looked so beautiful on the ice. The way she moved had been so graceful that I hadn't been able to stop looking at her.

We ended our day at the theme park. I had been surprised that she had never been to one. She had seemed so unsure at first but by the end of the first roller coaster I could tell she was thrilled. It was just how her eyes since that gave it away. The Alpha in me was so please when she let me win her toys at the stalls. The knocking down of the cans was so easy and I couldn't help but smile at the teddy bear in her arms.

To end our night out, we hit the ferrist wheel. The darkness of the night made the theme park lights stand out. My eyes weren't fixed on that though, they were fixed on Seira. Fixed on the wonder and amazement in her face and how her eyes were alive. Her hair seemed to glow and I couldn't help but lean out and run a hand through a hair.

She turned her eyes on me and my eyes fixed on the blush. She just looked so cute that I could help but lean forward and kiss her cheek.

She froze. Did I go too far.

Her hand came up quicker than I could track and then there was a hand on my cheek and her lips on mine. They were so soft yet strong beneath mine and I couldn't help but reach my hand up to pull her closer. I had wanted to do this for so long.

A low growl left me and I made myself pull back.

The blush that coloured her cheeks made her look so beautiful.


	34. Trio

**Frankenstein POV**

Everyone had retired for the night after Tao had informed us about the KSA program leaving. Master and I were the only ones in the living room. I stood by Master, not wanting to intrude on his thinking, but also wanting to provide support. That didn't mean I wasn't thinking about what we had just found out, however.

If the children were to get selected for the KSA's scholarship program, it's inevitable that they would learn about things that they shouldn't know. They would no longer be able to live a normal life at that point. _But Master wishes to stay here. Unlike the previous conflicts we were involved in, one false step and we could lose everything. Everything that Master wants._

"Frankenstein, you looked troubled."

 _Damn, I mustn't worry Master; how careless of me._

"You only show expressions like that when you are worried about me. Frankenstein, I do not wish for you to make the wrong decision out of your concern for me."

 _Did Master really expect me to put aside what is best for him? That was not possible._

"I'll remember what you have said, Master." My eyes dropped to the floor unable to look at Master.

'Frankenstein.'

My eyes darted to his in reaction to his thoughts in my mind. Those crimson eyes held so much concern and love that it made my heart stutter.

'Come here.'

I couldn't help but comply. He held out a hand and guided me to sit next to him.

'You are thinking too much. I trust you to make the right decision when it is time, but for now, you need to relax.'

'Master there is no need for me to…'

'Are you disagreeing with me?'

Master's lip turned up and I knew I was playing right into his hands, but I was helpless to do otherwise.

'Never, Master.'

He nodded and then moved so both his feet were flat on the ground and held one arm out behind me in clear invitation.

My head was in his lap before I really thought about it. A sigh left me as Master's arm came to rest on my side.

'My beautiful Omega, get some sleep.'

'Yes, Alpha.'

My eyes closed as my body relaxed more into Master. An hour's rest in Master's presence wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **Raizel's POV**

A smirk played on my lips as Frankenstein placed his head on my lap. He really was the most stubborn human I knew. He sighed as my arm rested on his side. It looked like he was really getting used to the contact, as he hadn't even tensed when I touched him that time.

'My beautiful Omega, get some sleep.'

'Yes, Alpha.'

His eyes closed and I felt him relax further. _Good. I wasn't sure if he would fight me on the sleep part._ He had been pushing himself way too much and I was sure there would be more battles soon to come. Which would mean more nightmares for my Bonded, due to those Dark Emotions. Even now I could feel them ready to rise to the surface at the slightest hint of weakness from Frankenstein.

I ran my hand through his hair, straightening out his blond waves. _He really was such a beautiful being._ If it hadn't been for the Union, I'm sure Frankenstein would have had a well-off life. But then again, this was Frankenstein. I'm sure that even without the Union he would have gotten into some trouble.

A flicker of the Dark Emotions drew me form my thoughts. His eyes were now scrunched up slightly and his emotions were starting to drift away from peaceful.

Focusing on the bond, I sent a small flicker of energy back, forcing them to leave my Bonded alone for now. Yes, my Bonded had quite the fight ahead of him and it would be my job to keep an eye on him and make sure I was there when he needed me.

* * *

 **Seira's POV**

I hadn't expected last night to end like that. The kiss had been something I had never done before. To think that human children would do something so intimate at such a young age. Peering over my shoulder, I couldn't help but blush. I had kept Shinwoo out late last night and I didn't think he slept at all once he got home. He looked so tired. Should I offer to carry his bag or would that hurt his pride? Alphas were known to be easily offended when someone thought they needed help.

Turning my head back, I felt two very familiar people in the car ahead of us. _What were the two KSA agents doing here?_ Not to mention the four people heading our way that were giving off a violent aura.

Sure enough, when we were about to pass they knocked into Yuna and then proceeded to start yelling.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going."

"Can't you walk straight?"

Ikhan turned to Yuna, ignoring the newcomers.

"Yuna, are you alright?"

The other didn't seem to like being ignored.

"You think this street belongs to you, do you? Taking up the whole space like that?"

Ikhan turned, rounding on the others. I was sure I heard that Betas rarely stood up to Alphas.

"What are you saying? There was plenty of room and you just walked into us."

"What are you saying, punk? So we did it on purpose, did we? You should be apologizing instead of running your mouth, you little brat."

"Why are you blaming it on us, when it was you who came and hit us?"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU DARE TALK BACK?!"

It was then that Shinwoo stepped forward and stood between us and the others.

"Why don't you quit it, Mister."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hey, Mister. Think logically for a moment. Would betas like them intentionally approach and shove a scary Alpha like you?"

"Shit, kids these days are so cheeky, I'll teach you kids a lesson."

There was a thump of Shinwoo's bag… _What was he carrying in that? Maybe I should have offered to carry it._ Then Shinwoo moved. I was sure he was almost a blur to the humans, but I could focus on every movement of his muscles as he took out the biggest of the alpha group. With one last kick he sent the other alpha flying right into a pole.

"Mister, you sure surprised me, charging and shouting at me."

He picked up his bag and I could feel the air change around him. Even though I knew he was releasing his Alpha Aura, it didn't affect me. I only recognized it by what the minds of the others were putting out. It seemed to calm the rest of the children.

The other three alphas charged and he was quick to deal with them as well. Through it all, my eyes stayed fixed on his movements. Each time he moved, it seemed to make my heart jump and beat faster.

When he turned to face us, I couldn't help but blush. He really was quite handsome.

* * *

 **M-21's POV**

I smirked as I watched Shinwoo take out those four Alphas. It always surprised me how much talent the kid had.

Walking forward, I put Tao between me and the car. These Guys had pushed my buttons. Getting others to attack the children like this while sitting back and watching was wrong on so many levels.

I could feel myself calming a little when I felt Tao's Omega aura flare. If it wasn't for that training session, I probably would have thought him incapable of doing any damage.

"Hello, teachers. Would you mind stepping out of the car for a minute? It won't take to long."

They looked like they didn't quite know what was going on, but both Alphas did as he asked.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

 _Were they really going to play ignorant?_ _  
_  
"What are you doing?" It came out as a growl, not that I had meant it to.

Their eyes fixed on me, narrowing, and their bodies shifted from tense to aggressive.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Drop the innocent act. I know you had something to do with those Alphas."

"With those men? I think there's been a misunderstanding, they have nothing to do with…"

"There is no misunderstanding."

"What evidence do you have for your accusations?"

A growl left me. Those kids were under my protection and these two were playing dumb about setting them up to be hurt.

"Those men looked exactly in your direction during the fight. Don't attempt to deny it."

"This is rather awkward."

"Why are your associates attacking the children? What are your intentions?"

"I don't think it's anything for you to worry about. Please take your mind off it. After all, it has nothing to do with you."

I tensed, I wanted to rip those two to shreds

"Nothing to do with me?"

It was only Tao's arm coming in front of me with his Omega calm that stopped me from attacking them. Tao took over talking while I tried to calm down.

"Actually, it does have to do with us. As special security guards, our job is to keep the students safe. That's why we patrol the area around the school, like we were doing now. I don't know what your intentions are, but those Alphas were harming the children under your orders. We can't just let this go."

The other Alphas seemed to calm slightly as Tao talked, but they didn't shift their focus off me.

"It looks like lying to you will waste your time and mine. We are unable to explain the details to you, but we had the school's permission to do this."

Lying again. I was proud that I kept the next words to a normal tone and not a growl.

"Permission? As if. You asked permission to let thugs attack the kids?"

"Of course that's not the case. We asked the school for cooperation. We did not ask specifically if we could attack the students, it was my mistake. We did commission the men, but we had no intention of hurting the students. I hope you don't misunderstand."

 _They didn't need their necks attached to their bodies. I could hide the bodies and Tao could wipe any cameras and then nobody would know what we had done._

"Don't make me laugh. There was no misunderstanding."

The female growled. "Aren't you being a little rude?"

She was about to walk forward when her partner stopped her.

"We answered your questions and now you think we're pushovers? We admit that we didn't ask specific permission for this, but the school did grant us consent for our job. Who are you to barge in when the school is cooperating? We just admitted that we made a mistake, and have explained ourselves."

"Shut up. I don't care about your reasons."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

She was cut off again, much to my disappointment, by her partner.

"It was entirely our mistake. We will make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

I was too angry to reply, so Tao took over once more.

"Yes. Please keep in mind that we have no choice but to give a formal report to the Chairman regarding this incident."

"We are aware."

"We will take our leave then."

Tao's forcefully turned me from them and then kept a hand on my shoulder to stop me from turning back.

Once we were out of sight, Tao moved from being next to me to being in between me and Takeo, linking his arms through the both of ours.

"Let's go tell Boss the good news."

I was surprised that once we had explained everything to Frankenstein, he fixed his focus on me and it was a very pleased expression.

"M-21, well done."

 _What had I done that was good?_

"As you told them, I had not given them permission to harm the children. I'll use this as an excuse and refuse them cooperation."

Small wisps of that cold evil power left Frankenstein as he began to chuckle.

Takeo, being the sensible one, turned and left the room with us close on his heels. When Tao's hand locked around my wrist I let out a sigh, but didn't put up a fight as he dragged both me and Takeo into his room.

Tao's room was very different from my own. Where mine had lots of space and was wide, Tao's had cables and parts lying all over the floor in piles. The parts also took up most of the space on his desk. His bed was all fluffy blankets and pillows, in what I remembered was referred to as an Omega's nest.

He tugged me with him toward the bed, but he didn't tug me to lay down.

"Would you mind if I stripped down to my boxers?"

I could see the slight blush coloring his cheeks, even though he wasn't looking at me. Before I could reply, Takeo spoke up.

"Why don't we all strip down and spent the night in here."

A smirk played on my lips as Tao went from embarrassed to pleased.

"Yes, sleepover."

My eyes focused on him as he made quick work of stripping his top off to reveal the muscled chest I had seen numerous times during training, but this time felt different. My eyes were fixed on his every movement and it made something stir in me.

My eyes move down his back to his ass when he bent over to remove his pants, leaving him in black boxers that seemed to hug him. I was startled out of my thoughts when he turned around.

"Like what you see?"

"I wouldn't be looking if I didn't."

It slipped from me before I had really thought about it, but I was glad it had when his cheeks flushed even more.

I made quick work of stripping down and I couldn't help but shiver as two sets of eyes burned into me.

I turned my gaze to the other Alpha in the room. It always surprised me how streamlined he was. How his muscles seemed to flow with every movement.

A hand locked onto my wrist and pulled me so that I went tumbling backwards. I twisted by reflex to pin the person beneath me.

Tao's wide eyes looked up at me and he smiled.

"Do you treat all your Omegas like this?"

"Only you."

"Good, so I won't have to beat you up."

"As if you could."

"But I am just a defenseless Omega, you wouldn't hurt me."

A laugh came from beside me as Takeo lay down next to us.

"You and defenseless don't even belong in the same sentence."

I rolled off the Omega then and lay on my side so that both Takeo and I now spooned around him.

I couldn't help but smile at the other Alpha when Tao let out a sigh and the aura of a content Omega swirled up around us.

Takeo reached forward and ran a hand down Tao's face.

"Time for little evil geniuses to be off to bed."

He nodded and we all moved around, pulling the blankets from under us and tugging them over us. We wriggled around till all three of us lay curled around each other in the nest our Omega made.

I felt my muscles relax, feeling my comrades close by, and it didn't take me long to drift off, listening to their breathing.


End file.
